Les Égarés
by alwyn13
Summary: Drago est perdu. Il s'enferme dans les toilettes, il se confie... mais à qui ? Il sait seulement que ce n'est pas Mimi Geignarde. Il lui suffirait d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine voisine pour avoir la réponse. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut. Savoir ou ne pas savoir ? Si tu devais choisir entre un chemin paisible et un chemin tortueux, lequel suivrais-tu ?
1. Les morts nous hantent

Bonjour et bienvenue.  
Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir sur cette nouvelle histoire. Cette nouvelle aventure.  
Dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque ?!  
J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, comme si je m'apprêtais à révéler un secret énorme.  
Cette histoire, j'y réfléchis depuis des années. Depuis la fin de Noblesse oblige.  
Cette fois, nous allons suivre la quête de Drago Malefoy (oui, mesdames et messieurs). Sa quête de la vérité.  
Je suis folle de me lancer là-dedans maintenant (si vous saviez...). Mais le frisson de l'aventure me manque.  
S'il vous plait, donnez-moi du courage ! Vous le savez, j'ai besoin de vous. De votre avis objectif. Dites-moi ce qui vous plait, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
Je répondrai bien sûr à tout le monde, comme d'habitude, en bas du chapitre que vous aurez commenté.  
Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? (parce que moi, je ne le suis pas xD)  
Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, alwyn13.

* * *

 **Les Égarés**

Si tu devais choisir entre un chemin paisible et un chemin tortueux, lequel suivrais-tu ?

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les morts nous hantent

Comme chaque soir d'Halloween, celui de 1990 fut rythmé par les conversations des centaines de personnes descendues dans les rues de Londres pour s'amuser entre amis, récolter des bonbons ou encore se faire peur en pénétrant dans les cimetières la nuit. Parmi eux, une petite fille brune ne s'attendait pas à faire les trois en un soir.

Elle se promenait avec un groupe d'amis dans le quartier de Highgate, affublée d'une cape noire et d'un chapeau pointu. Ils riaient en dégustant leurs bonbons entre deux maisons, de sorte que leur butin diminuait plus qu'il n'augmentait. Un adulte était là pour les rappeler à l'ordre, mais rien n'aurait pu les empêcher de se gaver de sucre. La jeune fille était en train d'échanger des caramels contre des pâtes de fruits avec une autre fillette lorsque son attention fut attirée par un mot prononcé parmi tant d'autres au milieu de la foule : _Moldus_.

Elle connaissait très bien ce mot et elle savait parfaitement quel **genre** de personne l'avait prononcé. Quel meilleur jour qu'Halloween pour voir parader des mages à l'insu de la communauté non-magique ? Elle en était elle-même la preuve vivante.

La petite sorcière se mit aussitôt à scruter les environs pour essayer de différencier les autres vrais sorciers parmi les faux. Elle trouva ceux qu'elle cherchait en remarquant deux garçons d'une dizaine d'années plantés devant un panneau indiquant le nom de la rue. L'un était blond. L'autre, brun, ne cessait de consulter la montre qu'il portait au poignet. Une montre qui pouvait sembler étrange avec ses douze aiguilles scintillantes qui pointaient sur un cadran composé de planètes en mouvement. Un objet purement **magique**.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? la questionna la brunette avec laquelle elle échangeait ses bonbons. Tu me les donnes ces caramels, oui ou non ?

\- Tu peux tout prendre, répondit la sorcière en lui fourrant son sac à friandises dans les mains avant de se glisser entre les passants pour suivre les garçons qui s'étaient brusquement mis en route.

\- Mais... où tu vas ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Daphné, la rassura-t-elle. Je reviens !

Daphné l'interpela pour qu'elle ne parte pas seule, mais la fillette était obnubilée par les deux garçons qui descendaient la rue Swain's Lane en direction du bois de Highgate. Ils avaient son âge et ils étaient eux aussi sorciers. Deux points auxquels sa curiosité ne pouvait résister. Elle les suivit discrètement, s'approchant suffisamment pour entendre leur conversation :

-... le panneau, c'est la bonne rue, disait le blond. On ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à le trouver.

\- Tu aurais dû demander à Dobby de nous emmener, répondit le brun. Il nous aurait fait transplaner directement là-bas.

\- Ce pleurnichard d'elfe n'aurait fait que nous gêner, bougonna l'autre.

\- Mais il faut se dépêcher. Ils ont peut-être déjà remarqué notre absence. On va se faire disputer...

\- Je m'en fiche ! s'emporta le blond. Je ne rentrerai pas avant de savoir ce que cache mon père. Mais si tu as peur d'être puni...

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser, l'arrêta-t-il fermement.

\- Alors arrête de te plaindre, par Merlin, s'amusa le blond.

La jeune fille était de plus en plus intriguée. C'étaient bien des sorciers, ou ils n'auraient jamais parlé de _transplaner_ avec un _elfe_. Mais ils semblaient préparer un mauvais coup. En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas sortis avec l'accord de leurs parents et ils avaient quelque chose d'important à découvrir. Ce n'était pas très malin de les suivre ainsi, mais sa curiosité l'emportait sur la raison. Elle hésita cependant lorsque les garçons pénétrèrent dans le cimetière de Highgate.

C'était un lieu étrange, caché dans le bois, où les sépultures se mêlaient à la nature. Les plus anciennes s'étaient lentement laissées recouvrir par la végétation et certains noms n'étaient même plus lisibles sur d'autres. Elle était déjà venue ici, lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa grand-mère. Depuis, la jeune fille trouvait ce lieu véritablement enchanteur. Mais c'était de jour. La nuit, ce cimetière devenait aussi inquiétant que les autres.

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu de vue les garçons, la jeune fille oublia toute crainte pour se précipiter à leur recherche. Elle trottina d'une rangée de tombe à l'autre, distinguant à peine les formes dans le noir. Les hauts arbres du bois cachaient la lumière de la lune, mais elle sentait que ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité. Malgré ça, le cimetière était immense, et elle crut s'être perdue jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de souffrance retentisse derrière elle. La jeune fille revint aussitôt sur ses pas. Elle était passée à côté d'eux sans les voir. Mais elle put alors distinguer deux formes mouvantes et elle entendit les garçons parler :

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ton affaire ?

\- J'ai cru entendre un bruit, et j'ai trébuché. Aide-moi.

\- Il n'y a personne par ici. Rien que des ronces.

\- Je l'ai bien senti !

Apparemment, l'un des garçons s'était empêtré dans un tas de ronces. L'autre le releva et ils se mirent à chuchoter sur leur plan, s'ils en avaient un.

\- On n'y arrivera pas comme ça ! crut-elle entendre. Il ne veut pas que tu le trouves.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée, Théo ? Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas loin. J'en ai assez de voir ma mère souffrir sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Il visite peut-être seulement la tombe de tante Mélissandre, suggéra le dénommé Théo.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère **en secret**. Et il n'y a pas de quoi y passer toute la nuit !

\- En tout cas, il devait être très attaché à cette personne.

\- Mon père ? ironisa celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant le blond. Tu le connais.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas très démonstratif, lui accorda Théo. Mais... ça se voit qu'il tient à sa famille.

\- S'il tenait vraiment à nous, il ne ferait rien qui puisse nous causer de la peine. Je...

BOUM !

Les trois enfants sursautèrent et firent d'un même mouvement un quart de tour à droite. Une détonation venait de retentir à moins de cent mètres. Les garçons se précipitèrent dans cette direction, visiblement persuadés que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'ils cherchaient. La fillette n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent tous lorsqu'une deuxième détonation se produisit. Ou plutôt, une secousse. La jeune fille avait parfaitement senti le sol trembler sous ses pieds.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça venait de cette tombe, murmura l'un des garçons.

\- Tu veux dire... **de l'intérieur**? répondit l'autre avec effroi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ?" s'interrogea la jeune fille en sentant son cœur s'emballer. "Ils se moquent de moi ?" Ils avaient dû la remarquer, et ils lui faisaient une mauvaise blague. Mais au troisième BOUM, elle vit de ses propres yeux la pierre tombale trembler.

Complètement happés par l'horreur de la situation, ils avaient du mal à respirer. Leurs sens devaient être brouillés. Était-ce à cause de l'obscurité de la nuit ou du froid crépusculaire qui les enveloppait ? Ce qu'ils voyaient et entendaient ne pouvait être réel. C'était forcément une illusion. Mais à la quatrième secousse, il surent avec certitude que... **quelque chose** essayait de sortir de la tombe.

\- Sur la pierre, je crois qu'il y a marqué... Greengrass, articula l'un des garçons à mi-voix.

Cette fois, la respiration de la jeune fille se bloqua complètement. Il avait dit _Greengrass_ ? C'était complètement stupide, complètement fou. "Ce n'est pas possible..." Possible ou pas, la dernière secousse fut la plus violente.

Ils hurlèrent lorsque la pierre tombale se disloqua, laissant surgir une grande forme noire des entrailles de la terre. La chose flotta tel un spectre sous leurs yeux. Le froid de la nuit se fit plus mordant alors que la créature émettait une sorte de râle terrible. Elle semblait aspirer l'air, mais ce fut toute idée d'espoir qu'elle était en train d'arracher aux enfants. La brunette n'avait jamais rien ressenti de plus horrible. Puis le monstre s'approcha. Les enfants tremblaient de la tête aux pieds et ils eurent la même pensée. C'était fini, ils allaient mourir.

\- _Spero patronum_ !

Une brusque lumière argentée éclaira les lieux. La fillette fut aveuglée. Mais l'espace d'un instant, elle avait pu nettement voir le monstre. Un être squelettique couvert de haillons tendant ses mains putréfiées vers eux. La bête recula lorsque la source de lumière s'interposa pour protéger les enfants. On aurait dit une sorte de fumée argentée formant un mince bouclier. Elle jaillissait de la baguette magique d'un homme sorti de nulle part.

La jeune fille avait reconnu un homme à sa voix et à sa carrure. Mais elle était trop aveuglée pour le distinguer correctement. Elle crut cependant remarquer qu'il s'appuyait sur une canne lorsqu'il se plaça rapidement devant les enfants. Chaque fois que le monstre essayait d'avancer, il se cognait étrangement contre la fumée. Mais cela ne le faisait pas fuir pour autant. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça.

\- Drago ! s'exclama brusquement l'homme. Cours !

 _Cours_. Lorsque la jeune fille entendit ce mot, cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il ne fallait pas rester là. Les trois enfants détalèrent alors sans savoir où ils allaient. Loin. Aussi loin que possible. Aussi vite que possible. La fillette filait à toutes jambes au hasard entre les tombes, trébuchant et se cognant aux arbres dans sa course folle. Elle mit du temps avant de ralentir, et elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait perdu son chapeau pointu.

Elle ne voyait pas le bout de ce cimetière et, même à bonne distance de ce monstre, elle ne se sentait absolument pas en sécurité. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des garçons. Cette fois, elle se retrouvait vraiment seule dans le noir. Pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici ?

\- Au secours, gémit-elle en se tournant dans toutes les directions. Maman... papa... Daphné... aidez-moi !

Frissonnante de peur et de froid, elle resserra sa cape de sorcière contre elle avant de s'accroupir lentement dans l'obscurité.

\- Aidez-moi... répéta-t-elle désespérément.

Elle sentit les sanglots lui monter à la gorge. Personne ne savait qu'elle était là. Il lui faudrait certainement passer la nuit ici en attendant que la lumière du jour l'aide à se repérer. Elle ne voulait surtout pas tourner en rond et se retrouver à nouveau face au monstre...

 _Crac !_

La jeune fille laissa échapper une exclamation terrifiée à l'idée que la créature ait pu la retrouver. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle ne put même pas réfléchir au fait que le monstre ne se déplaçait pas en marchant. Quelqu'un d'autre s'approchait d'elle.

\- Qui est-là ? demanda-t-on dans le noir. Est-ce que c'est toi ?

\- Je suis là ! s'exclama-t-elle en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de l'un des garçons.

\- Une fille ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je... je me suis perdue, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante sans oser lui avouer qu'elle l'avait suivi. Est-ce que tu sais... où est la sortie ?

\- Oui, j'en viens. Mais je suis revenu pour trouver mon cousin...

\- Fais-moi sortir d'ici d'abord ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

-...

La jeune fille distinguait à peine la silhouette du garçon. Elle ne pouvait ni voir son visage, ni deviner ce à quoi il pensait. Il ne la connaissait pas, il pouvait tout aussi bien l'ignorer. "J'aurais dû lui demander plus gentiment..." regretta-t-elle. La fillette était sur le point de le supplier lorsqu'il lui posa une étrange question :

\- Tu es une sorcière ?

\- Heu... oui, répondit-elle surprise. Je sais plein de choses sur la magie, ajouta-t-elle à toute vitesse. Sur Poudlard aussi et...

\- C'est bon, la coupa-t-il en soupirant. Suis-moi.

Il ne put certainement pas le voir, mais elle acquiesça et elle lui emboita le pas pour quitter ce lieu qui n'avait plus rien d'enchanteur à ses yeux. Le garçon marchait d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, mais il s'arrêta quand même plusieurs fois en hésitant sur la direction. Même s'il venait de parcourir le chemin, ça ne devait pas être facile de se repérer dans ce noir complet. Les minutes passèrent et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de sortie. La jeune fille recommença à désespérer. Essayait-il vraiment de la sortir de là ?

Le garçon s'arrêta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle pleurait. La jeune fille avait essayé de se retenir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il lui fallait évacuer l'horreur qu'elle avait ressentie face au monstre.

\- J'ai eu si peur...! sanglota-t-elle. Ce monstre... j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer.

\- Tu l'as vu aussi ? comprit-il.

Son ton était mal assuré. Il avait certainement eu aussi peur qu'elle. Mais lui, il n'était pas là en train de pleurer. Elle essaya de sécher ses larmes avec sa cape sans grand succès.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, dit-il finalement en lui attrapant la main.

Il la força à avancer plus vite. Mais sa main dans la sienne avait aussi quelque chose de rassurant. Elle était chaude.

La jeune fille marchait près de lui, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à voir s'il s'agissait du brun ou du blond. Théo ou Drago ? Elle aurait bien aimé le savoir...

\- On y est, dit-il au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entamer la conversation.

Elle aperçut au loin la lueur des lampadaires éclairant la rue. C'était la sortie. Swain's Lane.

\- Bon, j'y retourne, annonça le garçon en lâchant la main de la jeune fille.

\- Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle en tâtant dans le noir pour essayer de se raccrocher à lui.

Mais un hurlement retentit dans le cimetière avant qu'elle ait pu le saisir :

\- NOOON !

Le garçon retint une exclamation inquiète, avant de détaler vers le cœur du cimetière. Il disparut complètement en quelques secondes. Elle l'avait encore perdu. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule. Mais il y avait au moins de la lumière derrière elle.

Alors, la jeune fille fit volte-face. Courant vers la lumière. Elle avait suivi les garçons jusqu'ici. Maintenant, elle les abandonnait. Mais elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Elle n'aurait jamais dû assister à cette aventure cauchemardesque. Tout ça... ne la concernait pas.

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer lorsque... en pleine lumière... elle remarqua que sa main était tâchée de sang. C'était celle qu'avait tenu le garçon. Il était blessé. Et pourtant... il y était retourné.

oOo

Moins de six ans plus tard, le garçon blond était de retour dans le cimetière de Highgate. C'était une belle journée de printemps. Un jour idéal... pour enterrer les morts. Il se tenait près de sa mère, les yeux rivés sur le cercueil que deux sorciers faisaient lentement descendre dans le caveau de la famille Malefoy.

\- Drago, murmura sa mère en posant une main douce sur son épaule. Tu veux dire quelques mots ?

D'un léger signe de tête, Drago Malefoy refusa. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la parole. Et ce n'était pas sa faute si la personne qui était censée le faire n'assistait pas aux obsèques. Lucius avait décidé d'ignorer cet enterrement. "Mais je sais qu'il se trouve quand même dans le cimetière" songea Drago en observant les alentours. "Il se recueille encore sur cette tombe mystérieuse".

Sa mère exerça une pression sur son épaule pour qu'il cesse de chercher à apercevoir Lucius. Drago se renfrogna. Pourquoi personne ne prenait la peine de lui expliquer ? Narcissa elle-même savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son mari, mais ils mettaient tous un point d'honneur à garder Drago dans l'ignorance. "Même tante Bellatrix refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit" pensa-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'individu qui occupait la place de son père.

L'homme portait un large manteau noir et se tenait nonchalamment devant le cercueil d'Abraxas Malefoy, les mains dans les poches. Son chapeau noir était tellement baissé sur ses yeux qu'on pouvait se demander s'il arrivait à voir quoi que ce soit de la cérémonie. Les autres personnes qui y assistaient un peu plus loin devaient être surpris par l'absence de Lucius, mais elles l'aurait été encore plus si elles avaient pu entendre la voix féminine sortir de la bouche de cet _homme_ au chapeau :

\- Abraxas n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

\- Bella, murmura vivement Narcissa sur un ton de reproche.

Bellatrix Lestrange avait revêtu l'habit d'homme pour échapper à la vigilance du ministère. Un déguisement que sa sœur jugeait loin d'être suffisant. La mère de Drago craignait qu'un Auror fasse irruption à tout moment pour démasquer Bellatrix. Tant de gens étaient venus assister à l'enterrement. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux ait le moindre doute... et c'en serait fini de leur famille.

\- Quoi ? répondit Bellatrix. Tu ne vas pas dire le contraire, Cissy. J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai appris qu'il avait attrapé la Dragoncelle. Bien fait pour lui.

\- Tais-toi avant de te faire prendre, lui conseilla sa sœur.

Drago réfléchit à l'animosité ambiante contre Abraxas. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que même son fils soit complètement indifférent à sa mort ? Pourquoi Lucius haïssait-il tant Abraxas ? Drago avait toujours vécu au manoir Malefoy avec son grand-père et ses parents. Il était vrai que Lucius n'avait jamais eu d'excellentes relations avec Abraxas. La plupart du temps, il l'ignorait, tout simplement. Mais le père de Drago était toujours comme ça, dégageant naturellement un caractère froid. Parfois même pour son fils et sa femme.

Bien sûr, Drago se savait aimé par son père. Ce qui le chagrinait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air de lui faire entièrement confiance. Autrement, il partagerait avec lui son secret. Un secret qui, petit à petit, mettait à mal son couple et l'intégrité de sa famille.

Depuis tout petit, Drago avait pris l'habitude de comparer ses parents à ceux de son cousin Théodore et... il était évident que les deux couples étaient très différents dans leur façon de s'aimer. "Je me demande si papa serait capable de pleurer comme Thadeus Nott, si jamais maman devait mourir". Drago n'avait jamais vu son père verser la moindre larme.

Une fois la tombe scellée, les gens s'approchèrent pour présenter leurs condoléances aux Malefoy, et Bellatrix recula de quelques pas. Lorsqu'une personne interrogea Narcissa sur l'absence de Lucius, Drago entendit sa tante murmurer derrière lui :

\- Les Nott ne sont pas là non plus.

Théodore et son père se trouvaient pourtant dans le cimetière. Mais ils se recueillaient devant la tombe d'Iris Nott, née Rosier, morte le 31 octobre 1990. La mère de Théo avait trouvé la mort ce fameux soir, ici même. Son corps fut découvert gisant non loin du caveau de la famille Greengrass. Elle s'était tragiquement fracassé le crâne en tombant dans le noir, alors qu'elle essayait de retrouver les garçons.

Iris reposait maintenant avec le reste des Rosier, auprès de son père et de son frère Evan. Thadeus Nott s'accroupit pour déposer des fleurs blanches sur la tombe de sa femme. Des iris.

\- Tu es partie bien trop tôt, mon amour, murmura douloureusement Thadeus.

Il était injuste que la mort l'ait emportée en premier, alors qu'elle était de vingt-cinq ans plus jeune que lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait soixante-dix ans et... Thadeus s'occupait seul de son fils. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était vivre assez longtemps pour voir Théodore devenir un homme.

Près de lui, le garçon essayait de retenir ses larmes. Oui, il avait été privé de sa mère bien trop tôt. Elle lui manquait affreusement, et il se rappelait le soir de sa mort chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

\- Après tout ce temps, tu te sens encore coupable, dit son père en remarquant l'expression de son visage. Il ne faut pas, Théo. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu ça.

\- Mais elle ne serait pas morte si je n'étais pas venu dans ce cimetière... je suis sûr qu'au fond... tu m'en veux.

\- C'est faux, répondit Thadeus en se redressant pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Et tu es ce qu'elle m'a laissé de plus précieux.

-...

\- Iris était un exemple pour tout le monde, continua son père. Parce qu'elle ne doutait jamais. Son cœur était fort. Je veux que tu sois comme elle. Je n'aime pas te voir devenir solitaire. Tu devrais renouer avec Drago...

\- Non, refusa Théodore en échappant à l'étreinte de son père. C'est trop tard. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'aurais jamais dû le suivre jusqu'ici.

Son père soupira, et ils partirent ensemble vers l'enterrement d'Abraxas. Thadeus n'avait pas toujours cautionné les agissements du vieux Malefoy... mais il devait au moins lui faire ses adieux, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à Poudlard.

Sur le chemin, ils passèrent devant une multitude de sépultures, dont celle de la famille Greengrass. Le marbre de la pierre tombale était intact. Théodore la dépassa sans vraiment la voir, comme si ce n'était qu'une tombe parmi les autres. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un Détraqueur en sortir. Par contre, il s'arrêta net en tombant nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy, une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Lucius s'arrêta aussi en apercevant les Nott. Appuyé sur une canne à pommeau en tête de serpent, il échangea avec Thadeus un long regard indéchiffrable. Puis les yeux du père de Drago se posèrent sur Théodore. Le garçon déglutit. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le voir là. Lucius le fixait avec des yeux dangereux. Il devait certainement craindre que Théodore parle à Drago de sa présence en ce lieu **précis**.

\- L'enterrement de ton père doit bientôt se terminer, dit Thadeus en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son fils. Tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Certainement pas, souffla Lucius avec mépris avant de transplaner.

Thadeus soupira une nouvelle fois, mais Théodore eut du mal à se détendre. Il avait bien cru que Lucius s'apprêtait à sortir la baguette cachée dans sa canne pour lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie. Le père de Drago ne lui avait jamais fait aussi peur. Il semblait déterminé à ce que Drago ne revienne jamais jusqu'ici.

\- Papa... dit le garçon d'une voix blanche. Sur quelle tombe va-t-il se recueillir ? Qui est enterré par ici ?

\- Le cœur de Lucius Malefoy.

Thadeus n'en dit pas plus et ils reprirent leur route en direction des obsèques d'Abraxas. Le vent se mit alors à souffler, faisant frémir les arbres et s'envoler les iris que Thadeus venait de déposer sur la tombe de sa femme. Puis tout redevint calme. Jusqu'à ce que le silence soit brisé... par une secousse qui fit trembler la tombe d'Iris Nott.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Maxine3482** : salut ! c'est bien pour ça que la fic est classée en romance/ **mystère** ;) J'aime essayer de faire deviner les lecteurs, les faire participer. C'est un peu tôt, mais j'espère avoir vos théories sur la suite ! Je posterai le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine, alors à bientôt et merci !

 **justine batlle** : coucou ^^ Ravie de savoir que tu suis mon travail ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis pour la suite. Merci d'être là ;) bisous !

 **Swangranger** : merci ! à bientôt pour la suite !

 **Phyladelphia** : les mystères, j'adore ça ^^ biz !

 **Dame Lylith** : bonjour ! Je suis contente que le premier chapitre te plaise. J'attendrai ton avis sur la suite ;) bisous !

 **AdelaideWriting** : salut ! J'ai la pression, mais le début te plait, c'est déjà ça ;) à bientôt pour la suite !

 **EdenAlix** : coucou toi ! Je ne dis jamais non à un deuxième commentaire xD ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu réfléchis sérieusement à l'intrigue. Fais attention, l'auteure est une manipulatrice...

 **la-petite-gwen** : Et c'est pas fini ! ;)


	2. L'heure du changement

Chapitre 2 : L'heure du changement

Dès qu'ils furent de retour au manoir Malefoy, Bellatrix jeta son manteau et son chapeau au sol, libérant ses boucles brunes qui cascadèrent dans son dos. Malgré ses vêtements masculins, elle gardait une féminité et une allure à peine entachées par ses années de prison. Pas le moins du monde admirative, Narcissa poussa une exclamation outrée avant de demander sarcastiquement :

\- Suis-je censée ramasser ?

\- Hein ? Oh, c'est vrai... soupira Bellatrix. Vous n'avez plus d'elfe. J'ai du mal à m'y faire.

La Mangemort sortit sa baguette et fit léviter les vêtements jusqu'au porte-manteau près de l'entrée. Puis elle alla ouvrir la porte du salon en annonçant :

\- Je veux du vin.

Bellatrix trouva Lucius déjà confortablement installé devant sa cheminée de marbre sculptée, un verre de Superior Red à la main. Il lui lança un regard noir en avalant la dernière gorgée de vin rouge, souhaitant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à exiger dans cette maison. Bellatrix s'installa dans le fauteuil face à lui, avec un air de défi. Quant à Narcissa et Drago, ils occupèrent sagement le canapé. La maîtresse de maison adressa une demande silencieuse à son mari d'un regard. Lucius prit un air agacé, mais il fit quand même apparaître une nouvelle bouteille de vin pour en offrir un verre à sa femme.

\- Quelle pitié que tu en sois réduit à te servir toi-même, se moqua Bellatrix. Le **grand** Lucius Malefoy...

\- J'ai toujours su que tu te sentais **inférieure** à moi, répliqua-t-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil tel un roi. Après tout, c'est à **moi** que le maître a confié la mission.

\- Un mot de plus... et je t'envoie rejoindre ton cher papa ! menaça-t-elle sauvagement.

\- Bellatrix, intervint sèchement sa sœur. Je t'interdis de menacer ma famille.

Narcissa lui tendit son verre de vin pour la calmer. Bellatrix sirota le nectar rouge d'un air revêche. Puis elle ricanna sombrement :

\- Ta famille...

Drago sursauta violemment lorsque sa mère se leva d'un bond pour balayer d'un geste le verre que tenait Bellatrix. Le calice alla s'écraser dans l'âtre et l'alcool attisa le feu. Les flammes éclairèrent alors le visage furieux de Narcissa. Elle était littéralement folle de rage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago voyait sa mère s'emporter, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vue **s'attaquer à Bellatrix**.

\- Narcissa ! gronda Lucius.

Le souffle coupé par la rage, elle se tourna vers son mari qui la fixait d'un regard pénétrant, lui conseillant silencieusement de se calmer. Drago observa successivement ses parents. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'interrogea-t-il. Finalement, Narcissa dressa la tête avec dignité et quitta la pièce, le dos raide. Mais lorsque la porte du salon se referma derrière elle, ils entendirent distinctement le sanglot qu'elle laissa échapper avant de monter à l'étage en courant.

\- Va rejoindre ta mère, ordonna Lucius à son fils.

Drago se précipita hors de la pièce alors que son père reportait son attention sur Bellatrix, échangeant avec elle un regard plein de haine. Le garçon monta deux par deux les marches du grand escalier. Une fois à l'étage, il passa rapidement devant la chambre des maîtres pour atteindre celle de sa mère.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ses parents n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble dans la grande chambre du manoir. Quant à Drago, il n'y était entré que très rarement, et toujours en cachette. Il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère de cette pièce. Elle lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Son père s'y était construit une sorte de bulle, et il était dangereux d'essayer de l'en sortir lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de s'y enfermer.

\- Maman, appela-t-il en frappant à la porte de sa mère dont les pleurs retentissaient derrière le battant. C'est moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Narcissa ouvrit la porte à la volée, et elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Surpris, Drago lui tapota lentement le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? la questionna-t-il.

Mais Narcissa ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de pleurer dans les bras de Drago, et il se contenta de rester avec elle. Pour l'instant. Un jour ou l'autre, il obligerait ses parents à tout lui raconter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque sa mère fut calmée et qu'elle s'allongea pour se reposer, Drago reprit la direction du salon. Mais il s'arrêta avant de descendre l'escalier. Son père et sa tante se trouvaient dans le hall. Bellatrix semblait sur le point de partir.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te trouver un nouvel elfe, conseilla-t-elle à Lucius en récupérant elle-même ses affaires.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais voir d'elfes dans cette maison, répondit-il sèchement. Ils ont toujours fini par me desservir.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de l'aide d'un elfe pour te tirer un sort dans le pied, le railla Bellatrix. Tes cachoteries finiront par te coûter cher. Tu es **complètement** **fou** de croire que tu peux...

\- Si tu me donnais ce que je veux, s'emporta-t-il en l'attrapant brutalement par le bras, tout pourrait se terminer !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'avais plus, répondit-elle d'un ton mauvais en se dégageant d'un coup sec. Reprends-toi, Lucius ! La mission que t'a confiée le maître est bien plus importante que cette **souillure**. Elle n'a jamais été digne de...

\- **Tais-toi** , la coupa Lucius sur un ton d'avertissement.

\- Son existence même était une véritable honte, continua Bellatrix. Cette... **erreur de la nature** n'aurait jamais dû naître !

\- SORS DE MA MAISON ! hurla-t-il en extrayant sa baguette hors de sa canne d'un geste vif.

Bellatrix quitta le manoir en riant. Lucius resta quelques secondes devant la porte d'entrée en silence, avant de ranger sa baguette. Drago se dissimula dans l'ombre du couloir lorsque son père se retourna. Lucius repartit s'enfermer dans le salon, certainement avec l'intention de finir sa bouteille de grand vin. Drago repassa en boucle dans sa tête ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _Cette... **erreur de la nature** n'aurait jamais dû naître !_

"De qui est-ce qu'elle parlait ?" songea-t-il en repensant à toutes les escapades de son père dans le cimetière de Highgate. Regrettait-il vraiment la mort d'une femme ? Une amante ? Mais pour que Bellatrix parle d'elle comme d'une _erreur de la nature_... il fallait vraiment que cette femme mystérieuse ait un sérieux problème. Peu importe la façon dont il retournait ça, Drago n'arrivait pas à imaginer son père s'enticher d'une telle personne. "C'est comme si moi je tombais amoureux d'une Cracmol ou d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir..."

oOo

Narcissa finit par s'endormir, sans dîner. Mais ce ne fut pas la faim qui la réveilla. Son matelas bougea lorsqu'une personne s'introduisit dans son lit. En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut le visage de Lucius au-dessus du sien. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il était ivre. Son haleine empestait l'alcool, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient en désordre.

\- Lucius... souffla-t-elle pétrifiée.

Son mari se pencha alors pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Narcissa ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassée aussi tendrement. Mais face au manque de réaction de sa femme, il finit par forcer impatiemment le passage de ses lèvres. Narcissa sentit le goût du Superior Red sur sa langue. Elle ferma les yeux, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Lucius lorsqu'il passa une main sur sa cuisse pour remonter sa robe. Narcissa répondit à ses caresses et à son désir. Il était si doux, si attentionné... Lucius lui faisait l'amour en la serrant délicatement contre lui, comme si elle était une petite chose fragile et précieuse.

\- Ci... Cissa ! lâcha-t-il au bord de l'extase.

Le souffle de Narcissa se coupa. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Lucius, et une larme roula sur sa joue. La douleur dans son dos sembla ramener ses sens à son mari. Il s'écarta lentement d'elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Narcissa le gifla alors de toutes ses forces.

Lucius ne broncha pas. Il était à présent parfaitement sobre, et il la relâcha pour s'assoir au bord du lit. Lucius se prit alors la tête dans les mains. Narcissa savait qu'il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer, et elle regrettait de s'être laissée faire. Ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas les rendre heureux. Ni lui, ni elle.

Tandis que Lucius quittait la chambre d'un air pitoyable, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Narcissa pouvait encore sentir sur elle l'odeur de son mari et du vin rouge. Un autre soir, elle aurait pu passer des heures à respirer ces fragrances qui l'enveloppaient. Pas cette nuit. Pas après la façon dont Lucius venait de l'étreindre.

\- Ne me traite pas avec tant de délicatesse... sanglota Narcissa. Je ne suis pas **elle** !

À l'autre bout du couloir, Drago s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il était en train de rêver du jour où Abraxas l'avait appelé sur son lit de mort. Ce jour là, son grand-père avait offert à Drago l'occasion de constater à **quel point** Lucius haïssait le vieil homme. Jamais Drago n'oublierait ce moment :

 _\- Approche Drago, murmura faiblement Abraxas allongé dans son lit._

 _Encouragé par sa mère, Drago entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du malade. Le teint d'Abraxas était verdâtre, ses yeux jaunis, et des pustules étaient apparues un peu partout sur son corps. Drago retroussa les lèvres, incapable de réprimer son expression de dégoût._

 _\- Je suis là, grand-père._

 _\- Bien... très bien. Dis-moi, que penses-tu... des Malefoy ?_

 _La question l'étonna, mais le jeune homme répondit :_

 _\- Nous sommes une famille puissante et respectée._

 _\- Puissance... Respect... oui, acquiesça son grand-père avec un étrange rire amer. C'est ce qu'incarne le nom des Malefoy. Et que penses-tu... de tes parents ?_

 _Drago resta silencieux. Que voulait-il dire ?_

 _\- Tu auras bientôt 16 ans, dit Abraxas. Parle-moi... comme un homme. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _\- Ce sont de grands sorciers. Mon père a beaucoup d'influence. Ma mère est enviée par les autres femmes. Je suis fier d'être leur fils._

 _\- Hum... oui. Le lien du sang. Il n'est jamais prudent... de le sous-estimer. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens._

 _\- Tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter là, intervint brusquement Lucius sur le pas de la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Personne n'a envie d'entendre tes pitoyables excuses._

 _\- Je souhaiterais... tellement... que tu me pardonnes, Lucius._

 _\- Dans ce cas, tu vas mourir avec des regrets, lança son fils d'un ton mauvais._

 _\- Lucius... Lucius ! appela Abraxas en toussant alors que son fils lui tournait le dos._

 _Lorsque le père de Drago disparut, le jeune homme sentit la main de son grand-père se refermer sur son bras pour le tirer vers lui. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec le visage pustuleux d'Abraxas._

 _\- Drago... souffla fébrilement le vieil homme. Tu parleras... à ton père pour moi ? Tu feras en sorte... qu'il me pardonne ?_

 _\- Pardonner quoi ? s'enquit Drago en tentant de se reculer._

 _\- Je veux... qu'il me pardonne...! toussa-t-il. Et je veux... que tu restes éloigné... de Voldemort, ajouta Abraxas en faisant frissonner son petit-fils. Promets-le !_

 _Abraxas était devenu comme fou. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Mais il tenait toujours le garçon d'une poigne de fer._

 _\- Jamais... tu entends ? Ne t'approche **jamais** de lui !_

 _Abraxas toussa plus fort, la main qui ne tenait pas Drago plaquée sur la bouche. Quand il la retira, elle était pleine de sang. Et lorsqu'il la tendit vers le visage de Drago, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de terreur._

 _\- Drago...!_

 _Le jeune homme cria en repoussant son grand-père de toutes ses forces. Drago bascula en arrière et tomba au sol, le corps tremblant. Abraxas respirait difficilement. Le sang coulait de ses lèvres... et de ses doigts. Drago avait presque autant de mal à respirer que le malade. Il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de cette main ensanglantée._

 _\- Drago ! s'exclama Narcissa en s'agenouillant près de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras._

 _\- Maman... souffla-t-il les yeux toujours rivés sur les doigts d'Abraxas dégoulinants de sang._

 _Narcissa s'en rendit compte et elle plaqua sa main sur les yeux du garçon pour l'arracher à cette image. Puis elle l'aida à se relever, l'entrainant hors de la chambre, loin des râles morbides du vieil homme._

 _\- C'est fini, Drago, l'apaisa-t-elle en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras alors qu'il tremblait encore. Tout va bien, mon chéri._

 _\- Arrête ça, Narcissa, ordonna son mari depuis le bout du couloir. Ce n'est plus un enfant._

 _\- Lucius ! s'indigna-t-elle._

 _\- Drago, écoute-moi bien. Tu peux tout obtenir, mais... ne perds jamais la face, lui conseilla son père. Tu m'as compris ?_

 _Le garçon repoussa doucement sa mère en essayant de maîtriser ses émotions. Il prit une inspiration et leva la tête, le menton fièrement dressé. Son père s'éloigna. Drago se demanda alors comment il avait pu à ce point se ridiculiser devant Lucius. Pourquoi était-il si chamboulé par cette main sanglante ?_

 _Soudain, le rêve bascula pour devenir encore plus cauchemardesque. Drago se trouvait désormais dans une pièce sombre. Peut-être faisait-il nuit ? Brusquement, une main ensanglantée se propulsa vers son visage comme pour l'attraper._

 _\- Drago... souffla une voix mystérieuse. Montre-moi... tes beaux yeux gris..._

 _Les doigts fins et pâles couverts de sang lui touchèrent la joue._

 _\- Drago...! appela désespérément la voix._

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et respirait comme s'il venait de courir sur des kilomètres. Drago sentait toujours sur sa joue l'impression que les doigts l'avaient touché. Il sauta hors de son lit pour atteindre son miroir. Drago observa son reflet, comme s'il s'attendait à voir sur son visage des traces de sang. Mais il n'y avait rien.

\- Bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar qui lui avait glacé le sang. Ce mauvais rêve sentait le désespoir. La fin de tout. La mort. Quelqu'un tentait de se raccrocher à lui. Drago souhaita ne plus jamais faire ce rêve.

Au matin, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais avant de descendre, il traversa le couloir dans le but de vérifier comment se sentait sa mère. Drago allait frapper à sa porte quand il remarqua un objet qui trainait par terre. La canne à pommeau de son père. Le garçon se baissa pour la ramasser. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ? D'ordinaire, Lucius ne s'en séparait jamais.

\- Drago.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Lucius sortait de la chambre des maîtres du manoir. Ses parents avaient donc fait chambre à part cette nuit. Pourtant, la canne de Lucius s'était quand même retrouvée devant la porte de Narcissa.

Drago dévisagea son père. Il était impeccablement vêtu, mais son teint blafard et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient qu'il n'avait pas passé une excellente nuit. Son regard aussi était un peu embrumé, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux gris se posent sur la canne que tenait son fils. Immédiatement, Lucius rejoignit Drago à grandes enjambées pour la lui arracher des mains. Le garçon cligna des yeux avec stupeur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Car son père semblait furieux. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua l'air perdu de son fils, Lucius adopta une expression plus calme.

\- Descends manger, lui conseilla-t-il, ou tu vas rater le train.

Drago obéit et s'éloigna de la chambre où dormait sa mère. Elle les rejoignit dans la salle à manger quelques minutes plus tard. Comme Lucius, Narcissa était tirée à quatre épingles, mais son visage trahissait sa morosité. Elle sourit tout de même à son fils en s'asseyant face à lui. Drago lui rendit faiblement son sourire par dessus son bol de lait de Veaudelune au miel. Il la regarda servir diligemment une tasse de thé à Lucius qui lisait son journal. Apparemment, ils comptaient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Mais Drago en était incapable.

\- Est-ce que tante Bellatrix est restée longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Narcissa se figea alors qu'elle avalait une gorgée de thé, et Lucius baissa son journal pour jeter un coup d'œil à son fils. Il inspecta le visage de Drago avec précaution.

-... environ une demi-heure, répondit-il enfin. Pourquoi ?

\- Je pensais que tu l'aurais jetée dehors en moins de temps que ça, plaisanta Drago.

Les lèvres de sa mère semblaient collées à sa tasse. Le thé devait lui brûler la langue, mais elle semblait hypnotisée par leur conversation.

\- Nous devions parler des affaires du maître, expliqua Lucius.

\- Oh... ta mission ? s'enquit Drago tout autant intéressé par ce sujet.

\- Je n'en discuterai pas avec toi, termina son père en disparaissant à nouveau derrière son journal.

"Tsss ! Impossible de lui arracher quoi que ce soit" pesta Drago en finissant son bol d'un air boudeur. Mystérieusement soulagée, Narcissa put elle aussi finir sa tasse de thé. Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans le silence et Drago monta se préparer pour se rendre à la gare. Les vacances de printemps s'achevaient, il devait retourner à Poudlard pour finir sa cinquième année.

Sur le quai de la voie 93/4, sa mère le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Il était toujours embarrassé qu'elle fasse ça devant tout le monde. En apercevant ses camarades derrière elle, Drago la repoussa délicatement et il se tourna vers son père.

\- Au revoir, dit Drago encore plus gêné dans ces moments là.

\- Au revoir, répondit simplement Lucius.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de tête respectueux, puis il prit sa valise pour rejoindre Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy. Ces trois là l'attendaient toujours avant de monter dans le train.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Pansy en sautant sur son bras comme si elle avait peur qu'un voleur à la tire s'empare de lui.

\- Mon grand-père est mort, répondit-il froidement.

\- Oh... dit-elle d'une voix compatissante. Je suis vraiment désol...

\- Pousse-toi, Malefoy, intervint une voix féminine dans leur dos. Tu bloques le passage.

Il était prêt à répliquer une chose du genre : c _rève Granger_. Mais il se retrouva face à Daphné Greengrass. La Serpentard était accompagnée par sa petite soeur, Astoria, et par... Théodore Nott. Drago oublia de lancer une réplique acerbe à Daphné pour fixer son cousin. C'était toujours ainsi chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Ils se dévisageaient un bref instant avant de détourner les yeux pour prendre des chemins séparés, sans un mot. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis que leur escapade dans le cimetière avait coûté la vie à la mère de Théo. Alors qu'ils avaient été si proches par le passé... il ne restait plus entre eux qu'un grand vide.

Théodore suivit les Greengrass dans le train et ils tournèrent à droite. Drago choisit de tourner à gauche.

\- Elle a vraiment du culot de te parler comme ça, pesta Pansy. Les Greengrass sont déshonorés depuis longtemps.

\- Hum... marmonna Drago bien plus perturbé par son face à face avec Théodore.

Il ne réalisa même pas que son bras s'engourdissait à force d'être étreint par Pansy. Drago ne ressentit les picotements dans ses doigts qu'au moment où elle le lâcha aussi brusquement qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus. La voix de Blaise Zabini venait de s'élever d'un compartiment proche :

\- C'est bon, Montague. Tu as eu des semaines pour te remettre, tu peux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé.

Pansy se jeta sur la porte du compartiment et fit irruption à l'intérieur telle une tornade.

\- Moi aussi, je veux savoir ! s'écria-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Commence par te calmer, lui conseilla Blaise en l'attrapant par le col pour la forcer à prendre place près de lui.

\- Hé ! se plaignit Pansy alors que Blaise s'occupait de ranger la malle de la jeune fille dans le filet au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Drago entra avec ses deux gorilles et partit s'asseoir directement face à Graham Montague. Le sixième année avait peut-être eu des semaines pour se remettre, mais il ne semblait toujours pas en très grande forme.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé exactement ? le questionna Drago.

Montague leva les yeux vers lui, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard dominait tellement Drago par sa carrure qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien se passer de lui répondre. Mais le regard dur et menaçant du jeune Malefoy, un regard dangereux pour une famille dangereuse, le fit fléchir :

\- Je... je ne sais plus très bien.

\- Fais un effort, ordonna Drago.

Montague écarquilla les yeux et Pansy murmura faiblement :

\- Drago ?

Le blond s'étonnait lui-même. Pourquoi interroger Montague là dessus ? Pourquoi insister à ce point ? Ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Ce n'était que pure curiosité. Mais, même si l'histoire de Montague n'était que secondaire, Drago était furieux qu'on refuse à nouveau de répondre à ses questions. Il en avait assez. Assez !

\- Je te conseille de faire un petit effort, Montague, dit Blaise avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Le dragon est sur le point de cracher son feu.

\- Eh bien... hésita Montague en s'humectant nerveusement les lèvres. Je voulais retirer des points aux jumeaux Weasley, mais... ils m'ont poussé à l'intérieur d'une armoire au premier étage. C'était vraiment bizarre. J'étais coincé dans le noir. Dans... le vide. Impossible de sortir.

\- Alors comment as-tu réussi ? demanda Pansy prise par l'histoire.

\- Le lendemain... j'ai transplané. J'avais seulement assisté à des séances d'entrainement organisées par le ministère. Je n'étais jamais parvenu à véritablement transplaner jusque là. Mais j'y suis enfin arrivé et je me suis retrouvé coincé dans les toilettes du quatrième étage, désartibulé.

\- Drôle d'aventure, dit Goyle alors que Crabbe approuvait énergiquement.

Drôle ? Montague aurait pu mourir. Et le regard mauvais qu'il leur adressa en témoignait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par " _le vide_ " ? demanda Drago.

\- C'est difficile à dire... comme si je flottais. J'entendais les voix des élèves qui passaient dans le couloir. Mais personne ne m'entendait crier.

\- Effrayant, frissonna Pansy.

\- Ouais... mais j'ai été étonné en reconnaissant une autre voix, ajouta Montague. Celle de Barjow.

\- Barjow ? dit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux dire... celui de chez _Barjow et Beurk_ ?

Montague acquiesça et ils restèrent pensifs. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Comment avait-il pu entendre la voix de Barjow alors qu'il était enfermé dans une armoire de Poudlard ?

\- C'est bizarre, non ? demanda Crabbe.

Drago se retint de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Ça ne l'était pas si l'armoire en question était une armoire à disparaître ! Il en avait déjà entendu parler de la bouche de son père. Lors de la première ascension de Voldemort au pouvoir, les gens en utilisaient fréquemment pour échapper aux Mangemorts. Mais d'après les propos de Montague, celle-ci semblait cassée. Sinon, il aurait réussi à passer dans la boutique de Barjow.

\- En tout cas, dit Pansy, ces idiots de Weasley ne nous causeront plus de problèmes. Ils ont enfin quitté l'école. Tu es vengé, Montague.

\- Pas vraiment, ils sont partis de leur propre volonté, lui fit remarquer Blaise. Personne ne les a mis dehors.

\- Ils ont fui, voilà tout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. La prochaine fois, j'espère que ce sera Potter. Lui, Weasley et cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe. N'est-ce pas, Drago ?

Il acquiesça en s'adossant à la banquette. Mais l'idée que Potter quitte le château était moins tentante que les autres années. Cette fois, Drago faisait partie de la brigade inquisitoriale d'Ombrage. Ce serait dommage que Potter parte alors que Drago avait la possibilité de le tourmenter en toute impunité.

Un mois plus tard, il eut même la joie de voir Potter et ses comparses se faire prendre alors qu'ils tentaient d'utiliser la cheminée d'Ombrage. Elle décida alors de recourir au sortilège Doloris sur le Gryffondor. Une idée de génie ! Enfin, Drago allait le voir se tordre de douleur sous ses yeux.

Mais Granger trouva le moyen de mettre son grain de sel, lui gâchant son plaisir. Non seulement il fut obligé de la voir partir avec Potter et Ombrage sans pouvoir les accompagner, mais en plus, la fille Weasley réussit à lui lancer un sortilège de chauve-furie en pleine face avant de s'enfuir avec les autres prisonniers. Pourtant, le pire restait à venir.

Cette nuit là, Lucius Malefoy se rendit au ministère de la Magie dans le but de remplir sa fameuse _mission_ : récupérer la prophétie concernant Voldemort et Harry Potter. Mais le globe de verre fut brisé sans qu'aucun Mangemort ne puisse en entendre un mot, et Lucius se retrouva pris au piège par un sortilège de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, incapable d'atteindre sa baguette. Tout était fini. Les Aurors venaient d'arriver. Seule Bellatrix avait réussi à leur échapper. Lucius savait qu'il était inutile de se débattre. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'un des Aurors ramasser sa canne à pommeau... il entra dans une colère noire.

\- N'y touchez pas ! Vous m'entendez ?! JE VOUS L'INTERDIS !

Il continua de vociférer sur l'Auror alors qu'on le forçait à parcourir les couloirs du ministère. Soudain, Narcissa fit son apparition. Sa femme avait réussi à se glisser jusqu'ici en profitant de la confusion. Quand elle vit Lucius pris par une folie furieuse, Narcissa se jeta sur l'Auror pour essayer de lui arracher la canne des mains.

\- Donnez-moi ça ! cria-t-elle en se déchainant sur l'homme qui finit par céder, ignorant qu'une baguette se cachait à l'intérieur. Lucius !

On la retint avant qu'elle puisse se précipiter vers les prisonniers. Dès le moment où elle avait récupéré la canne, son mari s'était calmé. Les Aurors le firent descendre avec ses complices dans les anciennes salles de détention du département des mystères. Les plus sombres et les plus froides.

\- NON ! hurla Narcissa. Ne l'emmenez pas ! LUCIUS !

CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST DE RETOUR

C'était le titre du _Sorcier du dimanche_. Drago passa des heures caché derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin à lire et relire les articles mentionnant le nom de Lucius Malefoy. Il se trouvait en tête sur la liste des Mangemorts, à côté des mots : _emprisonnement à perpétuité_.

Le nom de Narcissa Malefoy était aussi cité. Elle s'était présentée au ministère et on l'avait interrogée avant de la relâcher. Elle ne connaissait rien des détails. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son mari devait mener une _affaire_ au sein du ministère.

"Je ne le reverrai peut-être jamais" réalisa Drago en froissant désespérément le journal. À côté de ça, qu'en avait-il à faire des secrets de son père ? "Mais les Détraqueurs ont déserté Azkaban. Alors... il doit y avoir une chance pour que mon père s'évade... n'est-ce pas ?"

\- Tu peux me cacher tout ce que tu veux... mais tu dois revenir ! gémit le garçon en plaquant son visage contre ses genoux.

Dans le lit d'en face, Théodore parcourait aussi le journal, les mains tremblantes. Thadeus Nott faisait aussi partie de la liste. À ceci près qu'il avait été admis à Ste Mangouste et serait envoyé à Azkaban dès que son état le permettrait. On le disait _entre la vie et la mort_. **La mort**. Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre aussi son père. "Ce n'est pas encore le moment de la rejoindre, bon sang !"

\- Je t'interdis de me laisser seul... souffla Théodore en croisant ses bras sur ses yeux.

Les deux garçons étaient conscients de la présence de l'autre dans la pièce. Il leur aurait suffit d'ouvrir leurs rideaux et de franchir quelques mètres pour se soutenir et se consoler l'un l'autre. Mais aucun d'eux ne le fit.

Le nom de Lucius Malefoy fut certainement le plus retenu parmi les Mangemorts arrêtés. Tout le monde était au courant à présent. Que ce soit ceux qui le soupçonnaient déjà, ou ceux qui n'y avaient jamais cru. L'éminente famille des Malefoy venait d'être déshonorée. Son chef, emprisonné. Et c'était la faute de Harry Potter. Il ne fut donc pas étonnant que les premiers mots que Drago lui adressa en le croisant après ça furent : **Tu es mort Potter**.

oOo

Une semaine après l'incarcération de son mari, Narcissa observait son reflet dans le miroir de son salon. Elle s'appuya au rebord de la cheminée, sur lequel était posée la canne de Lucius. Son visage semblait avoir perdu toute trace de couleur. Il ne restait plus que le bleu de ses yeux. Mais c'était un bleu trouble. Son regard était vide. Elle se fixait sans se voir. Cette femme dans le miroir, ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas la fière Narcissa Malefoy.

\- On dirait un fantôme, intervint une voix dans son dos.

Les yeux de Narcissa bougèrent légèrement. Un second reflet était apparu dans le miroir. Celui de sa sœur, Bellatrix. Elle se tenait juste derrière Narcissa. Aussi brune qu'elle était blonde. Aussi souriante qu'elle était anéantie. Si différentes, l'une de l'autre...

\- Tu te montres enfin ? demanda sinistrement Narcissa dont le regard s'était fait aussi dur et froid que l'acier.

\- Je suis venue te réconforter, dit Bellatrix en gardant son sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu as attendu une semaine.

\- Je devais d'abord me faire pardonner auprès du maître.

\- Bien sûr... ton cher maître passe avant tout le reste, lança Narcissa d'un ton plein de reproche. Même avant ta famille. Et tu oses venir me voir pour me _réconforter_ ? Alors que tu as abandonné Lucius ?!

\- Je ne pouvais rien pour lui, se disculpa Bellatrix d'un ton égal.

\- _Tu l'as **abandonné** ! _répéta Narcissa en faisant enfin volte-face pour écraser un index accusateur sur la poitrine de la brune.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je me fasse arrêter, moi aussi ? **Je suis ta soeur !** lui rappela Bellatrix.

\- Il est mon mari !

\- Non ! NON ! Il ne t'a jamais considérée comme sa femme !

\- C'EST **FAUX** ! hurla Narcissa. Laisse-moi !

\- Sache juste que le maître est furieux, termina Bellatrix en s'éloignant vers la sortie. Lucius était responsable des opérations. J'ignore comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte faire payer cela aux Malefoy, mais... il le fera.

\- Va t'en... souffla sa sœur en se raccrochant à la cheminée. Tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant, c'est de ramener Drago à la maison.

\- Oui, va le chercher. Le maître voudra peut-être lui parler, qui sait ?

\- Il ne s'approchera pas de mon fils ! rugit Narcissa. Jamais !

\- _Ton fils..._ est à la disposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme nous tous, lança Bellatrix en quittant le salon.

Narcissa se laissa tomber par terre, les mains plaquées sur son visage. Sans Lucius, elle se sentait complètement perdue. Allait-on vraiment s'en prendre à Drago ? Voldemort comptait-il lui reprocher l'échec de son père ? "Mais Lucius a fait de son mieux, et Drago n'y est pour rien ! Drago..."

\- Je dois aller chercher Drago... souffla-t-elle en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Si elle avait su que son cher fils était en train de passer son voyage de retour dans le filet à bagages d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express rempli d'élèves appartenant à l'Armée de Dumbledore... Saucissonné entre Crabbe et Goyle, le jeune Malefoy n'était plus qu'une masse informe qui ruminait sa haine envers Potter. Si Drago se trouvait dans cette situation, c'était parce qu'il avait essayé de tendre une embuscade au **Survivant**. Mais, comme son père, il avait raté son coup, car Potter avait reçut une aide inattendue. "Il n'a rien de spécial, il ne sait rien faire seul ! Si c'était moi, je... moi, je n'ai besoin de personne" songea-t-il alors que les élèves qui l'avaient mis dans cet état quittaient le compartiment. Le train venait d'arriver en gare, mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de faire descendre les Serpentard du filet. Drago ne supportait pas l'idée que sa mère puisse venir le chercher et le trouve dans cet état. Mais il fut sorti d'affaire par une personne inattendue.

\- _Finite !_

Drago bascula hors du filet et tomba lourdement au sol. Le souffle coupé, il frappa du poing par terre.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Le Serpentard releva la tête. Astoria Greengrass le fixait d'un air inquiet. Drago se releva aussi dignement que possible.

\- Ouais, ça va... dit-il en sortant sa baguette dans le but d'aider ses camarades toujours coincés.

\- Astoria ? Où es-tu ?

Sa sœur, Daphné, fit brusquement irruption dans le compartiment. Elle posa les yeux sur la baguette de Drago et lui lança un regard mauvais en s'exclamant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma sœur, Malefoy ?!

\- Non, Daphné... commença Astoria.

\- Ce que je vais te faire, la coupa Drago en tournant sa baguette vers l'ainée des Greengrass, si tu ne te montres pas plus polie avec moi.

\- Polie ? _Polie ?!_ cracha Daphné. Tu peux toujours rêver ! Tu ne vaux rien et encore moins maintenant que ton père croupit en prison.

\- Tout comme le tien, il me semble, répliqua-t-il.

Elle faillit se jeter sur lui, mais Astoria la retint. Drago n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Daphné lui vouait une haine si terrible. Peut-être parce qu'elle était l'amie de Théo ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

\- J'espère que ton père **crèvera** dans sa cellule ! lui balança-t-elle férocement.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer un maléfice, mais Astoria s'interposa à nouveau en se plaçant devant sa sœur. Le Serpentard serra les dents avant de les écarter toutes deux d'un grand geste. Les sœurs Greengrass tombèrent tête la première sur la banquette et il quitta le compartiment, oubliant totalement Crabbe et Goyle. Sur le quai, Blaise et Pansy l'attendaient avec sa valise.

\- Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? l'interrogea Blaise. Et où sont Crabbe et...?

Drago arracha sa valise des mains de Pansy, partant chercher sa mère. Il trouva Narcissa à l'écart, près de la barrière magique. On aurait dit qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : quitter les lieux. Et c'était le cas. Elle se tordait nerveusement les mains en essayant de garder sa dignité malgré les regards empoisonnés que lui lançaient les sorciers qui l'avaient remarquée. Pourtant, Drago la reconnaissait à peine. Ce n'était plus la splendide Narcissa Malefoy. Il ne restait plus qu'une femme glacée qui venait de tout perdre. Pour la première fois, ce fut Drago qui vint la prendre dans ses bras sur le quai.

\- Il reviendra, dit-il comme une promesse.

\- Oui... acquiesça Narcissa en caressant tendrement les cheveux soyeux de son fils. Ils reviendront tous les deux.

Elle impliquait Lucius et Thadeus Nott. Drago releva la tête, et il remarqua que sa mère fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir les sœur Greengrass s'approcher de la barrière avec leur mère. Théodore Nott marchait derrière elles. Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son cousin avait disparu avec les Greengrass.

"Où est-ce qu'il va ? Il..." Drago réalisait que, sans Thadeus, Théodore se retrouvait seul. Plus personne ne l'attendait chez lui. L'unique famille qu'il lui restait, c'étaient les Malefoy. Alors...

\- J'ai proposé de le faire venir au manoir, dit Narcissa en devinant les pensées de son fils. Mais il a refusé. Dahlia Greengrass a accepté de le prendre en charge pour les vacances à la demande de ses filles.

\- Je vois... répondit tristement Drago. "Même dans ces circonstances, il ne supporte vraiment pas de voir ma tête".

\- Je suis désolée, mon chéri.

-... rentrons.

oOo

Théodore préférait largement s'appuyer sur les Greengrass plutôt que sur les Malefoy... sur **Drago** serait plus exact. "Après tout ce temps, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien se dire ?" songea Théo tout en rangeant ses affaires dans sa chambre provisoire. Chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait une conversation avec son cousin, le scénario finissait toujours très mal. Théo ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils se balancent des horreurs. "Je préfère être ici, près de ma mère".

La maison des Greengrass se trouvait dans le quartier de Highgate, à seulement quelques rues de sa propre maison... et du cimetière. Il pourrait déposer des fleurs sur la tombe d'Iris aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. C'était là qu'il se sentait chez lui, à Highgate. Pas dans un manoir glacé du Wiltshire.

\- Théodore ? l'appela-t-on en frappant à sa porte.

\- Entrez, répondit-il.

Il vit apparaître Mrs Dahlia Greengrass. Elle lui offrit un sourire crispé, comme elle l'avait fait en venant le chercher sur le quai. Théo soupçonnait ses filles de lui avoir forcé la main pour l'accueillir ici. Les Greengrass avaient depuis longtemps vu leur nom entaché après que le père de famille fut jeté en prison pour avoir usé d'un sortilège Impardonnable sur sa femme. L'arrivée d'un fils de Mangemort dans cette maison n'arrangeait certainement pas le tableau.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici, lui assura Dahlia malgré tout. N'hésite pas à m'en parler si tu as le moindre problème.

\- Merci, dit amèrement Théodore.

Théo avait déjà un gros problème. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici. Sa mère n'aurait jamais dû mourir si tôt et son père... son père avait été transféré à Azkaban aujourd'hui. Il était vivant, mais Théo ne le reverrait jamais.

\- Te manque-t-il quoi que ce soit ? s'enquit poliment Dahlia.

-... je voudrais des iris.

oOo

\- Maman ?

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Drago frappait à la porte de sa mère, sans obtenir aucune réponse. Lorsqu'il décida d'entrer dans la chambre, il la trouva vide. "Où est-ce qu'elle se cache ?" s'impatienta Drago qui avait déjà fouillé la moitié du manoir sans trouver aucun trace d'elle. "Il ne reste plus que l'aile Ouest..." songea-t-il en glissant un regard prudent vers la porte au bout du couloir. Personne ne se rendait jamais dans cette partie du manoir. On lui avait toujours dit qu'une épidémie d'éclabouille cérébrume s'y était déclarée, il y a longtemps, et que des germes pouvaient perdurer.

Drago s'avança lentement vers la porte de l'aile Ouest, passant devant celle de la chambre des maîtres sans même avoir eu l'idée que sa mère puisse s'y trouver. Pourtant, il s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Narcissa retentir à l'intérieur de la chambre :

\- C'est un cauchemar !

Drago s'approcha de la porte, mais il se retint de l'ouvrir en se rendant compte que sa mère pleurait. Il pouvait entendre des bribes de sanglots :

-... revenir se venger... le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Drago... Lucius en prison... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

Le jeune homme crut entendre un souffle répondre à sa mère. Comme un faible murmure à peine audible. Mais il ne distingua aucun mot et Drago fut convaincu qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un courant d'air. Sa mère était seule, n'est-ce pas ? Elle-même n'entrait presque jamais dans cette chambre. Narcissa n'aurait pas laissé quelqu'un d'autre pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de son cher mari. Drago colla un peu plus son oreille contre la porte.

\- J'aimerais être forte, continua sa mère d'une voix un peu plus calme. Mais... les implications... ça me dépasse. Lucius aurait-il eu raison tout ce temps ? Par où dois-je commencer ?

\- Ne fais confiance à personne.

Drago fut tellement surpris qu'il se cogna la tête contre la porte en perdant l'équilibre. Cette fois, il avait distinctement entendu une voix répondre à sa mère. Une voix féminine qui lui semblait familière, mais...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Narcissa apparut, le visage blême et les yeux encore humides. Elle dévisagea son fils avec un effroi non dissimulé.

\- Drago... tu... balbutia-t-elle. Depuis quand es-tu là ?

\- Avec qui parlais-tu ? demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question.

-... personne. J'étais seule.

\- Vraiment ? répliqua-t-il face à cet odieux mensonge. Je crois plutôt que tu as laissé quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans la chambre de papa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'aurais jamais...

Furieux qu'elle s'entête à mentir, Drago écarta sa mère pour démasquer l'intruse. Mais la chambre était vide, tout comme la salle de bain.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte-fenêtre près du lit.

Le balcon aussi était désert. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu disparaître si vite. Le manoir était protégé par des tonnes de sortilèges anti-intrusion. On en pouvait pas y circuler librement. À moins d'être un employé du ministère.

\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un te répondre, insista-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère. Tu l'as laissée entrer...

\- Drago ! s'exclama Narcissa. J'ose à peine entrer ici. Alors comment je pourrais permettre qu'une autre femme s'approche des affaires de ton père ?

\- Qui a parlé d'une femme ?

Prise de court, Narcissa resta muette. Mais le silence fut rapidement brisé par un cri venant du rez-de-chaussée :

\- CISSY ! Ça suffit maintenant, montre-toi !

\- Tante Bellatrix est là, confirma Drago face à l'air surpris de sa mère. Je te cherchais partout, elle a dit que c'était important.

\- Important ? souffla Narcissa en tressaillant.

\- Mais on n'a pas fini de discuter toi et m...

Sa mère semblait considérer que la discussion était terminée, car elle partit en coup de vent rejoindre Bellatrix avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase. Drago pesta en la suivant. On se foutait vraiment de lui dans cette maison !

Au milieu du hall, Narcissa et Bellatrix se tenaient face à face. En s'approchant, Drago réalisa que sa mère se trouvait dans un réel état de panique. Et quand Narcissa sentit la présence de Drago à ses côtés, elle attrapa son fils d'une main ferme pour le placer derrière elle.

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Non, Bella.

\- Il a demandé à vous voir, annonça la brune en confirmant ses craintes.

\- C'est hors de question ! refusa sa sœur.

\- Mais tu ne crains rien, lui assura Bellatrix d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Tu penses que je m'inquiète pour **moi** ?! s'emporta Narcissa en se débattant avec son fils pour le tenir à l'écart. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'approcher de Drago !

\- Cissy ! Ne m'oblige pas à vous trainer de force jusqu'à lui.

Narcissa fit alors un imperceptible mouvement vers la poche où elle rangeait sa baguette, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de la Mangemort.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda Bellatrix avec un petit rire.

\- S'il a quelque chose à nous dire... je peux aller le voir seule, répondit nerveusement Narcissa.

\- Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? Il veut vous voir **tous les deux**.

-...

 **-** **Maintenant** , insista Bellatrix en voyant que sa sœur s'obstinait à cacher Drago derrière elle malgré les tentatives du jeune homme pour se soustraire à sa poigne. Refuser d'obéir ne ferait qu'empirer votre cas.

\- _Notre cas ?!_ explosa Narcissa. Les Malefoy n'ont aucun compte à lui rendre ! Lucius est en prison parce qu'il lui a obéit ! Il lui a toujours été fidèle et... et maintenant...

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! s'exaspéra sa sœur. **Ton cher mari** s'est senti bien soulagé après la disparition du maître, il y a quinze ans.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Comment peux-tu dire qu'il s'est senti _soulagé_ dans un moment pareil ? Après ce qui s'est passé !

\- Il aurait dû l'être. Moi, j'étais satisfaite d'être débarrassée d'elle. Ce fut un grand réconfort lors de mes années d'emprisonnement.

\- Tu es ignoble, lui lança Narcissa écœurée. Elle était...

\- Elle n'était **rien** ! la coupa Bellatrix. Et ne viens pas me faire la leçon. Je sais qu'au fond, toi aussi, tu la hais.

\- C'est faux...

\- Allons, c'est bien normal. Elle t'a tout pris.

\- Tais-toi ! Elle n'a jamais rien demandé. C'était elle qui souffrait le plus.

\- J'en ai assez de t'entendre la plaindre ! **Elle** et **ton mari**. C'est **navrant**. Maintenant, présentez-vous devant le maître. C'est votre dernière chance.

\- Il veut vraiment me voir ? intervint Drago qui avait enfin réussi à échapper aux mains de Narcissa. Moi aussi ?

\- Bien sûr, Drago chéri, répondit mielleusement Bellatrix. Le maître a beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je lui ai dit à quel point tu étais brillant et il a très envie de te rencontrer.

\- Est-ce qu'il va me faire entrer dans son cercle ?

\- Drago ! s'exclama Narcissa effrayée par le ton enthousiaste de son fils.

\- Peut-être, sourit Bellatrix. Mais il faut me suivre pour le savoir.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser l'emmener, refusa Narcissa alors que Drago se plaçait près de sa tante.

\- Cissy, répliqua fermement Bellatrix. Ça suffit. Lucius n'a pas voulu m'écouter, mais **tu** dois te reprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-...

\- Il te reste moins de trois minutes, annonça Bellatrix en jetant un coup d'œil à la grande horloge au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.

23H57. Les Malefoy veillaient de plus en plus tard. Ils n'arrivaient plus à trouver le sommeil. Drago aurait dû être couché depuis longtemps, en sécurité dans son lit, comme tous les enfants. Oui, c'était encore un enfant. Il n'avait pas à subir tout ça, il ne devait pas être mêlé aux affaires des Mangemorts. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" songea désespérément Narcissa. "Lucius... on n'aurait jamais dû en arriver là. Les Mangemorts... les Malefoy... les Black... toute cette haine... ça va tous nous tuer".

\- Je n'attendrai pas la fin du délai, l'avertit Bellatrix en tripotant nerveusement sa baguette. Il **faut** que tu me suives.

Elle était prête à lancer un Imperium sur sa sœur. Narcissa devait la suivre à tout prix, avant minuit. "C'est pour son bien" se convainquit la Mangemort. Bellatrix s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette, mais la blonde la surprit en annonçant :

\- Très bien, nous y allons. Mais tant qu'on sera là-bas, je veux rester près de mon fils.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Bellatrix avec soulagement. Dépêchons-nous.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'il rentrera sain et sauf à la maison, murmura Narcissa à l'oreille de la Mangemort. **Chère sœur**.

"Eh bien... tu me ferais presque peur, Cissy" songea Bellatrix en suivant sa sœur du regard alors que Narcissa passait un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Drago. "Je me demande jusqu'où tu pourrais aller pour ce sale gosse".

Minuit était sur le point de sonner lorsque Bellatrix les fit transplaner. Elle les emmena dans un lieu bien étrange. En bord de mer, dans une petite crique isolée, il y avait là une grande maison. Les vagues atteignaient presque le perron.

Bellatrix ne leur laissa pas l'occasion d'admirer le paysage et elle les entraina rapidement vers la porte. Leur approche avait dû être signalée par un quelconque sortilège, car la porte s'entrebâilla avant même qu'ils puissent toquer. Le visage d'un homme au regard oblique et aux traits étrangement de travers apparut dans l'embrasure, éclairé par la baguette qu'il pointait dans leur direction. Le Mangemort était si grand que sa tête touchait presque le linteau. C'est alors que Drago remarqua une inscription gravée dans une plaque de cuivre au dessus de la porte : _Je réponds à l'appel du sang_.

\- Mais... s'étonna le jeune homme. Ce ne serait pas la devise des...?

\- Entrez vite ! murmura Bellatrix en les poussant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Drago se cogna contre le Mangemort massif qui l'écarta comme si le garçon n'avait été qu'une poussière sur sa robe de sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenus ? lança l'homme à Bellatrix alors que minuit commençait à sonner. Tu as failli rater le changement !

\- Garde tes commentaires, Amycus, répliqua la Mangemort en claquant la porte derrière elle. Nous sommes arrivés à temps, c'est tout ce qui...

Elle fut interrompue par une secousse qui fit trembler la maison entière. La poussière tomba des poutres qui soutenaient le plafond, et Drago faillit à nouveau perdre l'équilibre, mais sa mère le retint fermement par les épaules. La secousse cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était déclenchée lorsque le dernier coup de minuit sonna.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Drago stupéfait.

\- L'heure du changement, ricana Amycus en adressant un sourire mauvais aux Malefoy.

\- Suivez-moi, marmonna Bellatrix alors que Narcissa foudroyait le Mangemort du regard.

Sentant les ongles de sa mère s'enfoncer désagréablement dans ses épaules, Drago se dégagea pour suivre sa tante. Il faisait vraiment très sombre et il paraissait clair que cette maison avait connu des jours meilleurs. Les Mangemorts n'étaient peut-être pas très doués pour le ménage, mais Drago devinait que cet endroit était longtemps resté inhabité. On aurait dit une vieille maison hantée.

\- Cette maison appartient aux Nott ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant l'inscription qu'il avait vue à l'entrée.

\- _Appartenait_ , rectifia Bellatrix avec amusement. Les Nott l'ont gentiment cédée au maître, il y a longtemps.

Ils ne croisèrent aucun autre Mangemort en dehors d'une petite femme brune trapue qui semblait monter la garde devant une grande porte à double battant. Drago remarqua qu'elle avait un air de famille avec Amycus. Elle était aussi petite qu'il était grand, mais ils partageaient la disgrâce de leurs traits.

\- Tu fais attendre le maître, Bellatrix ? ricana-t-elle à la manière d'Amycus. Tu aimes te faire punir ?

\- Pas autant que toi, Alecto, répliqua Bellatrix. Dommage que Rabastan ne soit plus là pour te donner la fessée.

Alecto perdit soudainement tout sourire. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avaler une bouteille entière de Doxycide. Fière de son petit effet, Bellatrix la bouscula pour frapper à la grande porte. Elle annonça les Malefoy et une voix glacée lui répondit :

\- Entrez tous les trois.

Drago passa fébrilement une main dans ses cheveux et il épousseta ses vêtements pour se rendre présentable. Il espérait faire bonne impression devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le garçon avait souvent imaginé ce moment. Son entrée dans la cour des grands, avec son père, se tenant fièrement à ses côtés. Drago devrait se contenter d'une mère effrayée. Même si elle tentait de le dissimuler, Narcissa était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Drago allait lui demander si elle avait déjà rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Bellatrix les fit entrer dans la pièce avant qu'il puisse prononcer un mot. Sa tante prit plaisir à claquer la porte au nez d'Alecto, puis elle alla se jeter aux pieds de l'être qui occupait la plus grande place dans sa vie. Oui, _l'être_. Il le voyait pour la première fois et, aux yeux de Drago, Voldemort n'avait rien d'humain.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis au milieu de cette pièce aux rideaux tirés, dans un fauteuil de velours aussi noir que ses vêtements. Ses mains blanchâtres et son visage aux airs de tête de mort contrastaient affreusement avec le décors sombre. La lueur d'un unique chandelier faisait rougeoyer ses pupilles de serpent. Les traits de son visage étaient très étranges, déformés, mais dans un autre registre que ceux des Carrow. Contre un mur, Drago remarqua un miroir craquelé et piqué par le temps. Le garçon eut du mal à reconnaitre son propre reflet. C'était l'impression que dégageait le visage de Voldemort. Cette apparence... était à la fois effrayante et fascinante. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

\- Les revers de la magie noire, répondit Voldemort à sa question muette lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Drago retint son souffle. Le mage noir avait deviné ses pensées si facilement. Mais il ne semblait pas vexé. Tous ceux qui le voyaient pour la première fois réagissaient sûrement de la même façon. Gêné, Drago glissa un regard vers sa mère. Elle essayait toujours de se montrer sereine, mais son angoisse transparaissait irrémédiablement. Drago la vit frémir lorsque Voldemort prononça son nom :

\- Narcissa, quel plaisir de te revoir. Toujours aussi charmante.

Ils s'étaient donc déjà rencontrés. Mais il était clair que le revoir était tout sauf un _plaisir_ pour elle. Narcissa faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres tendit la main vers elle pour l'inviter à s'avancer. Elle hésita. L'espace d'une seconde. Que lui voulait-il ? Devrait-elle s'incliner ? Mettre un genoux à terre, comme Bellatrix ? Narcissa était prête à s'humilier si cela pouvait atténuer la rancœur que Voldemort portait envers sa famille. Si ça lui permettait de protéger Drago. Alors, elle avança, le regard baissé. Mais avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit brusquement sa main et il l'approcha de ses lèvres. Cependant, il n'y déposa aucun baiser. Il se contenta de la tenir avec ses doigts glacés, près de son souffle glacé. Puis il murmura en dévisageant Narcissa :

\- J'ai toujours pensé que le tourment t'allait à ravir.

Refusant de le regarder dans les yeux, elle blêmit plus que jamais, et ses doigts tremblèrent contre ceux de Voldemort. Il sourit. Ça l'amusait. Il les avait faits venir pour les tourmenter encore plus. Mais jusqu'où irait-il ? Narcissa se tendit d'autant plus lorsque Voldemort tendit son autre main vers son visage, comme pour lui caresser la joue... ou la forcer à croiser son regard.

Jalouse de l'attention que son maître portait à sa sœur, Bellatrix toucha du bout des doigts la robe de sorcier de Voldemort en minaudant :

\- Maître, je vous les ai amenés comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

\- Tu m'as tout de même fait attendre, lui reprocha le mage noir en relâchant Narcissa qui ne se fit pas prier pour retourner auprès de son fils.

\- Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses, répondit aussitôt Bellatrix en s'inclinant un peu plus. Croyez bien que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour...

\- Silence, la coupa-t-il en tirant d'un coup sec sur sa robe de sorcier pour la soustraire aux doigts de Bellatrix. Debout.

La Mangemort s'exécuta et recula de quelques pas, laissant le champ libre à Voldemort pour s'occuper des Malefoy. Les yeux du mage noir se fixèrent sur Drago.

\- Te voici donc, mon garçon. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Je suis sûr qu'on te l'a déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En... en effet, confirma nerveusement Drago. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il comme il aurait répondu à l'un de ses professeurs de Poudlard.

\- Je me souviens du jour où Lucius a rejoint mes rangs. Il était jeune, plein d'enthousiasme. Il avait hâte de faire ses preuves et...

\- Je suis comme lui, assura vivement Drago. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais...

\- Ne m'interromps pas, le coupa Voldemort d'un ton calme mais ferme.

\- Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt le garçon. Je voulais juste...

\- Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire satisfait qui fit frémir Narcissa. J'apprécie ton zèle. Mais il faudra faire preuve de finesse pour remplir la mission que je souhaite te confier.

Drago voulut à nouveau parler, mais il se retint de justesse. Une mission ? Vraiment ? Il chercha toutes les possibilités dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait bien attendre d'un jeune garçon ? Narcissa se le demandait aussi, avec horreur. Quant à Bellatrix, elle cligna des yeux avec surprise. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Pourquoi choisir Drago alors qu'elle était prête à donner sa vie pour le maître ? Il n'y avait aucune mission qu'un gamin de 16 ans puisse accomplir mieux qu'elle.

\- Tu veux contribuer à notre cause, Drago ? demanda Voldemort en guettant la moindre réaction du garçon. La cause que ton père a toujours défendue, envers et contre tout ?

\- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Eh bien... tu dois tuer Albus Dumbledore, annonça le mage noir comme s'il s'agissait d'une bagatelle.

Ils en restèrent sans voix. "J'ai mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ?" songea Drago complètement pétrifié. Narcissa, elle, ne doutait pas de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle savait très bien que Voldemort était sérieux, et elle savait aussi pourquoi. "On y est... Lucius, il veut faire tuer notre garçon" comprit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Ça semble si simple, dit comme ça, s'amusa Voldemort. Je l'avoue, ce sera une tâche ardue. Mais le meilleur moyen d'y arriver, c'est de passer à l'action là où Dumbledore sera le plus susceptible de baisser sa garde. À l'intérieur même de Poudlard. Il se croit invincible dans son pathétique château. L'heure est venue de lui donner une leçon d'humilité.

-...

\- Si tu parviens à le tuer toi-même... ou si tu réussis à faire pénétrer mes fidèles dans le château, ajouta Voldemort, alors tu seras plus que récompensé, Drago. Tu honoreras ta famille.

La seule idée de redorer le blason des Malefoy fit perdre toute appréhension à Drago. Voldemort ne lui demanderait pas une chose pareille s'il ne le croyait pas capable de réussir. "Tuer... laisser les Mangemorts s'infiltrer..." se repassa-t-il en boucle dans sa tête, comme s'il espérait rendre ces mots plus banals, moins effrayants.

\- J'aurais pu demander au professeur Rogue de s'en charger, continua Voldemort en faisant tiquer Bellatrix d'autant plus. Mais j'ai préféré te donner une chance de prouver à tout le monde que...

\- Je peux le faire ! accepta Drago sans se rendre compte qu'il avait encore interrompu Voldemort.

\- J'en suis sûr, approuva le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ravalant une remontrance. C'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi. Approche.

Drago sentit sa mère le retenir par un bout de sa manche, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans son giron. C'était terminé. Son père avait raison, il n'était plus un enfant.

 _Ne perds jamais la face, Drago._

"J'ai dit que je pouvais le faire... alors je vais le faire" pensa-t-il avec détermination en s'arrachant à sa mère pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Narcissa ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Drago se laissait entraîner dans une histoire qui le dépassait complètement et... "Une minute" songea-t-elle brusquement lorsqu'elle vit Voldemort sortir sa baguette. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?"

\- À présent, Drago, il faut sceller notre engagement, dit très sérieusement le mage noir. Montre-moi ta détermination. Accepte la marque des Ténèbres, ajouta-t-il en les faisant tous sursauter. Et je t'accepterai à mes côtés. Tu auras une place d'honneur dans le nouvel ordre que nous allons instaurer. Comme tous les autres élus, comme tous les autres Mangemorts. Quelle est ta réponse ?

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, mais Bellatrix la fit taire en lui saisissant le bras. Un seul mot, et ils étaient tous morts. Heureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop occupé à dévisager Drago pour se soucier d'elles. Le jeune homme comprenait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un moment critique. De toute façon, il n'avait qu'une seule réponse à donner :

\- J'accepte la marque des Ténèbres.

\- Et je t'accepte, Drago Malefoy, acquiesça Voldemort en relevant la manche gauche du garçon. Maintenant, répète après moi : _les ennemis de mon maître sont mes proies_.

\- Les ennemis de mon maître sont mes proies, répéta distinctement Drago.

\- _Je fais de leur mort mon festin._

-... Je fais de leur mort mon festin, continua le garçon en frissonnant.

\- _Dans ma chair et mon sang, je grave cet éternel serment de fidélité. Je remets ma vie entre les mains de celui qui peut tout prendre et tout donner. Le seul qui puisse voler la Mort elle-même._

Drago reprenait mot pour mot tout ce que disait Voldemort. Pour Narcissa, c'était insupportable. Cet appel à la violence et à la haine. Ce serment qui faisait de son fils un esclave de la magie noire... "Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai rien pu faire" songea-t-elle désespérément. "Pardonnez-moi".

\- Je sers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis un Mangemort, termina Drago.

Soudain... Voldemort cracha. Il expulsa de sa bouche un liquide noir qui atterrit sur l'avant-bras nu de Drago. Le garçon en fut d'abord dégoûté. Mais quand Voldemort se mit à siffler à la manière d'un serpent... et quand le... **venin**... se mit à remuer sur sa peau... Drago ne put que se sentir horrifié. Et il hurla à pleins poumons... lorsque cette chose noire **s'attaqua** à son bras pour s'infiltrer sous sa peau.

Narcissa se jeta en avant, mais Bellatrix la retint de justesse avant qu'elle puisse arracher Drago aux mains de Voldemort.

\- Reste tranquille, ça fait partie du rituel, expliqua la Mangemort alors que sa sœur se débattait comme une furie. C'est bientôt fini.

\- Lâche-moi ! s'exclama Narcissa en lui écrasant le pied d'un grand coup de talon.

Elle échappa à Bellatrix au moment où Drago cessa de hurler. La douleur avait fait tomber le garçon à genoux. Voldemort lâcha son bras et Drago put voir la marque ténébreuse sur sa peau pâle. Un crâne vomissant un serpent. Le mangeur de mort.

\- La souffrance est nécessaire, dit Voldemort en observant le garçon pantelant. Ce sont les souvenirs douloureux dont on se souvient le mieux. Tu n'oublieras pas ton serment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non... je n'oublierai pas, lui assura Drago en se relevant tant bien que mal.

\- Je crois que nous avons inquiété ta tendre mère, s'amusa le mage noir en tournant les yeux vers les sœurs Black échevelées. Tu n'es pas encore habituée au rituel, Narcissa ? Tu as toujours l'air de vouloir intervenir. Fais attention. Avoir trop bon cœur, ça peut être dangereux. Je te pardonne pour cette fois, car il s'agit de ton fils.

Drago tremblait encore, choqué par ce qui venait de se produire. Son bras gauche le faisait affreusement souffrir, mais il finit par rassurer sa mère d'un regard. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à venir le prendre dans ses bras devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- N'oublie ni ton serment ni ta mission, Drago, continua Voldemort en reportant son attention sur le garçon. Je souhaite qu'elle aboutisse dans les plus brefs délais. Ta tante te donnera quelques petites leçons qui t'aideront dans ta tâche. Entendu, Bellatrix ?

\- Absolument, maître, répondit aussitôt la Mangemort. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur votre plus fidèle...

\- Tu devras être très discret, Drago, ajouta le mage noir en ignorant les niaiseries de Bellatrix. Cette mission ne doit en aucun cas être compromise. Fais-nous entrer dans Poudlard. **Tue Dumbledore** _ **de ta main**_.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas, promit Drago.

\- Oui, tu ressembles à ton père, mais tu n'es pas lui. Toi, tu réussiras ta mission. Tu rachèteras sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon acquiesça avec gêne. Il voulut demander si Voldemort avait prévu d'agir pour libérer ses partisans d'Azkaban, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait fini avec cette entrevue :

\- Maintenant, laissez-moi. Un rendez-vous très important m'attend, et je ne compte pas le rater. Inutile de préciser que vous êtes **tous les trois** tenus au secret sur ce qui s'est dit ici, insista-t-il. Les exploits de Drago n'en seront que plus brillants. Partez.

Drago imita sa tante en s'inclinant avant de sortir. Dès qu'ils rejoignirent Alecto dans le couloir, Narcissa se jeta sur le bras gauche de son fils.

\- Arrête ça ! se plaignit-il en la repoussant.

\- Tu souffres ? s'enquit sa mère.

\- Je vais très bien, marmonna-t-il en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Quel brave petit garçon, s'amusa Alecto.

En une fraction de seconde, Narcissa se tourna vers elle pour lui asséner une gifle monumentale. Puis elle partit sur les traces de Drago avant qu'Alecto ait l'occasion de réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? s'indigna la Mangemort en se tenant la joue.

\- Elle vit une période merdique, résuma Bellatrix sans même essayer de cacher son sourire.

Narcissa rattrapa rapidement son fils. Elle essaya de lui parler, de lui faire dire ce qu'il ressentait. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Porter la marque des Ténèbres, accomplir cette mission insensée...

\- Drago, parle-moi ! le supplia-t-elle.

Le garçon s'arrêta. Mais il ne se retourna pas vers elle pour autant.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, maman, dit-il enfin.

\- Je ne peux pas, refusa-t-elle. Toute cette histoire, ça va te tuer !

\- C'est ridicule. Je sais que je peux y arriver. J'ai déjà une idée sur la façon de procéder.

\- Une idée ? s'étonna Narcissa. Laquelle ?

Drago reprit son chemin sans répondre. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là. Narcissa devait absolument lui faire réaliser ce qui venait **vraiment** de se passer dans cette pièce.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises au moins **pourquoi** il t'a confié cette mission ? demanda-t-elle vivement. Pourquoi il t'a **marqué** ?

\- Pour m'honorer ! répliqua-t-il en faisant volte-face. Il a reconnu ma valeur et je vais lui prouver qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.

\- C'est toi qui te trompes, essaya-t-elle de le raisonner. Tu l'as entendu parler de la _faute_ de ton père ? Il te met en danger pour punir Lucius ! Il a fait de toi un Mangemort pour t'enchaîner jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Cette marque... ce n'est pas un honneur, c'est une malédiction !

\- Non, il m'a **choisi** , s'obstina Drago. Je fais partie des élus, comme papa. S'il a vraiment commis une faute, je vais réparer ça. Et quand papa rentrera, il sera fier de moi.

\- Non ! Non, mon chéri...

\- Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant ! s'emporta-t-il. Je t'ai dit que j'avais un plan.

\- Et tu espères quoi ? Tomber par hasard sur un nouveau passage secret ? Battre Dumbledore en duel ? ironisa-t-elle à bout de nerf.

\- Ne me pose pas de questions et je ne t'en poserai pas non plus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot, s'exaspéra-t-il. J'entends constamment parler d' **elle**. Ta petite conversation avec Bellatrix ne m'a pas échappée. Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme qui a tant compté pour papa mais, même morte, elle représente un problème pour les Malefoy.

Narcissa semblait horrifiée. Mais elle ne prononça pas un mot.

\- Tu vois ? continua Drago. Vous ne me dites absolument rien. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais des comptes à rendre. Quant à ce que j'ai entendu dans la chambre de papa... tu m'as **menti** en m'affirmant que tu étais seule. Ne recommence plus. Je préfère encore le silence au mensonge.

Il reprit son chemin en lançant un regard blessé à sa mère. Drago avait toujours cru naïvement qu'elle était incapable de lui mentir. Il était habitué à entendre les mots : _ne t'en mêle pas_. Mais le **mensonge**... il ne pouvait pas le supporter. "Je pensais qu'au moins **elle**... je croyais qu'elle ne me décevrait jamais". Sa mère aurait dû le soutenir dans un moment aussi crucial. Il allait défendre les valeurs de leur famille et restaurer leur honneur.

 _Puissance... Respect... oui. C'est ce qu'incarne le nom des Malefoy._

L'assassinat de Dumbledore, c'était un défi à la hauteur d'un Malefoy. Leur devise : _Je veux tout, je ne perds rien._ Il n'y avait aucune limite à leur ambition. "Quand papa reviendra, on n'aura rien perdu. Mais tout gagné" se promit Drago. "Je leur prouverai à tous que je ne suis plus un gamin". Comme Amycus l'avait dit... c'était _l'heure du changement_.

D'ailleurs, lorsque les Malefoy sortirent de la maison ancestrale des Nott, ils eurent la surprise de se retrouver en pleine forêt. La mer avait complètement disparu. Narcissa et Drago échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

\- Ouais... c'est perturbant, approuva Amycus avant de claquer la porte derrière eux.

oOo

Théodore était en train de rêver. Il se trouvait au bord du lac de Poudlard avec Drago. Les deux garçons avaient les pieds dans l'eau. Ils admiraient le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une belle journée, calme et chaleureuse. Ils étaient parfaitement sereins. Puis il leur suffit d'un regard complice pour se mettre soudainement à chahuter avec l'eau en riant aux éclats. Sans raison, comme deux gamins. Comme avant. Avant le cimetière.

Lorsque Drago éclaboussa soudainement Théo en plein visage, le jeune Nott fut surpris par la sensation glacée de l'eau sur sa joue. Théodore se réveilla alors en sursaut. Il se toucha le visage. Sa joue était gelée. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il pouvait voir son souffle se condenser. Pour une nuit de juillet... l'air était bien trop froid.

Théo se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. De la buée avait rendue la vitre opaque. Le garçon se leva. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en faisant attention au vase posé sur le rebord. Il ne voulait surtout pas renverser ses iris. Théo constata qu'un épais brouillard planait sur Highgate. Peut-être même sur tout Londres.

\- Les Détraqueurs rôdent.

Il sursauta. Appuyée à la fenêtre de la chambre voisine, Astoria observait elle aussi le brouillard.

\- Ce froid qu'ils dégagent... c'est vraiment étrange, continua-t-elle. On croirait presque qu'il pourrait se mettre à neiger.

De la neige en été ? Ça semblait aussi improbable qu'une réconciliation entre lui et Drago. "On n'est pas prêts de se mettre à chahuter dans l'eau comme des débiles" songea-t-il en réalisant à quel point son rêve avait été ridicule.

\- Est-ce qu'il fait toujours aussi froid à Azkaban ? murmura Astoria.

Théo ne savait pas trop si elle attendait de lui une réponse. En fait, il commençait à se demander si elle avait vraiment remarqué sa présence. Elle ne l'avait pas encore regardé une seule fois.

De toute façon, il n'en savait rien. Faisait-il aussi froid que ça à Azkaban ? "J'aimerais pouvoir rendre visite à mon père pour le savoir".

\- Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais... hésita Astoria avant de tourner enfin son regard vers Théodore. Ça me soulage un peu de voir ce brouillard. Plus il y a de Détraqueurs ici, moins les prisonniers doivent souffrir. J'espère que mon père peut se réchauffer maintenant.

"C'est vrai..." réalisa Théodore. "Son père aussi est à Azkaban".

\- Astoria... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton père ? **Exactement** , s'enquit-il avec hésitation.

Il n'avait jamais osé questionner les filles. Mais c'était l'occasion. Astoria jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Les sœurs Greengrass partageaient la même chambre depuis l'arrivée de Théo. Daphné dormait à poings fermés, alors Astoria soupira :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre. On était très heureux... je crois...

-...?

\- Ce dont je me souviens le mieux, ce sont les fois où mon père venait me consoler quand je faisais un cauchemar. Il me prenait dans ses bras tout en me racontant un conte et c'était suffisant pour me rassurer. Jusqu'à ce que...

\- Jusqu'à ce que... **quoi** ? s'enquit Théo.

\- Je... j'ai vu quelque chose... qui m'a terrifiée. Un soir, un Détraqueur... p... pardon... s'excusa-t-elle toute tremblante. J'ai beaucoup de mal à en parler...

\- Ne te force pas, la rassura-t-il en regrettant de l'avoir entrainée dans cette discussion.

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, résuma Astoria en essuyant les larmes qui avaient perlé malgré elle au coin de ses yeux. Et les contes de fées n'étaient plus suffisants pour calmer mes cauchemars. Alors mon père... s'est servi d'une épingle magique, décorée d'une jolie rose bleue. Il m'a piqué le doigt avec cette épingle en argent, et tu sais quoi ? Mes cauchemars se sont envolés. Depuis, chaque nuit je dors aussi paisiblement que la Belle au bois dormant.

\- _La Belle au bois dormant_ ?

\- C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui tombe dans un profond sommeil après s'être piqué le doigt et... laisse tomber, s'arrêta-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai égaré cette épingle. Mon père s'est mis à changer après ça. Il était... très en **colère**. Ma mère a essayé de le calmer. Mais il lui a lancé un Imperium. Ça a causé des problèmes au ministère. Et quand il se sont rendu compte de ce que mon père avait fait, ils l'ont enfermé.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Théodore sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolée pour ton père.

\- Quoi qu'il ait pu faire, je n'ai jamais eu honte d'être son fils. Ce qui me gêne, c'est la honte des autres.

-...?

\- Tous ceux qui appréciaient mon père ont maintenant honte de l'avoir eu dans leurs relations, précisa-t-il. Le pire, c'est qu'ils pensent tous que **je** devrais me sentir honteux.

\- Quelqu'un t'a fait une remarque ? s'enquit Astoria.

\- Les regards peuvent être cruellement éloquents. Et j'ai reçu la petite visite d'un employé du ministère à Poudlard qui était bien embêté de savoir ce qu'il allait faire d'un fils de Mangemort esseulé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Théo ? demanda-t-elle soucieusement. Tu es loin d'être seul, Drago est ton cousin...

\- Mon _petit-cousin_ , en vérité, précisa Théodore. Sa grand-mère, Mélissandre, était la sœur de mon père. Mais... non. Je ne pouvais pas aller là-bas. Entre Drago et moi c'est... **compliqué**.

\- J'avais remarqué, acquiesça Astoria. Mais vous vivez la même épreuve. Ça devrait vous rapprocher, peu importe ce qui vous a séparés.

\- Tu ne sais rien. La seule chose qui pourrait nous rapprocher, ce serait...

Les derniers mots de sa phrase restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Théodore cessa brusquement de respirer. La buée sur sa fenêtre venait de se transformer en givre. Les jeunes virent alors avec terreur une forme sombre sortir du brouillard pour foncer droit vers eux. Théodore et Astoria se tassèrent sur eux-même. Et le garçon se jeta sur le côté lorsqu'il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le Détraqueur. Le vase contenant les iris vacilla, mais la créature n'entra pas dans la chambre. Une voix féminine hurla dans la nuit, et le vase se brisa. Théodore se releva au moment où une nouvelle voix cria :

\- _Spero patronum_ !

Théo se précipita sur sa fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'Astoria allait bien. Mais il ne vit pas la jeune fille.

\- Astoria ! l'appela-t-il.

\- Je... je suis là... répondit-elle faiblement en réapparaissant à la fenêtre.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Théo en la voyant pâle comme un linge. Tu as hurlé...

\- Ce n'était... pas moi, articula-t-elle difficilement. Je crois... que ça venait d'en haut.

"En haut ?" s'étonna Théodore en levant la tête. "Mais on est au dernier étage. Il y a quelqu'un sur le toit ?" Il se tordit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui se passait là-haut. Mais il put seulement voir une toute petite forme argentée faire de très rapides zigzag avant de plonger vers la rue à toute vitesse. Lorsque le patronus disparut, Théodore distingua une silhouette dans la brume qui s'éloignait. Mais il y avait trop de brouillard pour discerner un visage.

\- Tu es sûr... qu'il est parti ? demanda Astoria avec des trémolos de panique dans la voix.

\- Quelqu'un l'a fait fuir, lui assura Théo en tendant la main vers la jeune fille pour lui offrir un contact rassurant.

\- Tu dois me prendre... pour une froussarde... murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant à la main de Théo comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Pas du tout, ces créatures traumatisent tout le monde. Même si c'est la première fois que je vois un Détraqueur d'aussi près. J'en avais seulement vus de loin, à Poudlard, quand ils traquaient Sirius Black. Heureusement, ce Détraqueur n'en avait pas après nous.

\- Mais dans ce cas... s'interrogea-t-elle en levant à son tour la tête vers le toit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? intervint soudainement une voix dans le dos de Théodore.

Une femme était entrée dans la chambre sans ouvrir la porte. En vérité, elle était simplement passée à travers. Théo n'était pas le seul locataire des Greengrass. Le fantôme de la grand-mère des filles logeait aussi dans la maison.

\- Quelqu'un a crié dehors, expliqua Théo. Sur le toit.

\- Grand-mère ? appela Astoria dans la chambre voisine. Tu pourrais aller voir sur le toit ? Il y a un Détraqueur...

\- Je n'irai rien voir du tout, refusa tout net le fantôme. Mais... fermez tout de suite ces fenêtres ! Astoria ! tempêta-t-elle brusquement en passant dans la chambre des filles.

\- Bon sang... bougonna Daphné en lançant son oreiller au hasard. Vous allez la fermer ?!

\- Daphné ! s'indigna sa grand-mère alors que le coussin de la jeune fille lui traversait la tête. Surveille ton langage !

\- Désolée, s'excusa Astoria auprès de Théodore en refermant sa fenêtre. Bonne nuit.

\- Ouais... bonne nuit, répondit-il sans trop de conviction.

Difficile de retourner tranquillement se coucher après ça. Mais il ferma lui aussi sa fenêtre, se tournant vers son lit. Théo posa alors les yeux sur les restes du vase qui s'était brisé au sol. Le garçon se baissa pour ramasser délicatement les iris. Il irait les déposer sur la tombe de sa mère dès que les rayons du soleil perceraient à travers la brume.

Dehors, la sorcière qui avait fait fuir le Détraqueur marchait en observant le ciel. Le brouillard masquait les étoiles. Il lui serait très difficile de retrouver la trace de la créature. Sa meilleure chance, c'était de mettre la main sur celle que le Détraqueur traquait. Celle qui avait à l'instant failli subir son baiser mortel, sur le toit des Greengrass.

La sorcière traversa quelques rues avant de pénétrer dans le jardin d'une petite maison d'aspect très ordinaire. Mais lorsqu'elle vint toucher la poignée de la porte d'entrée, une pancarte émergea d'un rosier pour flotter devant ses yeux avec ce message :

CETTE MAISON EST LA PROPRIÉTÉ DE THÉODORE ÉDOUARD NOTT.  
TOUTE INTRUSION SERA SANCTIONNÉE PAR LE MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE.  
SI VOUS NE DISPOSEZ PAS D'AUTORISATION, VEUILLEZ FAIRE DEMI-TOUR.

Ignorant l'avertissement, elle déverrouilla la porte grâce à la magie. À l'intérieur, tout était sombre et silencieux. Rien d'anormal, puisque personne n'était censé habiter ici. Iris Nott décédée, Thadeus Nott emprisonné à perpétuité... et Théodore Nott qui ne pourrait prendre possession des lieux qu'à sa majorité. "Le sort s'acharne..." songea-t-elle en inspectant silencieusement la maison. Rien au rez-de-chaussée, ni à l'étage. La maison était bien vide. Elle soupira. "Où est-ce qu'elle se cache ?" s'interrogea la sorcière tandis que l'horloge du salon des Nott sonnait minuit. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison lorsqu'une personne lui barra le passage. Une autre sorcière, plus âgée, qui l'interpela sévèrement :

\- Dahlia Greengrass.

\- Vous êtes arrivée plus vite que je ne l'imaginais, Amélia, regretta Mrs Greengrass. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi sauter hors de votre lit, j'étais juste...

\- Le climat actuel est bien trop tendu pour que je puisse me payer le luxe de dormir, l'interrompit Amélia Bones d'un ton sec. Mais je vois que vous vous amusez à me donner du travail supplémentaire.

\- Comme vous, je ne fais que mon travail, se défendit Dahlia.

\- Vous êtes ici dans une propriété privée ! Les Oubliators sont soumis aux mêmes règles que les autres.

\- Sauf en ce qui concerne **les** **É** **garés** , la contredit l'Oubliator d'un ton très sérieux.

Mrs Bones sursauta. Puis elle vérifia les alentours par crainte qu'une tierce personne ait pu entendre les mots de Dahlia.

\- Ne parlons pas de ça ici ! murmura vivement Amélia. Suivez-moi.

Mrs Greengrass acquiesça et elles sortirent de la maison. Mrs Bones reverrouilla la porte d'entrée, puis elle fit tansplaner l'Oubliator avec elle. Les sorcières réapparurent dans un petit appartement encombré par des piles de dossiers et de parchemins portant la marque du ministère.

\- Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à dormir, dit Dahlia impressionnée. Vous arrivez à trouver votre lit sous ces tonnes de papiers ?

\- Ne renversez rien, lui ordonna Amélia en zigzagant habilement jusqu'à son bureau.

Mrs Bones attrapa un monocle qui trainait là et elle se remit au travail, sans attendre, tout en questionnant Dahlia :

\- Parlez-moi des Égarés. Quel est le rapport avec les Nott ?

\- Nous avons été contactés il y a plus d'un mois par le gardien du cimetière de Highgate. La tombe d'Iris Nott a été fracturée... **de l'intérieur** , précisa gravement Dahlia. Aucune trace du corps.

-... je vois.

\- J'ai respecté la procédure en effaçant les preuves. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attraper le Détraqueur. Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas pu le capturer.

\- Comment avez-vous su que vous aviez affaire au bon Détraqueur ? la questionna Amélia. Il y en a des dizaines qui rôdent partout.

\- Je l'ai vu s'attaquer à **elle** , expliqua Dahlia. C'est pour ça que je suis allée chez les Nott. Je me suis dit qu'elle s'était peut-être réfugiée là-bas. Dans le pire des cas... j'irai voir chez les Malefoy.

\- Nous devons à tout prix reprendre le contrôle sur les Détraqueurs avant que notre communauté apprenne l'existence des Égarés, s'inquiéta Amélia. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer la confusion ambiante. Le ministère ne peut pas se permettre de perdre toute crédibilité. Pas maintenant.

\- Les Oubliators ne peuvent pas protéger à eux seuls les secrets du ministère, l'avertit Dahlia. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux.

\- Nous devons solliciter l'aide des ministères étrangers, acquiesça Mrs Bones en fouillant son bureau pour trouver un parchemin vierge. Ils nous enverrons des renforts. Après tout, ils ont autant à perdre que nous.

\- J'espère que ce sera suffisant parce que... quand les massacres commenceront, rares sont ceux qui mourront sans regrets. Les gens seront complètement perdus.

\- Il n'y aura pas de massacres tant que je serai en vie, promit Amélia qui griffonnait frénétiquement un message en urgence pour la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, dit Dahlia avec amertume.

Amélia déplaça une énorme pile de parchemins encombrant son bureau pour faire apparaître une cage à hibou. Le pauvre animal s'était vu ensevelir avec le temps et il cligna douloureusement des yeux lorsque sa maîtresse le sortit de sa cage pour l'exposer à la lumière. Puis la directrice du département de la justice magique confia le hibou à Dahlia qui dut enjamber des montagnes de papiers pour atteindre la fenêtre. Elle laissa le hibou s'envoler avec l'appel à l'aide d'Amélia. La Confédération Internationale des Sorciers devait absolument mobiliser un maximum d'Oubliators avant que les sorciers réalisent qu'une partie des tombes de leurs cimetières étaient vides.

Dahlia allait fermer la fenêtre lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'un Moldu qui promenait un bouledogue dans la rue. "Il m'a vu libérer le hibou" comprit-elle à la façon dont l'homme la fixait. L'Oubliator hésita un instant avant de refermer la fenêtre. Ça ne méritait pas un sort d'amnésie.

\- Vous n'avez même pas lancé les sorts élémentaires de protection ? reprocha-t-elle à Amélia.

\- Pour me protéger de qui ? De vous ? plaisanta la sorcière. Cette adresse n'est même pas connue de ma famille et il n'y a pas un sorcier à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Je ne vous aurais jamais imaginée aussi négligente, répondit Dahlia sidérée. Si vous voulez vraiment vivre pour empêcher les massacres...

\- Merci, Dahlia, l'interrompit Mrs Bones. Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps alors que vous avez dû laisser vos filles seules chez vous.

-... mes filles ne seraient pas seules si vous n'aviez pas enfermé leur père à Azkaban, répliqua Mrs Greengrass d'un ton acerbe.

\- Comment ?! s'étrangla Amélia en laissant tomber son monocle. Vous essayez encore de...? Je pensais que vous aviez tiré un trait sur toute cette histoire !

\- Cette _histoire_ , c'est mon **mari**! s'emporta Dahlia.

\- Mais il vous a soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium, lui rappela Mrs Bones.

\- Combien de fois dois-je vous répéter qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait ? Il était... désespéré.

\- Vous avez fait appel du jugement plusieurs fois, mais la loi...

\- Oui, et j'ai aussi fait appel à **vous** , confirma Dahlia. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intègre, la seule qui pourrait m'aider, mais vous préférez protéger les petits secrets du ministère !

\- Secrets que vous avez aussi juré de conserver, lui rappela Amélia d'un ton d'avertissement. Si vous parlez des Égarés... à **qui que ce soit**...

\- Vous m'enfermerez aussi ? devina Dahlia. Je serai traitée au même titre que les pires criminels ? Combien d'innocents remplissent les cellules d'Azkaban uniquement parce qu'ils en savaient trop ?

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre mari. C'est la vérité, insista Mrs Bones lorsque Dahlia leva les yeux au ciel. Vous croyez que je n'ai rien tenté pour vous venir en aide, mais il y a des choses contre lesquelles même moi je suis impuissante. Je n'ai malheureusement pas les pleins pouvoirs au ministère.

\- Si vous êtes vraiment sincère... quelle pitié que vous ne succédiez pas à Fudge, regretta Mrs Greengrass.

Elle transplana sur ces mots et Amélia soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Si seulement elle pouvait dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Fermer les yeux et oublier le retour de Voldemort. Oublier toutes ces pauvres âmes auxquelles elle n'avait pas pu éviter Azkaban. "J'ai pu leur éviter de **s'égarer**... c'est toujours ça".

Soudain, elle entendit de nouveau le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, suivi par le grondement d'une pile de dossiers tombant en cascade.

\- Vous aviez autre chose à me dire ? demanda Amélia en relevant la tête.

Elle s'attendait à revoir Dahlia, mais elle se retrouva face à Lord Voldemort.

\- Oups, s'amusa-t-il en écartant du pied les dossiers qu'il avait fait tomber. Navré de vous déranger si tard, Mrs Bones. Mais c'est l'heure des grands renversements. Vous d'abord.

* * *

Bonsoir ! J'espère avoir votre avis sur ce deuxième chapitre. Je n'ai égaré personne au moins ? ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

 **EdenAlix** : re ! Et oui... le titre de la fic avait l'air anodin, mais il y a quelque chose là-dessous. Je vais vous faire découvrir les Égarés. Et il y a tellement de choses à dire. Quand j'invente un truc, je ne le fais pas à moitié xD on en parlera plus tard ;) Je suis désolée pour Amélia Bones. C'est un personnage que je respecte beaucoup. Elle se pensait vraiment en sûreté, le secret de son adresse étant protégé par le ministère. Mais... personne n'est irréprochable, même le ministère.

 **Swangranger** : oui, il se passe beaucoup de choses. Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! biz

 **Dame Lylith** : Bonjour ! Dense, c'est le mot. J'avais peur que ça fasse un peu trop d'informations en un coup, mais le titre du chapitre collait bien avec la mort d'Amélia, alors j'ai poussé jusque là ^^ à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ! bisous

 **lulu la tortue** : bonsoir ma petite tortue ^^ Je suis ravie que tu trouves cette fic originale. Et, oui, Hermione va apparaître dans la fic. voilà voilà :p

 **Maxine3482** : salut ! si tu trouves ça bien, alors tant mieux ! ça me rassure. merci !

 **la-petite-gwen** : c'est vrai que j'en dis beaucoup. Mais on va bientôt commencer à ralentir. Je vous plante juste le décors. biz ! **  
**


	3. La personne d'à côté

Bonjour ! Pardon pour ce petit retard. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais on est champions du monde. Et disons que j'ai bien fêté ça xD  
Allez, je vous laisse lire. Et vive la France !

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 6, _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La personne d'à côté

Le soleil se leva en éclaircissant la brume, sans pour autant la faire disparaître. Ils devraient tous apprendre à vivre avec. "Temporairement" se promit Dahlia en préparant le petit-déjeuner. "Je ne laisserai pas mes filles vivre éternellement dans ce brouillard".

\- Bonjour, maman, lui souhaita Astoria en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, répondit Dahlia. Ta sœur dort encore ?

\- Tout dépend si tu considères que _dormir_ et _bouder dans son lit_ revient au même. En tout cas, elle ne descendra pas de si tôt.

\- Grand-mère m'a dit que la nuit avait été agitée, acquiesça Dahlia soucieusement.

\- Tu es sortie ? comprit Astoria. Tu disais que tu avais pris des vacances.

-... une affaire urgente, éluda sa mère. Tes œufs, tu les veux brouillés ?

\- Oui, mais... accepta-t-elle perturbée par le brusque changement de sujet. Grand-mère t'a parlé du... du Détraqueur ? balbutia Astoria en frissonnant. Et de la personne sur le toit ?

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un serait monté sur le toit ?

\- Demande à Théo, il l'a entendue crier lui aussi. C'était une femme. Le Détraqueur s'est jeté sur elle.

\- Vous deviez être à moitié endormis.

\- Pas du tout, on était en train de parler d'Azkaban et de pap...

\- Tu veux aussi du bacon ? la coupa sa mère.

\- Maman ! s'offusqua Astoria. Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

\- Parce que c'est tout à fait ridicule, intervint sa grand-mère en traversant la porte de la cuisine. Personne ne se promène de toit en toit, encore moins de nuit avec tous ces Détraqueurs qui rôdent.

\- Si vous étiez sortie voir, on aurait été fixés, lança Théodore en ouvrant la porte pour entrer comme toute personne normalement constituée.

\- En prenant le risque de me retrouver **égarée** ? répliqua le fantôme d'un ton effaré.

Il y eut un grand bruit lorsque Dahlia laissa tomber sa poêle, étalant les œufs brouillés par terre. Les enfants la fixèrent avec incompréhension alors qu'elle tournait ses yeux sombres vers le fantôme qui adopta un regard fuyant. Finalement, Dahlia se reprit et fit disparaître les œufs gâchés avant de se remettre aux fourneaux.

\- Hum... toussota la grand-mère pour s'éclaircir la voix avec gêne. Je vais... réveiller Daphné.

\- Oui, approuva Dahlia en battant de nouveaux œufs encore plus énergiquement. Tout le monde à table.

Astoria et Théo s'assirent tandis que le fantôme disparaissait à l'étage. Dahlia tournait le dos aux enfants, mais elle pouvait sentir leurs regards posés sur elle. "Donnez-moi la force" pria-t-elle à bout de nerf en entendant Astoria murmurer :

\- Comment grand-mère aurait pu se perdre simplement en regardant sur le toit ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Théo tout aussi perplexe.

Dahlia se tourna vers eux pour les servir en faisant mine de sourire. Daphné les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, l'air revêche. Elle n'avait rien retenu des évènements de cette nuit, mais on avait dérangé son sommeil et c'était suffisant pour la mettre de mauvais poil. Elle aurait tant voulu continuer à rêver d'une fouine bondissante affublée d'une perruque blonde platine.

oOo

Drago se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le cœur battant. Il avait encore rêvé de la main ensanglantée essayant de lui toucher le visage... tout en le complimentant sur ses yeux gris. Combien de temps ce cauchemar absurde allait-il le hanter ? "Pourquoi ça m'affecte autant ?" s'interrogea-t-il en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Drago se leva alors que l'aube cramoisie commençait à peine à se montrer. Du lait de Veaudelune au miel lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée sans prendre la peine de se chausser. Et il le regretta alors que ses pieds nus foulaient les marches en pierre glacées de l'escalier. Frissonnant, Drago traversa le hall pour atteindre la cuisine. Mais il s'arrêta lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur sa mère et sa tante.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, marmonnait vivement Bellatrix. Si le maître l'apprend...

\- Il n'apprendra rien si tu te tais, répliqua Narcissa en grimaçant. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es notre Enchaîneur ?

Drago remarqua que sa mère se tenait le bras droit tout en le frictionnant, comme s'il avait été engourdi.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'au bout, grinça Bellatrix. J'étais certaine qu'il se dégonflerait...

\- Mais Severus n'a pas reculé et le voilà tenu sous serment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? intervint brusquement Drago.

Les deux sœurs sursautèrent, n'ayant pas encore remarqué sa présence. Narcissa cessa aussitôt de se masser le bras et elle adopta un air prévenant pour dire à son fils :

\- Que fais-tu pieds nus ici, à cette heure ? Tu vas attraper froid...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? répéta Drago d'un ton dur.

-... la seule chose à faire, répondit enfin sa mère. Pour te protéger, je donnerais ma vie.

Il fronça les sourcils avec crainte tandis que Bellatrix poussait un cri de frustration. Puis il vit sa tante s'avancer à grands pas vers lui pour l'attraper par la peau du cou et le trainer jusqu'au salon.

\- Hé ! se plaignit-il en se débattant. Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

\- Le maître souhaite que je te donne quelques petites leçons ? Très bien, ça commence tout de suite ! grogna Bellatrix en le jetant sur le parquet.

Drago faillit s'étaler par terre, mais seul l'un de ses genoux frappa douloureusement le sol. Serrant les dents, il lança un regard foudroyant à sa tante.

\- Debout ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Sors ta baguette !

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec toi, grogna-t-il en se relevant. Il faut que j'aille...

\- TU N'IRAS NULLE PART ! s'emporta violemment Bellatrix.

Un jet de lumière s'échappa du bout de sa baguette et frôla l'oreille de Drago avant de frapper le miroir du salon. Le verre vola en éclat. Drago se demanda si elle l'avait fait exprès pour l'effrayer ou si elle ne maîtrisait plus rien du tout. La deuxième solution était la plus plausible. Bellatrix semblait encore plus folle qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle s'était mise à faire les cent pas tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles :

-... pas du tout confiance en Rogue... serment... trahison... me débrouiller moi-même... tu réussisses... éviter le pire...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement pour fusiller Drago du regard.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer ma sœur, lui lança-t-elle contre toute attente.

-... mais de **quoi** tu parles ?! demanda-t-il abasourdi.

\- Cissy et Rogue sont enchaînés par le Serment Inviolable, lui apprit Bellatrix. Si ta mission ne trouve aucun résultat... Rogue mourra. Et le maître saura **pourquoi**. Il tuera ta mère pour lui avoir fait perdre son meilleur... son espion à Poudlard, termina-t-elle sèchement.

Drago eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Sa mère ? Mourir ? Mais... sa mission ne devait impliquer que lui. Drago ne doutait pas de réussir. Cependant, l'idée que la mort de sa mère planait au-dessus de sa tête ne faisait pas partie du programme.

\- Le petit chéri est décidé à se battre avec moi ? le railla Bellatrix en constatant qu'il ne songeait plus du tout à partir. Maintenant, sors ta baguette !

\- Je l'ai laissée... dans ma chambre, avoua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Erreur stupide, ne t'en sépare **jamais**. Tu dois toujours anticiper, et si tu te retrouves coincé...

Elle agita brusquement sa baguette et la canne à pommeau posée sur le rebord de la cheminée s'envola pour atterrir dans les mains de Drago. Le garçon savait ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur, et il en sortit la baguette magique de son père.

-... trouve une autre option, termina Bellatrix.

oOo

Dahlia apprit la mort d'Amélia Bones par l'intermédiaire d'un collègue Oubliator réquisitionné pour " _effacer l'incident_ ", bien que les journaux Moldus aient eu le temps de s'emparer du scoop. Une femme d'âge mur sauvagement assassinée dans un appartement fermé de l'intérieur... "Finalement, elle n'a rien pu empêcher" songea tristement Dahlia en repliant la Gazette qui annonçait cette fois la mort de dizaines de Moldus dans la destruction d'un pont. "Pourtant, s'il y avait une chance pour que quelqu'un y arrive..."

\- Vieille idiote ! soupira Dahlia en jetant le journal à travers son salon.

La Gazette frappa le mur au moment où le fantôme de sa mère le traversait.

\- C'est à moi que tu t'adresses ?

-... peut-être, marmonna Dahlia qui ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir parlé de " _s'égarer_ " devant les enfants.

\- Les coussins, les journaux, énuméra sa mère avec agacement. Beaucoup de choses me passent à travers la tête ces temps-ci. Daphné et toi avez inventé un nouveau sport ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, lui fit remarquer Dahlia en enfilant sa cape de voyage. Il faut que j'aille chez les Malefoy.

\- Les Malefoy ? intervint Astoria en déboulant dans le salon avec Daphné et Théo. On peut venir ?

\- Ça va pas ? lui lança Daphné comme si sa sœur venait de proposer une excursion chez Voldemort lui-même. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de rendre visite à Malefoy.

Théo ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre chez Drago, et il soupçonnait Astoria de chercher un moyen pour le réconcilier avec son cousin.

\- La question ne se pose pas, puisque j'y vais seule, intervint Dahlia d'un ton ferme.

Théodore ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à Astoria. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée par son obstination à ne rien vouloir arranger avec Drago. La jeune fille insista quand même :

\- Mais maman...

\- Je n'y vais pas pour prendre le thé, Astoria, lui fit remarquer sa mère. Ça concerne mon travail.

-... tu as vraiment une drôle de façon de prendre des vacances, répondit sa fille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promit Dahlia. Ensuite, on ira manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

\- On peut partir devant et t'attendre là-bas, proposa Daphné. Si grand-mère nous accompagne...

\- Non ! refusèrent sa mère et le fantôme d'une même voix.

-...?

\- Non, répéta Dahlia plus calmement. Vous ne réalisez pas à quel point la situation est critique. Entre les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts... on prend un risque rien qu'en marchant dans la rue. Vous ne sortirez pas sans moi, et je veux que vous restiez **dans** la maison.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on ne peut même pas sortir dans le jardin ? s'exaspéra Daphné.

\- Je ne sais pas, essayez de débusquer Dolly, proposa Dahlia. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis votre retour et ça commence à m'inquiéter.

\- Super... ironisa sa fille ainée.

Dahlia adressa un regard d'excuse aux enfants avant de partir. Daphné se tourna vers sa grand-mère dans l'espoir qu'elle leur permettrait de s'amuser dehors, mais le fantôme fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué son regard suppliant et elle disparut en retraversant le mur.

\- Tsss ! pesta Daphné en se résignant à rester enfermée. Les Mangemorts auraient pu attendre la fin des vacances avant de reprendre du service.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, lui demanda Astoria en jetant un coup d'œil gêné vers Théo.

\- Qui est Dolly ? s'enquit le garçon pas le moins du monde affecté par la remarque de Daphné.

\- Notre elfe de maison, répondit Astoria alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage.

Daphné laissa échapper un soupir ironique et sa petite sœur se sentit obligée de préciser :

\- Elle ne gère plus vraiment la maison. C'est une très vieille elfe qui commence à...

\- Perdre la boule, compléta Daphné.

-... se fatiguer, rectifia Astoria plus poliment. Elle dit parfois des choses incohérentes et il lui arrive souvent de s'endormir brusquement en plein milieu d'une phrase ou d'une action...

\- Autrement dit, elle est complètement dans les citrouilles, résuma Daphné. DOLLY ! hurla-t-elle soudainement en faisant sursauter Théodore. SECOUE-TOI !

-... elle est aussi un peu sourde, termina Astoria pour éclairer Théo sur le brusque changement de ton de sa sœur.

Ils se mirent à fouiller l'étage à la recherche de l'elfe qui devait être sacrément sourde pour ne pas percevoir les appels de Daphné. Rien dans les placards, sous les lits ou dans les corbeilles à papier... Dolly était manifestement douée pour les parties de cache-cache.

\- Mais au fait, j'y pense... dit soudainement Daphné. Il est très possible qu'elle soit tombée tête la première dans un buisson du jardin. Maman nous a demandé de la retrouver, alors on n'a pas le choix, il va falloir sortir. Je suis volontaire ! ajouta-t-elle rapidement en levant la main.

\- Pas si vite ! s'exclama Astoria depuis la salle de bain alors que sa sœur s'apprêtait à dévaler l'escalier. Dolly n'est pas tombée dans un buisson.

\- Pourquoi pas ? grommela Daphné. C'est tout à fait son genre.

\- Pas cette fois, s'amusa sa sœur en apparaissant avec le panier de linge sale.

Astoria souleva une épaisse couche de vêtements pour révéler à Daphné et Théodore l'elfe rabougrie qui y dormait à poings fermés. Dire qu'elle se trouvait là depuis des jours, tout à fait sereine.

\- Elle a dû s'effondrer en voulant faire la lessive, supposa Astoria.

\- Bienvenue chez les nobles Greengrass ! ironisa Daphné en souriant à Théo.

oOo

Drago sortit du salon en s'appuyant sur la canne de son père. Après des heures d'entrainement au duel et à l'occlumancie, il aurait eu grand besoin d'aller se recoucher. Mais le jeune homme ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : mettre au plus vite son plan à exécution. Après tout, la vie de sa mère en dépendait. En parlant d'elle, Drago la trouva de nouveau à l'entrée du manoir. Narcissa s'époumonait sur un visiteur inopportun :

\- Vous êtes sourde ?! Je vous répète qu'il n'y a personne de ce genre chez moi !

\- Inutile de vous énerver, je ne veux que son bien. Si vous la voyez, dites-lui de ne plus vagabonder.

\- Allez-vous en ! lui ordonna Narcissa en claquant la porte.

\- Vous êtes décidément bien différentes ! rugit la voix étouffée de l'inconnue de l'autre côté du battant.

Narcissa tressaillit de fureur tandis que la sorcière retournait vers le portail, ses pas crissant sur le gravier. Puis Drago croisa le regard de sa mère, et elle perdit contenance.

\- Je vais te demander qui c'était, l'avertit Drago. Ne me réponds pas " _personne_ ".

\- C'était Dahlia Greengrass, avoua Narcissa. Elle recherche... une personne disparue.

\- Depuis quand c'est le boulot des Oubliators ?

\- Il s'agit d'une de ses vieilles amies. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait aucun droit de s'inviter ici en s'attendant à pouvoir fouiller ma maison.

\- Elle en a le droit, lui rappela Drago. Le ministère a mis le manoir à sa disposition. Ça m'énerve autant que toi, mais on peut subir une perquisition à tout moment et on a juste le droit de la fermer. Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas insisté, avec Bellatrix dans le salon...

\- Soit ! Elle a le droit de fouiller ma maison, s'exaspéra Narcissa. Mais quand on est poli, on dit _s'il vous plait_!

\- Ouais... admettons, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais est-ce qu'elle a de bonnes raisons de penser que son amie se trouve chez nous ? s'enquit Drago en repensant à la femme qu'il avait entendue dans la chambre de son père.

-...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? ironisa Drago face à ce nouveau refus de réponse.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu préférais le silence au mensonge, lui rappela Narcissa. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien...

\- Laisse tomber, fulmina-t-il en montant le grand escalier. Je vais me changer, il faut que je sorte.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ? s'enquit brusquement Narcissa. Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant qu'il l'ignorait. Je ne t'emmènerai nulle part !

\- Je suis un grand garçon, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas transplaner et je doute que le Magicobus soit le moyen le plus discret pour te déplacer.

-...

\- Oublie cette mission, le raisonna-t-elle. Laisse les autres s'en occuper.

\- Tu veux parler de Rogue ? devina-t-il en faisant volte-face. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va tuer Dumbledore pour moi ? Pour toi ?

\- S'il ne fait rien, il mourra.

\- Tout comme toi ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je ne t'avais rien demandé !

\- Mais tu ne réalises pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé. Tu auras besoin de Severus...

\- JE N'AI BESOIN DE **PERSONNE** ! rugit-il en jetant la canne de son père dans un geste de rage.

La canne rebondit dans l'escalier avant de rouler aux pieds de Narcissa. Elle se baissa lentement pour la ramasser alors que son fils ajoutait :

\- Je ne veux plus que tu t'en mêles.

Drago monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant sa mère en la seule compagnie de la canne à pommeau.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-elle en caressant la tête de serpent en argent, je veille sur lui.

À des kilomètres de là, dans une cellule froide et humide, Lucius écoutait le bruit du vent qui battait les murs d'Azkaban. Le peu d'air qui s'y infiltrait produisait une mélodie sinistre.

\- Comme j'aimerais être le vent et me satisfaire du moindre interstice pour m'insinuer hors d'ici, murmura-t-il en laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre la paroi de sa cellule. Devenir invisible... voir l'invisible... te voir toi, termina Lucius en fermant les yeux.

\- Très poétique, s'amusa une voix dans la cellule voisine. Mais vous en demandez beaucoup, non ?

Lucius rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à être entendu et encore moins à ce qu'on lui réponde.

\- Enfin... je vous comprends, continua le prisonnier voisin. Il faudrait vraiment être le vent pour sortir d'ici. Et on a tous quelqu'un à revoir. Qui est-ce pour vous ?

Lucius le trouvait impertinent et indiscret. Mais des semaines passées à écouter le vent et les hurlements d'autres prisonniers lui faisaient regretter les simples conversations. Il n'y avait peut-être plus de Détraqueurs dans la prison, mais l'isolation à elle seule était capable de le rendre fou. Cela lui rappelait des moments terribles où il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on lui réponde.

-... ma femme, avoua finalement Lucius. Et vous ?

\- Celle d'un autre, rit le prisonnier.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce rire. Se moquait-il de Lucius ? Ou la prison l'avait-elle rendu fou ?

\- Mais je pourrais aussi me satisfaire de revoir mes filles, ajouta plus sérieusement le prisonnier.

\- Depuis quand vous a-t-on enfermé ? s'enquit Lucius.

\- Presque cinq ans. Vous avez échappé de peu aux Détraqueurs. Depuis leur départ, il fait presque bon vivre à Azkaban.

\- Vous êtes cinglé ?

\- Eh bien... on peut dire que je l'étais avant mon arrivée ici, avoua-t-il. Mais depuis, ça va de mieux en mieux !

"Il est complètement dérangé" songea Lucius qui regrettait de plus en plus de s'être lancé dans une conversation avec lui.

\- Dans ma folie, j'ai soumis mon épouse au sortilège de l'Imperium, expliqua le prisonnier. Le désespoir m'a aveuglé, mais... je suppose que ça reste quand même impardonnable.

\- Vous ne vous ferez certainement pas pardonner en songeant à la femme d'un autre, lui fit remarquer Lucius.

\- Certes ! rit-il. Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est dans ma nature d'en vouloir plus que de raison.

\- Amusant... moi aussi, lui confia Lucius.

oOo

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'ait pas réussi à la réveiller, s'impressionna Théodore en triturant sa glace à la mélasse.

\- Moi, je n'ai aucun mal à y croire, répondit Daphné. Dolly est un cas désespéré. On ferait tout aussi bien de s'en débarrasser. Il parait que les Black décapitent leurs elfes quand ils deviennent inutiles.

\- Mange ta glace au lieu de dire des bêtises, intervint sa mère tandis qu'Astoria affichait un air effaré face à la suggestion de sa sœur.

-... ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi simplement parce que les Malefoy t'ont claqué la porte au nez, répliqua Daphné.

\- Comment ? releva Dahlia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu serais revenue aussi vite autrement ? lui fit remarquer sa fille en haussant les épaules. Mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant, ils ne respectent rien. Cette famille est vraiment pourrie jusqu'...

Dahlia frappa sur la table pour la faire taire. Leurs coupes de glace tremblèrent et les sorciers présents sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Les Malefoy ne t'ont causé aucun tort, lui lança sévèrement sa mère. Alors oublie-les un peu.

Daphné détourna le regard en grimaçant. Elle ne semblait pas partager l'avis de Dahlia, mais la jeune fille serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'ajouter un mot malheureux. "Qu'est-ce que les Malefoy ont bien pu te faire ?" s'interrogea gravement Théodore.

\- Excusez-moi, intervint le glacier avec gêne. Y aurait-il un problème ? J'espère que le service est à votre convenance.

\- Tout va bien, se radoucit Dahlia en offrant un sourire crispé à Florian. Nous ne voulions pas créer de grabuge...

Soudain, un rayon de lumière rouge lui passa sous le nez, et le plateau que tenait Florian explosa. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées venaient d'apparaître devant la boutique du glacier. En quelques secondes, ce fut la panique.

\- Cachez-vous ! cria Dahlia aux enfants alors qu'elle essayait de riposter contre les Mangemorts tout en évitant de toucher la foule qui se dispersait en désordre.

Théo plongea avec les filles sous leur table. Ils sortirent leur baguette par réflexe, même s'ils se voyaient mal remporter un combat contre des Mangemorts.

\- Pourquoi ils attaquent le glacier ? paniqua Astoria.

\- Ils ont horreur des glaces à la mélasse ou ils aiment juste foutre le bordel, QUELLE IMPORTANCE ?! répliqua Daphné encore plus paniquée qu'elle.

\- Ça va aller, dit Théo en prenant la main d'Astoria pour la rassurer.

\- Hé, je suis là moi aussi, lui fit remarquer Daphné qui aurait bien aimé avoir un peu de soutien. Tu ne vois pas que...?

Elle fut interrompue lorsque la table au-dessus de leur tête fut brusquement secouée. Leurs coupes de glace se fracassèrent par terre et il y eut un bruit sourd lorsqu'un corps tomba sous leurs yeux.

\- MAMAN ! cria Astoria en lâchant la main de Théo pour bondir hors de leur cachette.

Le garçon la regarda rejoindre le corps inanimé de Dahlia, et il eut l'horrible impression de se voir lui-même appeler sa mère le soir où il l'avait perdue à jamais. Astoria secouait Dahlia comme il avait désespérément secoué Iris. Mais ils étaient en plein jour, pas dans le noir. Sur la terrasse d'un glacier, pas dans un cimetière. Et Dahlia remua faiblement... Le sang de Théo qui s'était glacé se mit brusquement à bouillir. D'autant plus lorsqu'il vit le bas d'une cape noire s'approcher d'Astoria.

\- Quelle succulente jeune fille, jubila le Mangemort.

\- Arrière, Greyback ! s'exclama Théodore en se précipitant pour lui barrer le chemin.

\- On se connait... gamin ? l'interrogea dangereusement le loup-garou.

"Sûrement pas" songea Théo avec dégoût. Mais la réputation de Greyback n'était plus à faire et personne n'ignorait son penchant malsain pour mordre dans le cou des jeunes, en particulier celui des femmes. Aucun autre Mangemort n'aurait pu qualifier Astoria de " _ **succulente**_ _jeune fille_ ".

\- Personne ne s'interpose entre moi et ma proie, ajouta Greyback avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Théo... murmura Astoria avec terreur.

Le garçon pouvait la sentir s'accrocher au dos de sa robe de sorcier. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il ne bougerait pas. Même si le loup-garou exhibait ses crocs jaunis... même s'il avançait vers lui une main affublée d'ongles acérés...

\- Laisse tomber, Greyback, intervint soudainement le deuxième Mangemort en trainant derrière lui le corps pétrifié du glacier. On a eu Fortarôme. Partons avant que les Aurors débarquent.

-...

\- Greyback, insista son collègue alors que le loup-garou continuait à zieuter avidement les enfants.

L'homme fauve grogna avant de transplaner. Théodore tourna alors les yeux vers le deuxième Mangemort. Son visage était en grande partie masqué par sa capuche, mais le garçon put le voir sourire d'amusement.

\- Ne me remercie pas, petit. C'est la première et dernière fois que je te sauve la mise, en souvenir de ta chère maman, ricana le Mangemort.

Il disparut avant que Théo ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous... vous allez bien ? balbutia Daphné en s'avançant à quatre pattes vers eux. Et maman ?

\- Elle est blessée... répondit Astoria d'une voix tremblante.

\- Elle est vivante, les rassura Théodore.

C'était tout ce qui comptait. Les Aurors arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, et ils furent tous aiguillés vers Ste Mangouste. Sous les bons soins des médicomages, Dahlia reprit rapidement connaissance. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais elle passerait tout même la nuit à l'hôpital par précaution.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester, les rassura Dahlia en caressant la joue d'Astoria. Appelez Dolly pour qu'elle vous ramène à la maison.

\- On n'a pas envie de rentrer, refusa Daphné.

\- S'il te plait, soupira sa mère avec lassitude. Reconduis ta sœur et notre invité.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? marmonna la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas comme si Dolly... comme si je pouvais...

Dahlia se tourna vers Astoria pour lui adresser une demande silencieuse du regard. Astoria appela alors timidement :

\- Dolly ?

L'elfe apparut en une fraction de seconde, enfin réveillée mais se frottant encore les yeux.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, maîtresse ? s'enquit l'elfe d'un ton ensommeillé.

\- Rester consciente plus de deux secondes... persifla Daphné.

\- On a seulement besoin que tu nous ramènes à la maison, expliqua Astoria en parlant suffisamment fort pour que la vieille elfe entende tout. Oh... et je te présente notre invité, Théodore Nott.

Dolly cessa brusquement de se frotter les yeux. Elle leva lentement la tête vers Théo en clignant des paupières, comme si elle était aussi myope que sourde. Dolly dévisagea le garçon quelques secondes, avant de s'écrier :

\- C'EST UN HONNEUR, MONSIEUR !

Théo fut tellement surpris pas son cri et par la courbette qu'elle effectua ensuite qu'il recula d'un pas. Derrière Dolly, Daphné se frappait la tempe avec l'index, complètement dépitée par le comportement décalé de l'elfe.

\- C'est... c'est très poli de ta part, Dolly, intervint Dahlia. Tu peux les emmener maintenant.

\- Oui ! acquiesça l'elfe en tendant la main à Théodore.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi réveillée, s'étonna Astoria en saisissant avec sa sœur le second bras de Dolly.

Ils disparurent en laissant Dahlia seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital, et elle se laissa aller contre son oreiller en soupirant. "Tout part vraiment de travers" songea-t-elle dépitée. "Daphné est de plus en plus intenable, et j'ai peur qu'Astoria recommence à faire des cauchemars... William, tu devrais être ici avec nous. Tes filles ont besoin de toi. Et moi aussi". Dahlia ferma les yeux pour prendre un peu de repos, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

Elle ne se réveila que le lendemain. Il était encore très tôt, mais elle se prépara à quitter l'hôpital. Dahlia voulait rassurer ses filles, et s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien. Il y avait de quoi être perturbé après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle pensait tout particulièrement à Astoria... sa fille avait-elle pu dormir paisiblement cette nuit ?

 _Ainsi, elle gagna pour cent ans... un sommeil aux songes agréables._

\- C'était toi, le rêveur, souffla Dahlia en songeant à son mari avec tendresse alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Elle descendit les étages d'un pas rapide, souhaitant être à la maison lorsque ses filles se réveilleraient. Dahlia avait presque atteint le rez-de-chaussée... quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. Puis, lentement, elle leva la tête vers le premier étage. Le service des blessures par créatures vivantes.

Dahlia remonta alors quelques marches. Elle traversa le premier étage, trouvant à son extrémité ce qui semblait être un vaste dortoir. Des dizaines de personnes étaient allongées là, les yeux fermés. Calmes. Terriblement calmes. Chose normale quand on dort, mais... ces gens là ne dormaient pas.

\- Bonjour, Crystal, murmura Dahlia en se plaçant au chevet d'une femme âgée.

Elle prit la main immobile de la femme inconsciente. Une main très lourde, qu'elle caressa lentement avec son pouce. Dahlia resta silencieuse, observant le seul mouvement qu'exprimait Crystal. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de ses respirations. Trois lits plus loin, une femme sanglotait sur le torse de son mari, qui s'élevait et s'abaissait aussi à un rythme parfaitement régulier. C'était un mouvement simple... anodin... insupportable à regarder. Car il donnait de l'espoir. Un espoir vain.

Dahlia ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour refouler ses larmes. En les rouvrant, elle remarqua que les lèvres de Crystal étaient entrouvertes, et qu'un mince filet de bave s'en écoulait. Dahlia était en train de l'essuyer d'un coin de sa manche quand un guérisseur l'interpela :

\- Mrs Greengrass ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne se retourna pas. Dahlia savait exactement ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle devinait l'expression et la posture gênée qu'il arborait dans son dos. Elle pouvait presque voir le document qu'il tenait nerveusement entre ses mains. Une demande de consentement. Elle en connaissait chaque mot.

\- Mrs Greengrass, insista le médicomage alors que Dahlia poussait doucement le menton de Crystal pour clore ses lèvres.

\- Vous connaissez ma réponse, fut tout ce qu'elle accepta de lui dire.

\- Je vous en **prie** ! s'impatienta-t-il en faisant sursauter la femme qui pleurait sur le corps de son mari. Vous **devez** signer ce document. Acceptez que nous mettions fin à... à... hésita-t-il en retrouvant son calme. Vous savez qu'elle est déjà partie, termina le guérisseur avec compassion.

"Oui" songea douloureusement Dahlia en dévisageant la vieille femme qui donnait l'apparence d'être seulement endormie. "Je sais que nous l'avons perdue à jamais. Mais William... je ne peux pas prendre cette décision à la place de William".

\- Vous êtes la seule à **pouvoir** prendre cette décision, tenta-t-il de la raisonner. Votre mari... a perdu tous ses droits... il a été condamné à perpétuité...

-...

\- Cela va faire **cinq ans**... combien de temps encore comptez-vous la laisser dans cet état ? Ne souhaitez-vous pas l'enterrer, et lui faire correctement vos adieux ?

-...

\- Sans parler du fait... qu'elle ne devrait même pas se trouver ici, ajouta le médicomage au comble du malaise. Après tout...

-...

\- C'est une Moldue, termina-t-il du bout des lèvres.

À ces mots, Dahlia décida enfin de tourner la tête vers lui. Très lentement. Et sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot, elle lui fit baisser les yeux. "C'est avant tout la mère de l'homme que j'aime. Je me fiche que sa présence vous embarrasse. Mais... je comprends... je sais que cette situation ne peut pas durer indéfiniment. Bien sûr que je voudrais lui dire adieux, la laisser reposer en paix... mais... mais..." se tourmenta Dahlia en reposant les yeux sur le visage paisible de Crystal.

 _JE REFUSE DE RENONCER À MA MÈRE !_

-... je ne peux pas, gémit Dahlia en posant son front contre la main de sa belle-mère. Je ne peux pas ! Je suis tellement désolée... Crystal. Pardonnez-moi !

Le médicomage eut la délicatesse de ne plus insister, et il la laissa à son chagrin. Dahlia mit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu pour rentrer chez elle. Malgré cela, elle trouva ses filles toujours endormies. En revanche... Dahlia ne s'était pas attendue à trouver Théodore attablé dans sa cuisine. Le garçon fixait un bol de café au lait glacé. Dolly le lui avait certainement servi des heures auparavant.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ? s'enquit Dahlia.

Théodore sursauta. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue rentrer.

\- Oh... bonjour, la salua-t-il. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

-... je réfléchissais.

\- De toute évidence, acquiesça-t-elle en réchauffant le café au lait d'un tour de baguette.

\- L'un des Mangemort qui nous a attaqués avait l'air de bien connaître ma mère, précisa Théo en replongeant son regard dans les remous du café au lait.

Dahlia sursauta à son tour. "Iris ?"

\- Oui... mais... hésita-t-elle en s'asseyant face au garçon. Ta mère était la sœur d'Evan Rosier. C'était un Mangemort, tout comme ton père. Alors il serait logique qu'elle en ait rencontré...

\- Ma mère ne fréquentait pas les Mangemorts ! s'exclama Théodore en serrant les poings. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les arrêter.

"Elle s'est quand même retrouvée mariée à l'un d'eux..." songea Dahlia en levant un sourcil face à la réaction du garçon.

\- À moins que Lucius Malefoy se soit trouvé sous ce capuchon... elle n'en connaissait pas d'autre, lui assura Théo. Et moi non plus.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, Lucius est toujours enfermé à Azkaban, remarqua Dahlia.

\- Je sais, acquiesça-t-il. C'est bien ce qui me perturbe.

"Un Mangemort qui aurait connu personnellement Iris ?" réfléchit Dahlia en fronçant les sourcils. "En dehors de Lucius et Evan ? Une personne en qui Iris avait suffisamment confiance pour lui présenter son fils. Un vieil ami d'école ? Ou bien..." Dahlia retint brusquement son souffle. "Un collègue de travail ! Iris était sous les ordres d'Amélia, au département de la justice magique. Si un Mangemort y travaille aussi... ça expliquerait comment Voldemort a pu trouver si facilement l'adresse d'Amélia. Il a un espion au ministère !" comprit-elle en se levant d'un bond. "Suffisamment bon pour être resté en place pendant des années sans se faire prendre !"

\- Sans même qu'Iris le soupçonne... souffla-t-elle effarée.

Il fallait être sacrément doué pour échapper à la vigilance d'Iris Rosier. "Aussi doué que moi..." songea amèrement Dahlia.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Théodore qui avait été surpris de la voir se lever si brusquement.

\- Je dois partir au bureau, répondit Dahlia en repartant vers la sortie. Rassure mes filles pour moi, d'accord ?

oOo

Drago dut patienter un mois avant de pourvoir se rendre au Chemin de Traverse sans éveiller les soupçons. En particulier ceux de sa mère. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle continue à se mêler de sa mission. Mais elle s'obstinait à vouloir le garder à l'œil, le suivant dans tous ses achats, jusque chez Madame Guipure. "Mon père est déjà en prison" songea-t-il en s'avançant vers un miroir de la boutique pour admirer la nouvelle robe de sorcier que sa mère comptait lui offrir. "Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver sans mère, comme..." Drago arrêta là sa pensée. Il était sur le point de se comparer à Théodore. Comme s'il considérait que Théo était pitoyable. Son regard se perdit alors dans le reflet du miroir, lui permettant de remarquer les trois personnes qui l'observaient depuis l'entrée de la boutique.

*- Si tu te demandes quelle est cette odeur, maman, je te signale qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe vient d'entrer ici, lança-t-il cruellement.

Granger lui fit le plaisir de pâlir. Quant aux deux idiots qui l'accompagnaient, ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus original à faire que de sortir leurs baguettes. Vraiment prévisibles. C'en était presque barbant. Mais qu'ils lancent ne serait-ce qu'un sort, et Drago avait suffisamment de témoins pour les faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Potter n'en méritait pas moins.

*- Arrêtez, franchement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine… intervint faiblement Hermione.

*- Ouais, comme si vous alliez oser vous servir de vos baguettes en dehors de l'école, ricana Drago en espérant mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Qui est-ce qui t'a collé un œil au beurre noir, Granger, que je lui envoie des fleurs ?

Madame Guipure décida de les arrêter avant que sa boutique se transforme en champ de bataille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour dissuader un Malefoy d'obtenir sa vengeance. Drago comptait bien faire payer Potter pour avoir envoyé Lucius à Azkaban. Il en fut d'autant plus déterminé lorsqu'il entendit Harry lancer à Narcissa :

*- Peut-être qu'à Azkaban, ils vous trouveront une cellule double à partager avec votre mari vaincu !

Comment osait-il ?!

Mais Madame Guipure le ramena à la réalité lorsque Drago sentit qu'elle remontait la manche sur son bras gauche. Il la repoussa sèchement avant que quiconque puisse voir ce qu'il tenait absolument à cacher. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait honte. Il en était même très fier. Mais Drago n'était pas stupide au point de crier sur les toits qu'il était devenu Mangemort. Encore moins devant ces trois là qui n'auraient pas manqué de fouiner dans ses affaires. Sa mission ne pouvait pas échouer à cause d'une stupide petite couturière, ni de Potter.

Drago laissa le Survivant s'en sortir pour cette fois. À charge de revanche. Il quitta la boutique avec sa mère, décidé à trouver le moyen de lui fausser compagnie dès que possible. Cette excursion sur le Chemin de Traverse représentait sa seule chance de vérifier si son plan tenait la route. Si jamais Barjow n'était plus en possession de l'armoire à disparaître communiquant avec celle que Montague lui avait décrite et qui se trouvait à Poudlard... Drago ne voyait pas d'autre option pour faire entrer les Mangemorts dans le château.

\- Bienvenue chez Tissard et Brodette ! s'exclama une vendeuse lorsqu'elle vit les Malefoy entrer dans sa boutique de prêt-à-porter. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous cherchons une nouvelle robe de sorcier pour mon fils, expliqua Narcissa.

\- Aurait-il une préférence sur la couleur ? s'enquit la vendeuse en se tournant vers Drago.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il se fichait complètement d'avoir une nouvelle robe, et la couleur l'intéressait d'autant moins. C'était seulement une idée de sa mère pour revenir dans ses bonnes grâces. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la tienne à l'écart et elle pensait redevenir sa confidente en le couvrant de cadeaux. "Elle me prend _vraiment_ pour un gamin".

\- Pourquoi pas du bleu ? proposa Narcissa. Il en porte rarement, mais je pense que c'est une couleur qui lui va bien.

\- Vous avez raison, approuva la vendeuse. Je dirais même que c'est aussi la couleur qui vous irait le mieux. Le bleu est assorti à la couleur de vos yeux. Si cela vous intéresse, je viens à peine de recevoir de nouveaux modèles pour notre gamme _pure-sorcière_ qui...

\- Nous sommes là pour mon fils, l'arrêta Narcissa.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort, intervint Drago qui venait de pister une échappatoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Tu ne prends plus la peine de te coiffer avec élégance, précisa-t-il face à l'air stupéfait de sa mère. Et tu portais déjà cette robe hier.

Narcissa prit un air indigné. Comment osait-il lui faire ces remarques devant une étrangère ?

\- Je suis sûr que cette femme n'a même pas saisi qui nous étions, ajouta son fils.

\- Heu... hésita la vendeuse. C'est à dire...

\- N'importe qui devrait pouvoir reconnaître un **Malefoy** , où qu'il soit, continua Drago en provoquant le frissonnement de la vendeuse qui venait enfin de comprendre à quelle genre de famille elle avait affaire. Je ne pense pas que papa approuverait ce laisser-aller.

Drago sut immédiatement qu'il avait gagné. Il lui avait suffit d'évoquer Lucius pour que l'indignation laisse place au doute sur le visage de Narcissa. Maintenant, elle allait envisager de suivre les conseils de la vendeuse. Et pendant qu'elle serait occupée...

Le garçon mit moins de dix minutes pour ressortir de la boutique. Seul. Il avait laissé sa mère dans la cabine d'essayage. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu l'avoir sur des conseils de beauté" s'impressionna-t-il en remontant rapidement la rue. "La chance est avec moi". Et ce fut en effet une journée chanceuse. Barjow était toujours en possession de l'armoire à disparaître et Drago avait bon espoir de réussir à réparer celle de Poudlard. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose... un intermédiaire qui ferait le lien entre lui et Barjow lorsque Drago serait à Poudlard. Quelqu'un d'utile et qu'il pourrait facilement manipuler. Une personne que même Dumbledore ne soupçonnerait pas. De préférence, vivant à Pré-au-Lard...

\- Comment as-tu osé me semer sur le Chemin de Traverse ?! piaffa Narcissa en ramenant son fils chez eux par la peau du cou dès qu'elle lui mit la main dessus. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Que faisais-tu dans l'allée des Embrumes ?

\- Je te le répète : _ne t'en mêle pas_ , articula Drago en lui échappant lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall du manoir.

\- Drago !

\- Désolé, j'ai une leçon avec Bellatrix qui m'attend.

Il claqua la porte du salon derrière lui, étouffant les cris de sa mère pour mieux entendre les ricanements de sa tante.

\- J'ai l'impression que le chaudron déborde, s'amusa Bellatrix en quittant le fauteuil fétiche de Lucius un verre de Superior-Red à la main.

\- Si papa trouve les caves vides à son retour, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, l'avertit Drago.

\- _Si_ Lucius revient, répliqua-t-elle en savourant une nouvelle gorgée de vin rouge.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'emporta Drago en sortant sa baguette.

Le garçon ne réalisait même pas qu'il venait de réagir exactement comme Harry et Ron. Drago les avait trouvés stupides, et il fut stupidement envoyé au tapis par sa tante qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à le faire voltiger à travers la pièce.

\- Tu n'interdis rien du tout, lui lança Bellatrix. Tu te prends pour ton père ? À te croire supérieur à moi simplement parce que le maître à eu la bonté de te confier une malheureuse mission ? Sois plutôt reconnaissant que je prenne la peine de t'aider. Legilimens !

L'esprit de Drago fut soudainement envahi par des souvenirs en rapport avec son père. Leurs rires, leurs coups d'éclats. Les premières félicitations qu'il lui avait adressées. Le dernier _au revoir_ qu'il avait prononcé sur le quai de la gare. La première fois que Drago l'avait surpris à partir pour le cimetière, un soir d'Halloween. Et puis :

 _\- Drago, écoute-moi bien. Tu peux tout obtenir, mais... ne perds jamais la face. Tu m'as compris ?_

 _\- Drago..._ ajouta brusquement une autre voix. _Montre-moi... tes beaux yeux gris... Drago...!_

Il eut le temps de voir la main ensanglantée avant que Bellatrix cesse le sortilège. Elle l'avait vue aussi.

\- C'était quoi ça ? l'interrogea sa tante en plissant les yeux.

Allongé par terre les bras en croix, Drago respirait difficilement. Encore. Encore cette image. Et cette voix...

\- Réponds ! le pressa Bellatrix en s'approchant.

Drago la désarma avant qu'elle puisse de nouveau s'infiltrer dans sa tête. Puis il se leva d'un bond pour quitter le salon.

\- Je n'en sais rien, grinça-t-il en ignorant Bellatrix qui s'était mise à piaffer aussi fort que sa sœur. Un cauchemar... quoi d'autre ?

oOo

\- Mr Thicknesse, **essayez** de **comprendre**! s'impatienta Dahlia. Je suis certaine qu'un espion se cache dans votre département !

\- Je vous rassure, je n'ai aucun problème de compréhension, répliqua le nouveau chef du département de la justice magique. J'avais déjà saisi quand vous êtes venue m'en parler le mois dernier. Et je vous assure que des mesures ont été prises pour renforcer la sécurité afin de prévenir...

\- Il n'est plus question de _prévenir_ quoi que ce soit, vous devez interroger tout le monde !

\- Dois-je demander à mon personnel de se mettre en rang et de relever sa manche gauche ? demanda Pius Thicknesse avec sarcasme.

\- Oui !

-... sachez que je n'ai pas la patience de mon regretté prédécesseur, l'avertit Thicknesse. Amélia Bones avait peut-être pris l'habitude de vous écouter et de vous défendre, mais...

\- Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle m'ait jamais écoutée ni défendue... marmonna Dahlia.

-... MAIS NE COMPTEZ PAS SUR MON INDULGENCE ! termina-t-il d'une voix claironnante pour la faire taire. Vous êtes ici dans **mon** bureau ! Je vous conseille de retourner dans votre département et de me laisser me charger de mes affaires internes. Les Aurors se trouvent à l'autre bout du couloir, et s'ils avaient décelé le moindre comportement suspect...

\- Iris Rosier, le coupa de nouveau Dahlia avec fermeté. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-... bien sûr, grommela-t-il avec précaution à l'évocation du meilleur élément que son département ait jamais compté. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport...

\- Même **elle** n'a rien vu venir. Alors vos Aurors... ils peuvent aller se faire voir chez les centaures !

Thicknesse ouvrit la bouche avec indignation, mais Dahlia claqua la porte de son bureau avant qu'il puisse prononcer le mot " _licenciement_ ". Elle poussa un cri de rage qui résonna dans le couloir. Les quelques employés qui passaient par là lui jetèrent un regard perplexe. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas et Dahlia partit à grand pas vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre son propre département, celui des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Elle appuya avec force sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et elle voulut se précipiter à l'intérieur dès que les grilles s'ouvrirent. Mais quelqu'un d'autre en sortit au même moment et ils se heurtèrent dans une pluie de parchemins.

\- Mince... soupira Dahlia. Désolée, Yaxley.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, la rassura le sorcier en rassemblant ses parchemins d'un tour de baguette. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène encore ici ? Laisse-moi deviner... Thicknesse ne veut toujours rien entendre ? Si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas.

\- Je doute que tu puisses faire grand chose depuis le service des enregistrements administratifs. Mais... merci quand même.

Elle le laissa passer pour appuyer de nouveau sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui avait disparu entre-temps. Sans s'acharner cette fois. Dahlia réfléchissait. Les mots " _enregistrements administratifs_ " venaient de l'interpeler. L'adresse d'Amélia y était-elle enregistrée ? Cette information avait-elle pu passer entre les mains de Yaxley ? Et si...?

\- Hé ! Greengrass ! l'interpela Yaxley depuis le bout du couloir.

Dahlia fit volte-face comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir un sortilège dans le dos. Elle avait même mis la main à la poche pour saisir sa baguette. Mais face à elle, Yaxley ne la menaçait pas. Il avait simplement levé le bras gauche. Sa manche était remontée jusqu'au coude, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras.

\- Ne te monte pas trop la tête, lui conseilla-t-il. Ou tu vas finir par voir des ennemis partout. T'en fais pas, on l'aura cet espion.

\- Oui... tu as raison, sourit Dahlia en retirant la main de sa poche.

Elle devait garder l'esprit clair et rester vigilante sans pour autant devenir paranoïaque. L'espion pouvait tout aussi bien être Thicknesse lui-même, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Dahlia devait attendre. Quelqu'un allait forcément finir par se trahir. Les grilles de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent derrière elle et Dahlia monta à l'intérieur en adressant un signe de main à Yaxley. Il la regarda tranquillement disparaitre. Puis il retourna vers son service, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

oOo

Drago tourna en rond chez lui pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Sa tante s'acharnait sur lui et sa mère lui refusait plus que jamais toute sortie. Drago attendait la rentrée avec impatience, mais il s'inquiétait aussi de ne pas avoir pu se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait absolument besoin d'un complice là-bas, cependant il se refusait à demander le moindre service à son horrible tante. Bellatrix disait vouloir l'aider tout en espérant que son père moisisse en prison. "Pourquoi je me démène d'après elle ? C'est pour qu'il soit fier de moi quand il reviendra" songea Drago en descendant au rez-de-chaussée, résigné à subir une nouvelle " _leçon_ ". Mais sa tante était déjà occupée. Elle s'acharnait sur quelqu'un d'autre pour changer. Un homme dont le visage était masqué par un capuchon noir. Un Mangemort.

\- Je me fiche de tes jérémiades ! s'exclama Bellatrix. Fais ton boulot, comme le maître te l'a demandé.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais tes petits entrainements avec Drago sont de plus en plus difficiles à masquer. La Trace de ce gamin s'active un peu trop souvent et pour des sortilèges pas très nets. S'il continue à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école...

\- Il faut bien qu'il apprenne à se défendre s'il veut réussir sa mission, le coupa Bellatrix.

\- C'est très touchant de ta part de t'en inquiéter, ironisa le Mangemort. Mais je risque ma peau au ministère pendant que tu restes cachée ici.

\- Je suis les ordres du maître ! s'emporta-t-elle. Si ça te pose un problème, tu devrais aller lui en parler directement !

Bellatrix partit s'enfermer dans le salon et le Mangemort n'eut d'autre choix que de se tourner vers la sortie. Drago ignorait son identité, et il n'avait aucune garantie que cet homme accepterait sa demande. Mais le garçon n'avait rien à perdre. Il s'élança donc sur les traces du Mangemort.

Il était tard. La brume couvrait le jardin. Désormais, les Détraqueurs rôdaient partout dans le pays. Mais ils étaient le moindre de ses soucis. Drago aperçut la silhouette du Mangemort se glissant entre les grilles du portail.

\- Attendez ! l'appela-t-il.

Mais Drago le perdit de vue et il franchit à son tour le portail en espérant que le Mangemort n'ait pas déjà transplané. Il crut l'avoir perdu jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement dans le brouillard attire son attention. Quelqu'un s'éloignait.

\- Revenez ! s'exclama Drago. Attendez-moi ! Je... je suis Drago Malefoy !

L'homme qu'il poursuivait s'arrêta. Puis il se tourna vers le garçon, son capuchon toujours baissé sur son visage. "Si j'ai bien compris, c'est un espion infiltré au ministère" songea Drago. "Il ne me montrera pas son visage, mais je me fiche de le connaître".

\- Emmenez-moi à Pré-au-Lard, lança-t-il au Mangemort.

-...

"J'aurais peut-être dû écouter ma mère quand elle me faisait la leçon sur la politesse" regretta Drago en espérant ne pas avoir froissé le Mangemort qui s'obstinait à garder le silence. Mais il n'était pas dans la nature d'un Malefoy de supplier.

\- J'ai une mission à accomplir sur les ordres du maître, continua fièrement le garçon en relevant sa manche gauche pour exhiber sa marque des Ténèbres. Il faut que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard avant la rentrée. Si vous m'emmenez... j'espacerai les leçons avec ma tante. Vous aurez moins de problèmes au ministère.

-...

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Drago.

\- Très bien... accepta enfin à mi-voix l'homme sous la capuche. Mais pourquoi Pré-au-Lard ?

-... juste envie d'une bièraubeurre, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

oOo

\- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? s'enquit Dahlia avant de laisser ses filles et Théodore monter dans le Poudlard Express.

\- Si Dolly ne s'en est pas mêlée, ça devrait aller, répondit Daphné en jetant un coup d'œil à l'elfe qui dormait debout près de sa mère.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, lui demanda Dahlia avant de se tourner vers Astoria. Ça ira ? Tu es sûre que tu dors bien ?

\- Oui, lui assura Astoria en souriant. J'ai toujours la protection de papa.

La jeune fille leva la main, comme pour jurer sa bonne foi. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de sa main gauche et qu'elle souhaitait seulement montrer à sa mère une petite cicatrice rougeâtre au bout de son index. Théo comprit que c'était l'endroit où Mr Greengrass l'avait piquée avec son épingle, en référence au conte... quel était le titre déjà ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

\- N'oubliez pas de m'écrire, dit Dahlia en embrassant Astoria sur le front.

Elle tendit la main vers Daphné pour lui offrir aussi un baiser, mais sa fille aînée se déroba. Daphné monta rapidement dans le train, suivie par Astoria. Théodore s'apprêtait à leur emboiter le pas, lorsque Dahlia le retint par le bras.

\- Attends. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle mit la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une unique fleur. Une iris.

\- Je sais que ta mère veille sur toi, dit Dahlia en offrant la fleur au garçon.

\- Merci, répondit-il en souriant faiblement.

Dahlia lui rendit un sourire crispé. Le même qu'au moment où elle l'avait accueilli chez elle. Théodore ne comprenait pas. Se forçait-elle à être gentille avec lui ? Était-elle incommodée parce qu'il était fils de Mangemort ou... avait-elle pitié de lui ? Théo garda tout de même la fleur et il monta dans le train. Le Poudlard Express siffla bruyamment, annonçant son départ imminent. Sur le quai, Dolly sursauta. Elle aperçut Théodore au moment où les portes du train se refermaient, et elle lui souhaita :

\- Bon voyage, maître Thadeus !

Théo faillit trébucher. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre prononcer le nom de son père, encore moins sortant de la bouche de cette elfe. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Mais la porte du train venait de claquer, et le Poudlard Express se mit en marche.

\- Théo ! l'interpela Daphné à l'autre bout du wagon. Tu viens ?

\- Heu... oui, répondit-il un peu perturbé.

Ils partirent vers le fond du train en vue de trouver un compartiment tranquille. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Les Gryffondor marchaient dans la direction opposée, cherchant surement à rejoindre le wagon des préfets. Théo et Ron étaient aussi grands l'un que l'autre et, même si le Serpentard avait moins de carrure, ils durent faire attention pour ne pas se heurter. Théodore laissa aussi passer Hermione, remarquant qu'elle gardait ostensiblement le regard fixé droit devant elle. Comme si la Gryffondor souhaitait éviter de regarder les Serpentard. Mais à la dernière seconde... elle tourna les yeux vers Théo. Ça ne dura que le temps d'un battement de cil, Hermione s'étant vite reprise. Mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne que c'était lui qui la mettait mal à l'aise. "Elle était avec Potter au département des mystères..." songea Théodore. "Elle a sûrement affronté mon père".

\- Théo, l'appela Astoria en passant sa main devant les yeux du garçon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs.

\- Je vais très bien, répondit Théodore alors qu'Astoria suivait son regard pour voir Hermione disparaître dans le wagon voisin. Je t'assure, insista-t-il en ramenant le visage d'Astoria vers lui.

\- Bon, vous venez ? demanda Daphné avec humeur.

Ils la rattrapèrent alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide pour s'éloigner de l'avant du train. Sans remarquer qu'elle venait de passer devant le compartiment où se trouvait l'être qu'elle détestait le plus : Drago Malefoy.

Il était en compagnie de ses camarades habituels. Blaise était de nouveau assis entre lui et Pansy. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, ils affichaient leur air hébété le plus ordinaire et ricanaient bêtement à la moindre remarque proférée par Drago. Notamment :

\- Je parie que Potter erre pitoyablement dans les couloirs sans Weasley et Granger pour lui tenir compagnie.

\- Il peut toujours se consoler avec Londubat et Lovegood, compléta Pansy. Je me demande ce qui est le pire.

\- Tu te le demandes ? s'étonna Drago. Il n'y a rien de pire que de respirer le même air qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas dans le compartiment des préfets ? s'enquit Blaise en levant un sourcil interrogateur vers Drago. Parce que Granger y est ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux sans me soucier de cette fille, répondit sèchement Drago. À quoi bon écouter McGonagall nous rabâcher la même chose que l'année dernière ? Il n'y a que Granger que ça intéresse.

\- Ouais, approuva Pansy. Et je n'allais pas y aller sans Drago.

\- Non, sans blague ? ironisa Blaise.

\- À part ça, qu'as-tu fait pendant les vacances, Drago ? s'enquit Pansy en ignorant Blaise. Je t'ai écris plusieurs fois, mais tu ne m'as pas envoyé de réponse. Je me suis inquiétée.

\- J'étais occupé, éluda-t-il. Il fallait que je prépare le retour de mon père.

\- Tu penses qu'il va bientôt s'évader ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il confiant. Il faut bien plus que des barreaux pour briser un Malefoy.

\- Mais qu'as-tu fait pour préparer le retour de ton père ? s'enquit Blaise.

\- C'est encore en cours, répondit mystérieusement Drago. On peut dire que je lui prépare une surprise.

\- Oh... dis-nous ce que c'est ! s'amusa Pansy. Donne-nous au moins un indice.

\- Tu veux un indice ?

Drago dévisagea ses camarades avec attention. Il allait prendre un risque. Un gros risque. En valaient-ils la peine ? À une autre époque... avec Théo... "Je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde" pensa Drago. Mais ce n'était pas Théodore qui l'avait accompagné au cours de ses années d'étude. C'étaient eux.

Il hésita encore une seconde, les yeux fixés sur Crabbe et Goyle. Puis il sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur la porte du compartiment. Un rideau se déroula pour masquer la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir, et le verrou s'actionna.

Les Serpentard échangèrent un regard perplexe devant tant de précautions. Ils en comprirent le sens lorsque Drago remonta lentement sa manche gauche. D'abord, ils virent le serpent, puis le crâne. Alors leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cette marque ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu... Drago était devenu Mangemort.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura Pansy la première.

-... _pourquoi_ ? la reprit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Ça t'étonnes que je suive les traces de mon père ?

\- Je veux dire... n'es-tu pas trop... **jeune** ?

\- Jeune et talentueux, non ? s'enorgueillit-il.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, la coupa Drago en se penchant vers elle. Tu es sortie avec un garçon cet été ?

\- N... non, balbutia-t-elle sous la surprise et toujours sous le choc de la révélation.

\- Menteuse, l'accusa-t-il. J'ai même l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'Adrian Harper.

\- Comment tu...? souffla la jeune fille en s'empourprant. Tu as appris la Legilimancie ?!

\- Et l'Occlumancie, précisa-t-il fièrement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'ébahit Blaise qui fixait Drago comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Mais... tu es sortie avec cet idiot d'Harper ? s'indigna-t-il brusquement en se tournant vers Pansy.

\- Et alors ? Ça n'a même pas duré une semaine, se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le sujet le plus grave de la discussion.

\- Trop fort, Drago, s'impressionna Goyle. Tu peux aussi deviner à quoi on pense ? demanda-t-il en se désignant avec Crabbe.

\- Absolument, se vanta le blond. "Vos esprits sont certainement les plus simples à percer".

Drago fit la démonstration de ses nouveaux talents psychiques, jusqu'à ce qu'un Poufsouffle de deuxième année frappe à la porte de leur compartiment avec un message destiné à Blaise.

\- C'est une invitation du professeur Slughorn, précisa le Poufsouffle.

\- Une invitation ? s'étonna Drago en plissant les yeux.

Pourquoi Blaise seulement ? Et une invitation pour quoi ?

\- Il m'invite à prendre une _collation_ dans le compartiment C, lut Blaise en ouvrant le message.

\- Et il n'a rien dit d'autre ? demanda vivement Drago au Poufsouffle.

\- N... non... balbutia le jeune garçon autant impressionné par la présence de tous ces Serpentard que par le regard perçant de Drago. Heu... au revoir.

Le Poufsouffle prit la fuite, et Blaise se leva.

\- Bon... soupira-t-il. Je vais voir ce qu'il me veut.

\- Bien sûr, vas-y, l'encouragea vertement Drago.

Le blond profita du fait que Blaise s'était levé pour basculer brusquement sur la banquette et il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Pansy. Elle fut d'abord surprise, mais la jeune fille finit par sourire. Elle osa même toucher les cheveux de Drago, et il la laissa faire, trop satisfait de voir la tête que tirait Zabini. Nul besoin de Legilimencie pour comprendre que Blaise s'intéressait à elle. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il saisissait la moindre occasion de se placer entre elle et Drago. "Il aime souffrir, ou quoi ?" songea le blond qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaise s'acharnait alors que Pansy n'avait que le mot " _Drago_ " à la bouche.

\- Alors, Pansy ? D'après toi, qui est le meilleur ? demanda Drago pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- **Toi** , bien sûr, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac en le regardant dans les yeux. Qui d'autre ?

\- En effet, dit-il en s'efforçant de lire dans son esprit.

"Quelle petite menteuse !" réalisa soudainement Drago. "Je ne t'aurais jamais crue aussi sadique. Pauvre Blaise".

La porte du compartiment claqua. Blaise ne pouvait apparemment pas en supporter plus. "Ça lui apprendra de croire qu'il peut partir s'amuser sans moi" songea Drago satisfait. Même si... en vérité, il n'avait pas apprécié que cette invitation vienne gâcher l'effet de sa révélation.

oOo

Lorsqu'il comprit que Slughorn cherchait à s'entourer des jeunes les plus prometteurs de Poudlard, Drago se mit en tête d'intégrer le club de Slug aussi vite que possible. Il considérait comme une véritable injustice de ne pas avoir été le premier convié aux petites sauteries qu'organisait Slughorn. La simple idée que ce professeur ventripotent puisse porter plus de crédit à _Londubat_ plutôt qu'à un Malefoy représentait sûrement la pire des insultes pour Drago. Potter... admettons. Tout le monde faisait cette erreur. Mais Londubat ? "Soyons sérieux deux minutes" songea Drago en fixant Slughorn avec insistance dès qu'il entra dans la salle de potions. Le professeur venait d'accueillir Blaise et Potter un peu trop chaleureusement à son goût. Théodore et Daphné entrèrent en dernier, et ils furent ignorés aussi bien que Drago.

Après que Potter ait réussi à se faire de nouveau remarquer en arrivant sans manuel, ils purent enfin tous s'asseoir pour commencer le cours. Le seul problème, c'était que Drago et Blaise s'étaient vus obligés de partager une table avec Théodore et cette garce de Greengrass. De quoi plomber l'ambiance...

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Granger d'entrer en scène. Drago était habitué à ses levés de main intempestifs, mais elle semblait particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui. Son obsession à se faire bien voir dès le premier jour était peut-être décuplé par le fait que Slughorn n'avait pas non plus jugé bon de la faire entrer dans son club. "La seule chose sensée qu'il ait faite jusqu'ici" pensa Drago alors qu'Hermione énonçait les propriétés de l'Amortentia :

*- On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf et…

"Inutile de rougir Granger" songea Drago en levant les yeux au ciel lorsque la Gryffondor s'empourpra. "On se fout de ce que ça t'évoque". Malheureusement, elle avait réussi son numéro de Miss Je-Sais-Tout car le professeur s'empressa de lui demander son nom.

*- Granger ? Granger ? s'excita inutilement Slughorn. Seriez-vous parente d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?

*- Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur. Je suis d'origine moldue.

\- Elle serait plutôt parente avec le caniche d'Hector, chuchota Drago en se penchant vers son voisin.

Il obtint un ricanement en réponse, et Drago rit lui aussi. Jusqu'à ce que le blond réalise qu'il ne s'était pas penché du bon côté. Il n'était pas en train de rire avec Blaise, mais avec Théodore. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son cousin, Drago comprit que Théo n'avait pas non plus réalisé ce qui se passait. Il avait ri à la blague de Drago sans faire attention, simplement parce qu'elle était drôle. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux revenus à la réalité, les garçons détournèrent la tête. Et ils se décalèrent même légèrement sur leur chaise dans des directions opposées, comme pour être sûrs qu'ils ne répèteraient pas l'erreur.

*- Bien, bien, bien, Gryffondor a largement mérité vingt points pour vos réponses, Miss Granger.

En entendant ça, Drago oublia brusquement ce qui venait de se passer avec son cousin. "Comment ça _vingt_ points ?" s'indigna-t-il. "N'importe quel idiot aurait su reconnaître ces potions. Moi aussi, je les connaissais toutes !"

Pas toutes en vérité. Drago tomba des nues lorsque Slughorn leur présenta une quatrième potion : le Felix Felicis. Pour une fois, le Serpentard but les paroles d'Hermione et il ne s'offusqua même pas lorsque Slughorn lui accorda dix nouveaux points. Elle avait bien parlé de _chance liquide_? Une chance extraordinaire ?

*- Deux cuillerées à soupe au petit déjeuner, commenta Slughorn. Deux jours parfaits dans ma vie.

Drago aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce qu'une heure parfaite, ou même dix minutes, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'accomplir sa mission. Alors, quand Slughorn parla de leur en offrir un flacon... _douze heures de chance_ pour que tout lui réussisse... Drago était certainement le plus motivé de la classe pour réussir son philtre de Mort Vivante.

En comparaison, Daphné était loin d'être prête à se griller les neurones pour quelques heures chanceuses. Certes, ça ne manquait pas d'intérêt. Mais ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde, c'était que son père puisse rentrer à la maison. Et elle voyait difficilement comment lui faire parvenir cette fiole de chance à Azkaban. "Je peux toujours essayer de faire vivre un véritable enfer à Malefoy" songea-t-elle en glissant un regard vers le blond qui s'activait comme un dingue sur son chaudron. Mais Daphné n'avait pas besoin de remporter le Felix Felicis pour lui jouer un sale coup. Il avait l'air d'y tenir à cette potion de chance. Alors... lorsque le blond relâcha son attention pour faire remarquer à Slughorn qu'il avait certainement connu son grand-père, Daphné en profita pour glisser quelques racines de valériane supplémentaires dans le chaudron de Drago.

Fière de son coup, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement de rire. Et elle entendit une autre personne ricaner. Quelqu'un l'avait vue faire à la table voisine. Ron Weasley semblait approuver sa petite blague. Daphné le regarda se marrer quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un signe obscène de la main. "Je ne l'ai pas fait pour tes beaux yeux, Weasmoche" pensa-t-elle. "Arrête de rire ou tu vas tout gâcher".

Ron réagit exactement comme elle s'y attendait. Son rire se transforma en grimace et il lui répondit par la même obscénité. Pas de bol, Hermione se trouvait entre lui et Daphné. Au vu de l'empressement qu'il mit à s'excuser, la Gryffondor avait dû intercepter son geste. Daphné était de plus en plus hilare, et elle finit pas se laisser tenter à rajouter une poignée de poudre d'asphodèle dans le chaudron de Drago, ce qui aurait le mérite de faire déborder sa potion à gros bouillons. Mais Théodore lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ait pu jeter la poudre.

\- Tu t'es assez amusée comme ça, murmura-t-il.

Le premier sabotage de la jeune fille ne lui avait pas échappé, étant donné qu'il était assis entre elle et Drago.

\- T'es pas drôle, marmonna Daphné en retirant sa main de celle de Théo.

Mais bon, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. La potion de Drago était gâchée. Et le comble, ce fut lorsque Potter remporta le prix.

\- Malefoy donne l'impression d'avoir léché le chaudron de Weasley ! s'amusa Daphné lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il comptait faire avec cette potion de chance, mais c'est raté.

\- Tu es vraiment puérile, soupira Théo.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu le détestes, non ? lui fit-elle remarquer. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'un jour tu m'expliques pourquoi.

\- Un autre jour, éluda-t-il. Mais ça vaut aussi pour toi. J'ai une très bonne raison de lui en vouloir. Par contre, toi, je ne vois vraiment pas.

\- Un autre jour, s'esquiva-t-elle à son tour.

oOo

Blessé dans son orgueil, Drago laissa Slughorn et le Felix Felicis à Potter pour se concentrer sur son plan initial. Un plan très simple : réparer l'armoire à disparaître, faire entrer les Mangemorts dans le château et, avec leur soutien, tuer Dumbledore. Première étape... retrouver l'armoire. Drago fouilla tout le premier étage. Selon Montague, c'était là que les Weasley l'avaient piégé. Mais l'armoire semblait avoir été déplacée. Un contre-temps vraiment regrettable. Drago ne s'attendait pas à devoir fouiller le château. Et si jamais Rusard s'en était débarrassé ? Après tout, elle était cassée et ce sale Cracmol ne pouvait rien faire pour la réparer. "Si elle n'est plus dans Poudlard, je suis fini" paniqua Drago.

\- Je te trouve très tendu, remarqua Pansy en passant ses mains sur les épaules de Drago. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Lâche-moi ! pesta-t-il en se dégageant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me colle.

\- Désolée... s'excusa-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air vexé.

\- Pansy ! l'appela Blaise depuis l'entrée de la salle commune. C'est l'heure du cours d'astronomie. Tu viens ?

La jeune fille abandonna Drago sur le canapé. Le garçon poussa alors un soupir exprimant un mélange complexe de soulagement et de frustration. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un unique Gallion qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts. Cette pièce représentait son seul moyen de communiquer sans risque avec l'extérieur. La sécurité du château avait été renforcée et tous les hiboux étaient contrôlés. Cependant, même s'il avait été fouillé à son arrivée au château, ce Gallion si particulier était passé inaperçu. Son contact à Pré-au-Lard possédait le même et ils pouvaient utiliser le numéro de série de la pièce pour s'échanger des messages. L'une des idées les plus brillantes de Granger. Elle était peut-être agaçante, mais il ne pouvait discuter son génie. "En fait... c'est ça qui la rend si agaçante" songea-t-il pour remettre les choses en place.

Drago fit sauter le Gallion en l'air avant de le rattraper. Que faire ? Il ignorait toujours où se trouvait l'armoire et il ne voyait pas comment Rosmerta pouvait l'aider. Il avait soumis la gérante des Trois Balais au sortilège de l'Imperium en lui ordonnant de suivre à la lettre les instructions du Gallion. Mais quelles instructions devait-il lui transmettre ? "Si je décidais de laisser tomber l'armoire, quel serait le meilleur moyen pour tuer...?" Drago cessa brusquement de jouer avec la pièce. Il venait de remarquer qu'Astoria Greengrass l'observait depuis un coin de la salle commune. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, la quatrième année se remit brusquement à potasser son manuel de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle était devenue écarlate.

Le garçon se leva en rangeant le Gallion magique dans sa poche. Puis Astoria le vit du coin de l'œil s'avancer dans sa direction. La brunette garda les yeux fixés sur son livre, son cœur battant la chamade. Il s'approchait de plus en plus. Mais il ne fit que passer près d'elle pour rejoindre le dortoir des garçons. Astoria tourna la tête vers Drago lorsqu'il la dépassa, le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans l'escalier.

oOo

La mi-octobre arriva vite et leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard en même temps. Drago s'était décidé. Il avait trouvé un moyen pour tuer discrètement Dumbledore. Il devait le tuer indirectement. Et cette fois, il savait comment utiliser Rosmerta.

\- Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour te faire coller par McGonagall le jour de la sortie ? lui demanda Blaise sidéré. Ils n'étaient pas si compliqués ces devoirs de métamorphose.

\- Tu plaisantes ? intervint Pansy pour défendre le blond. Mon pauvre Drago... j'ai dû rester debout toute la nuit pour finir le dernier.

\- **On** est restés debout toute la nuit, la reprit Blaise avec humeur. C'est la dernière fois que je t'aide à rattraper ta paresse.

\- Moi qui comptais te payer une bièraubeurre pour te remercier ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu iras la boire tout seul !

Pansy partit d'un pas furieux vers l'entrée du château où Rusard vérifiait scrupuleusement les autorisations de sorties.

\- Tu vas aux Trois Balais ? demanda distraitement Drago en fixant le Cracmol qui se débattait avec Ron Weasley pour le passer au Capteur de Dissimulation.

\- Tout seul ? répondit Blaise qui regardait Pansy d'un œil amer.

\- Je suis sûr que Potter ira y faire un tour.

\- Et alors ? s'étonna Blaise en reportant son attention sur Drago.

\- Essaye de le tenir à l'œil, lui demanda le blond. Je vous ai dit qu'il nous avait espionnés dans le train.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Drago au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Harry lors de la rentrée. Il pouvait encore voir le sang gicler, et entendre le bruit sinistre d'un nez qui se casse sous son pied. Quelle merveilleuse sensation que le goût de la vengeance. "Il l'a cherché" songea Drago. "Et je suis sûr qu'il cherche encore..."

\- Il prépare un mauvais coup, termina le blond en perdant son sourire.

\- Contre nous ? Aux Trois Balais ?

\- Vas-y, c'est tout, ordonna Drago.

Il abandonna Blaise pour se faufiler entre les élèves envahissant le hall. Drago se dirigea discrètement vers le bureau de Rusard. Il avait du temps devant lui avant que le concierge revienne par ici. C'était le moment idéal pour découvrir où il avait déplacé l'armoire. Drago savait que Rusard tenait des comptes précis de tout les objets se trouvant dans le château. Il gardait même des registres de confiscation vieux d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses tiroirs débordaient de parchemins. Mais le seul qui l'intéressait était celui sur lequel était marqué le mot " _inventaire_ ".

Drago mit la main sur un rapport datant de cet été. Il y avait toute une liste des tableaux présents dans Poudlard, les armures, le mobilier... Rusard avait dû passer les deux mois de vacances à faire le ménage dans tout ce bazar. Drago feuilleta rapidement le rapport à la recherche de l'armoire à disparaître. Il la trouva dans la partie réservée au premier étage.

"J'aurais pu chercher des mois dans le château sans jamais mettre la main dessus" réalisa Drago en attendant le retour de Blaise dans la chambre des garçons de sixième année. "La _Salle sur Demande_... ça aurait pu être une bonne chose si Potter et ses amis ne la connaissaient pas. Je devrais peut-être déplacer l'armoire ? Mais où ?"

\- Une partie de Bavboule, Drago ? lui proposa Goyle qui s'amusait avec Crabbe dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Non... répondit distraitement le blond. Silence.

"Non... cette salle reste quand même le meilleur choix" songea Drago. "Potter ne pourra pas entrer si je suis déjà à l'intérieur. J'ai juste besoin qu'on fasse le guet..." Blaise interrompit à son tour le cours de ses pensées en entrant dans la chambre. Drago plissa les yeux en lui trouvant un air étrangement perturbé.

\- Quoi de neuf pour Potter ? s'enquit aussitôt le blond.

\- Potter ? répondit Blaise décontenancé. Ah oui... se rappela-t-il. Tu avais raison, il est venu aux Trois Balais. Il était avec Granger et Weasley, sans parler d'une femme avec une couleur de cheveux bizarre. J'ai essayé d'écouter un peu ce qu'ils se disaient et... j'ai entendu les mots " _Ordre_ " et " _quartier général_ ". Rien d'autre, ils ont vite décidé de rentrer au château. Et ta retenue ?

"Cette femme qui était avec Potter..." réfléchit Drago en l'ignorant. "Est-ce qu'elle ferait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ils sont combien à patrouiller dans Pré-au-Lard ?!" Les Aurors, l'Ordre... combien de temps avant que quelqu'un décèle l'Imperium qu'il avait lancé sur Rosmerta ? Et d'ailleurs, combien de temps devrait-il attendre avant que le collier parvienne jusqu'à...?

\- Vous avez appris ce qui est arrivé à Katie Bell ? demanda soudainement Blaise.

\- Katie qui ? répondit Drago frustré d'être à nouveau interrompu dans ses réflexions.

\- Katie Bell, répéta son ami. La Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. On l'a ensorcelée. Une histoire de vieux collier.

-...

\- Je ne connais pas les détails, mais elle aurait pu y rester, précisa gravement Blaise.

\- Et alors ? dit Drago d'un ton mal assuré. On s'en fiche des malheurs des Gryffondor.

\- Elle a été ensorcelée aux Trois Balais, expliqua Blaise. Certainement dans les toilettes. Alors... si on ne s'était pas disputés... ça aurait pu tomber sur Pansy.

En effet. Si elle ne s'était pas disputée avec Blaise avant de partir, Pansy se serait aussi trouvée aux Trois Balais pour partager une bièraubeurre avec Zabini. Drago avait donné des instructions claires à Rosmerta : ensorceler la première élève qui entrerait dans les toilettes des filles. "D'accord, ça aurait pu être Pansy" concéda Drago. "Tout comme ça aurait pu tomber sur Granger, Greengrass ou n'importe quelle autre personne dont je me fiche complètement. Ça a raté, c'est tout. À quoi bon y réfléchir ? Maintenant que je sais où se trouve l'armoire, je peux enfin la réparer, avant que quiconque comprenne ce que je prépare. Potter doit déjà être en pleine effervescence. Quelqu'un doit garder l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande pour moi. Quelqu'un d'influençable..." réfléchit-il en écartant Blaise de ses possibilités. "Et qui ne posera pas trop de questions..." continua Drago en écartant Pansy cette fois.

\- Hum... marmonna-t-il en tournant machinalement son regard vers ses deux acolytes les plus simplets.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

oOo

Deux jeunes garçons marchaient au cœur d'une forêt dont le sol était jonché de tombes. Ils distinguaient à peine les sépultures dans le noir de la nuit, pourtant ça ne les empêchait pas de chercher... quelqu'un... quelque chose... une réponse. Mais comment pouvaient-ils espérer trouver quoi que ce soit dans cette obscurité ? Et puis... ils se retrouvèrent en train de courir. Pourquoi ? Ils avaient peur. Terriblement peur. Les garçons s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, tellement effrayés qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Perdus... ils s'étaient perdus. Mais ils se retrouvèrent peu de temps après. Dans le sang. Celui d'une femme... le crâne brisé sur l'une des pierres tombales. La mère d'un des garçons.

"Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais..." songea Drago en fixant les flammes rouge sang qui brûlaient dans la cheminée des Serpentard. Il avait l'habitude de rêver pour Halloween de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Théo dans le cimetière. La nuit dernière n'avait pas fait exception. Peut-être Lucius avait-il aussi rêvé dans sa cellule qu'il se rendait dans le cimetière ? C'était certainement la première année qu'il était empêché d'y aller.

\- Drago, un message pour toi, dit Pansy en s'approchant avec Blaise.

Le blond prit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait, espérant que Slughorn l'invitait enfin à rejoindre son club. Mais il reconnut au premier coup d'oeil l'écriture de Rogue. Drago jeta le message au feu sans même en lire un mot.

\- Tu vas encore l'ignorer ? s'enquit Blaise en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil tandis que Pansy prenait place sur le canapé près de Drago. C'est la troisième fois qu'il te convoque. Tu risques de perdre ta place de préfet si tu ne remplis pas tes obligations...

\- Je fais ce qui me plait, le coupa Drago. Peu importe ce qu'en pense Rogue. Je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre.

\- Bien dit, approuva Pansy en enroulant son bras autour de celui de Drago.

Si Rogue souhaitait le voir, c'était pour lui parler de sa mission. Drago le savait très bien, et il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter avec lui. Certes, il délaissait sa fonction de préfet, et le coup du collier ensorcelé avait été maladroit. Aucun élève n'aurait pu le faire entrer dans Poudlard sans que Rusard le détecte avec ses capteurs. Drago avait agi par désespoir, lorsqu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir retrouver l'armoire. Et même alors qu'il avait mis la main dessus, le garçon se rendait compte à quel point il avait sous-estimé la difficulté de sa réparation.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il travaillait dessus, et Drago n'avait pas fait le moindre progrès. La tension en lui montait de plus en plus. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Pourtant, les instructions de Barjow étaient claires. Mais les armoires à disparaître étaient des objets magiques complexes, nécessitant un certain doigté. "Je vais bien finir par y arriver..." se persuada-t-il. "Il me reste encore du temps. Ça va aller". Mais il avait beau penser à ces paroles réconfortantes, ses mains se crispèrent malgré lui sur ses genoux. Si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

Pansy s'en aperçut. Mais elle n'osa pas lui faire de remarque, de peur qu'il s'emporte encore une fois. Drago n'était pas lui-même en ce moment. Il ne mangeait presque rien, il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup dormir non plus, et puis... il agissait très bizarrement, disparaissant pendant des heures avec Crabbe et Goyle. Elle avait bien essayé de les interroger, mais Drago les gardait sous silence. "Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le mettre à cran comme ça ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle. "Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport... avec sa marque des Ténèbres ?"

 _*Peut-être que le travail qu'il veut me confier ne nécessite pas de diplôme._

C'était ce qu'il leur avait dit dans le train, juste avant leur arrivée à Poudlard. _Le travail qu'il veut me confier._ Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il choisi un garçon de seize ans à peine pour porter sa marque ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Drago s'était-il déjà mis... au _travail_ ? Si c'était le cas, les choses ne semblaient pas se passer comme il le souhaitait. Pansy aurait voulu lui apporter son aide. Mais comment savoir ce dont il avait besoin ? "C'est tellement difficile de lui parler. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait exploser à tout moment" redouta-t-elle. Et il ne valait mieux pas faire exploser la colère de Drago Malefoy. Le Quidditch lui parut être un sujet de discussion assez prudent :

\- Avec Weasley dans leurs buts, c'est comme si Gryffondor avait déjà perdu. Les affronter, c'est vraiment gâcher ton talent, Drago.

\- Je ne les affronterai pas, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Pansy.

\- Je suis malade.

-... vraiment ? demanda Blaise aussi perplexe que Pansy. Tu as peut-être l'air fatigué, mais de là à dire que tu es...

\- J'ai dit au capitaine que j'étais malade, donc je suis malade, trancha Drago. Harper me remplacera.

\- Adrian ? releva Pansy.

\- N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? tiqua Blaise en oubliant complètement Drago. Tu vas pouvoir encourager ton petit ami.

\- On ne sort plus ensemble, lui rappela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai dit que ça n'avait même pas duré...

\- Je suis sûr que tu pourrais reprendre avec _Adrian_ , la coupa-t-il en exagérant le ton qu'elle avait employé quelques secondes plus tôt pour prononcer le prénom d'Harper. Il suffirait qu'il s'étouffe en gobant une mouche. On sait tous que tu t'impressionnes de tout et n'importe quoi. Il suffit qu'un garçon soit le centre de l'attention et tu te jettes forcément dessus. J'ai honte pour toi.

\- _Honte_ ? Attends... tu es en train de dire que je suis une... une... _fille facile_ ? balbutia-t-elle avec colère.

\- Parfaitement. Tu t'es câlinée combien de fois avec Harper avant de décider que ça ne t'amusait plus ?

\- Sale con ! explosa Pansy. Ça te va bien de dire ça quand on sait que l'an dernier tu galochais Tracey dans tous les coins sombres du château !

\- Q... quoi ? s'étrangla Blaise pris de cours. Une minute, c'est arrivé juste une fois...

\- Mais bien sûr ! ironisa-t-elle férocement. Tu mets le grappin sur la plus belle fille du château, mais c'est seulement pour un baiser d'un soir. Laisse tomber, elle m'a tout raconté. Notamment la façon dont tu l'as _suppliée de te reprendre_ quand elle a décidé de te jeter.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? souffla-t-il abasourdi.

\- Et c'est **moi** qui devrait avoir honte ? continua Pansy sans l'écouter. Parce que j'ai eu le malheur de sortir une semaine avec Harper ? Parce que j'aime être auprès de Drago ? ajouta-t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre le bras du blond. En quoi ça te concerne, Zabini ?!

Exaspéré, Drago voulut échapper à Pansy pour retourner dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter leurs âneries, sachant parfaitement qu'ils crevaient d'envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre tout en refusant de l'avouer. Mais Pansy s'accrochait à son bras tel un Strangulot, déterminée à faire enrager Blaise. Elle s'était d'ailleurs mise à vanter toutes les qualités de Drago, piaffant d'une voix aiguë comme les filles savaient si bien le faire pour agacer les garçons. Une véritable agression pour les oreilles fatiguées de Drago qui se trouva dans l'obligation de faire un choix entre mettre son poing dans la figure de Pansy ou...

\- En bref, Drago est l'homme parfait ! lança-t-elle à la face de Blaise. Alors que toi, tu n'es qu'un...!

Elle fut interrompue quand _l'homme parfait_ lui attrapa le menton pour la faire taire d'un baiser. Pansy cligna des yeux avec stupéfaction. Le visage de Drago se trouvait juste sous son nez. Les lèvres de Drago étaient posées sur les siennes, le souffle de Drago... Pansy se ratatina sur elle-même. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple baiser puisse un jour l'intimider. Pourtant il lui tenait délicatement le menton. Elle était libre de se dégager. Drago attendait qu'elle le fasse, ou que Blaise intervienne. Mais ces deux idiots restaient aussi stoïques que des statues.

Exaspéré, Drago décida d'approfondir le baiser. Pansy laissa échapper une petite exclamation étouffée, mais la jeune fille resta pétrifiée. Par contre, Blaise réagit enfin. Du coin de l'œil, Drago le vit se lever. Le but de la manœuvre n'étant pas de se prendre un coup dans la figure, le blond relâcha les lèvres de Pansy. Mais Blaise ne vint pas l'arracher à ses bras. Il contourna simplement le canapé pour s'éclipser en soupirant :

\- Trouvez-vous une chambre.

"Sale con" désespéra Drago en le regardant sortir de la salle commune. "J'aurais presque préféré qu'il m'en colle une". Mais il fut ramené à se concentrer sur le canapé lorsque Pansy lui attrapa le visage pour l'attirer vers elle. Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui réclame un autre baiser, et il haussa les sourcils en la sentant l'embrasser avec fougue. Décidément... Blaise et Pansy faisaient tout à l'envers. Et Drago réalisait qu'il venait peut-être d'ouvrir une très problématique boite de Pandore.

Drago avait l'impression de se faire dévorer le visage par Pansy. Et c'était sûrement ce dont ça avait l'air vu de l'extérieur, car un groupe de filles se mit à glousser bruyamment en entrant dans la salle commune. Drago posa ses mains sur les épaules de Pansy pour la repousser doucement mais fermement. C'était lui qui avait commencé et il n'avait pas envie de la blesser, mais Drago ne tenait pas à attirer l'attention sur lui.

Pansy ne sembla pas vexée qu'il l'arrête et elle lui offrit un sourire avant de se raccrocher sagement à son bras, comme à son habitude. Elle alla cependant jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon qui adopta un air fuyant lorsqu'il reconnut Astoria Greengrass parmi le groupe de filles qui chuchotait sur son compte. Elle était la seule qui ne gloussait pas, mais elle le fixait tout de même avec insistance. Après l'avoir dé-saucissonné d'un filet à bagage, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le trouvait dans une position embarrassante.

Drago passa les jours suivants dans une torpeur très étrange. Quand il n'essayait pas de réparer l'armoire, il était avec Pansy. Quand elle ne le câlinait pas, il ressassait ses soucis. Quand l'angoisse lui donnait la nausée, il la laissait l'embrasser pour oublier. Et quand il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'oublier, il retournait s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé d'en ressortir, au risque que sa frustration le pousse à réduire cette maudite armoire en mille morceaux. Drago comprenait bien qu'il s'était laissé enfermer dans un cercle vicieux. Et il finirait par devenir fou s'il n'en sortait pas rapidement. Aussi fou que Blaise, dont les mains se couvraient de contusions à mesure qu'il assistait aux échanges de salive entre Pansy et Drago. Feindre l'indifférence pour ensuite cogner les murs à s'en briser les poings...

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ?" s'interrogea Drago alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois de nouveau réunis dans leur salle commune. La tête du blond reposait encore sur les genoux de Pansy. Mais la jeune fille lui caressait les cheveux bien plus distraitement que la première fois. Quant à Drago, il sentait à peine les doigts de Pansy sur son front. Et Blaise tournait les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier sans en lire une ligne. Leurs regards étaient perdus dans le vide. Aucun d'eux n'était à sa place. Drago aurait déjà dû se trouver dans la Salle sur Demande. Blaise devrait être en train d'enfiler sa tenue de poursuiveur. Et Pansy était sensée mener énergiquement la chorale scandant des railleries contre l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais l'armoire refusait de se laisser réparer, Harper jouait dans l'équipe de Serpentard et les Gryffondor chantaient bien plus fort que tout le monde depuis que _l'_ _É_ _lu_ était capitaine de leur équipe. Autant de raisons qui les poussaient à ne pas bouger d'un poil.

Mais Blaise fut bien obligé de se remuer avant que Rogue vienne lui-même le trainer jusqu'au stade. Il les abandonna donc pour monter se changer. Pansy tourna légèrement son regard vers l'escalier des garçons alors que Blaise montait les marches, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago.

\- Tu comptes aller voir le match ? l'interrogea-t-il innocemment.

\- À quoi bon, si tu ne joues pas ? répondit-elle en quittant aussitôt l'escalier des yeux.

\- Blaise joue, lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je préfère rester ici avec toi. Je suis ta petite amie, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Hum... marmonna-t-il pensivement.

Drago attrapa la main de Pansy qui lui caressait toujours les cheveux. Puis il se redressa pour lui faire face. Pansy rougit légèrement lorsqu'il la tira vers lui. Drago l'embrassa et elle ferma les yeux. Mais lui, il garda les yeux ouverts. Elle répondait à son baiser, comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici. C'était agréable, tant qu'il gardait l'ascendant sur elle. Pansy lui avait fait découvrir qu'il détestait perdre le contrôle d'un baiser. Drago attrapa alors la nuque de Pansy pour approfondir encore plus celui-ci. Il l'embrassait à l'en étouffer. Elle se crispa et appuya sur le torse Drago pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en faisait trop. Mais le garçon refusait de la relâcher, et il la fit basculer sur le canapé. Pansy avait les larmes aux yeux quand il se décida à mettre fin au baiser. Elle était complètement pantelante sous lui.

\- Tu préfères vraiment rester ici avec moi ? demanda Drago en passant une main sous le chemisier de la jeune fille. J'en suis ravi.

\- Que... qu'est-ce que tu... fais ? balbutia faiblement Pansy.

\- À ton avis ? Je suis ton petit ami, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton suave.

Il n'avait pas encore touché sa poitrine, mais Drago pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune fille battre à vive allure sous sa main. Le corps entier de Pansy pulsait et il était conscient que ce n'était pas à cause de l'excitation. Elle lui donna raison en balbutiant avec angoisse :

\- M... mais... B... Blaise va bientôt... redescendre !

\- On s'en fout, non ? répliqua-t-il en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Drago, je... je ne crois pas que ce soit... une bonne idée ... faire ça ici... nous... nous sommes préfets...

\- Depuis quand on suit les règles ? s'obstina Drago en remontant jusqu'à la bouche de Pansy. Tu en as envie, pas vrai ?

Il ne la laissa pas répondre, reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Drago la vit du coin de l'œil lever un poing tremblant lorsqu'il passa un doigt sous son soutien-gorge. "Dépêche-toi de me repousser avant que Blaise vienne me tabasser" pensa-t-il en passant cette fois une main sous sa jupe.

Il y eut alors de rapides bruits de pas qui résonnèrent dans la salle. Quelqu'un courait, et Drago s'imaginait déjà avec un cocard. Mais le coup ne vint pas et il releva la tête lorsque l'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit. L'élève qui les avait surpris venait de traverser la pièce pour sortir. Drago se tordit le cou afin de l'apercevoir, mais c'était trop tard. Il s'était déjà enfui.

\- C'était qui ?! s'exclama Pansy en se redressant brusquement.

Trop brusquement. Sa tête cogna douloureusement celle de Drago.

\- Pansy ! pesta-t-il en se massant le front.

\- Désolée... s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'il se redressait.

Blaise se décida alors à redescendre, vêtu de pied en cap pour le match et son balais sur l'épaule. Il avait laissé Pansy et Drago sur le canapé. Ils y étaient toujours. À ceci près que Drago se trouvait maintenant à califourchon sur la jeune fille. Pansy tournait le dos à Blaise. Mais Drago capta parfaitement le regard meurtrier de son ami. Le blond lui adressa alors un signe du menton signifiant : _Quoi ? Tu as un problème ?_

Zabini plissa méchamment les yeux. Mais il ne desserra pas les dents, et il prit le chemin de la sortie. Pansy remarqua alors sa présence. Cependant, Blaise ne lui adressa pas un regard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'arrêter, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Blaise disparut, et Pansy referma la bouche pour se mordre les lèvres.

\- Tu veux le suivre ? lui demanda Drago.

-... non.

\- Menteuse ! l'accusa-t-il en lui attrapant le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Toujours en train de me coller alors que tu ne penses qu'à lui.

\- Mais... de quoi tu parles ? répondit-elle en adoptant un regard fuyant. C'est avec toi que je suis. J'ai toujours voulu... être avec toi.

\- Tu devrais arrêter ce jeu, lança-t-il dangereusement en quittant le canapé. Méfie-toi, je ne suis pas aussi patient que Blaise.

Drago sortit à son tour de la salle commune, marchant d'un air sombre vers la Salle sur Demande. Pansy se fichait de lui autant que de Blaise. Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas. Pourquoi s'obstiner à mentir quand dire la vérité était la solution à ses problèmes ? "Alors que moi, je n'ai pas le choix... il faut que je puisse berner tout le monde pour m'en sortir". Mais réussirait-il à s'en sortir ?

Des heures plus tard, il quitta le septième étage en donnant des coups de pied dans tout ce qui se présentait devant lui. L'une des armures du deuxième étage ne résista pas au choc. Elle s'écroula dans un grand bruit de ferraille, et Drago ne fut pas étonné de voir Miss Teigne surgir à l'autre bout du couloir. "Mais quel con !" pesta-t-il contre lui-même alors que la chatte miaulait sournoisement avant de partir chercher son maître. Drago réfléchit à la meilleure façon de s'échapper. Courir à toute jambes était l'une des solutions. Sinon...

Le garçon se précipita sur la porte la plus proche. Les toilettes des filles. Le concierge n'irait pas jusqu'à forcer la porte d'une demoiselle faisant ses besoins... n'est-ce pas ? Drago eut soudainement un gros doute. Mais il était trop tard. Il s'enferma dans l'une des cabines en croisant les doigts pour que Rusard ne vienne pas le chercher jusqu'ici.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago entendit le concierge passer dans le couloir en pestant. Rusard s'arrêta devant les toilettes. Drago retint son souffle. Pourquoi avait-il choisi de se cacher ici ? Si on apprenait que Drago Malefoy squattait les toilettes des filles...

Si seulement il avait pu réparer l'armoire, il ne se trouverait pas là. "Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi !" enragea-t-il en se retenant de donner un coup de poing contre la porte de la cabine. "Tout ça parce que... parce que... j'étais trop sûr de mon coup. Je ne pensais pas que ça mettrait autant de temps. Je croyais... que tout serait réglé avant les vacances... et que je pourrais rentrer tranquillement fêter Noël... quel con... quel con..." Alors que la voix de Rusard s'éloignait, Drago sentit des larmes couler sur le bout de son nez. Bon sang... Drago Malefoy dans les chiottes des filles en train de chialer...

\- Quel con... sniff..., renifla-t-il rageusement. Quel con !

\- Qui... qui est là ? Un... sniff... garçon ?

Drago tourna lentement la tête vers la droite. Une voix de fille, dans la cabine voisine. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner, considérant le lieu où il se trouvait. Mais cette voix lui avait vraiment fait peur. Il n'était pas le seul à pleurer ici. Et personne ne devait jamais savoir qu'il était venu _pleurer ici_. Personne. Puis Drago réalisa soudainement où il se trouvait. Les toilettes du deuxième étage. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Tu... sniff... ne devrais pas... sniff... être là.

\- Je... sais, articula-t-il difficilement en essayant de se reprendre.

Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux et le nez, frustré d'avoir été pris à pleurer par une fille. Même si c'était un fantôme. Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas traversé la cabine pour le voir. Drago était sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou avant que cette idée traverse l'esprit de Mimi, mais la jeune fille le surprit en lui demandant :

\- Mauvaise... sniff... journée ?

"Elle s'attend vraiment à ce que je lui déballe ma vie ?" s'interrogea-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Elle espérait peut-être relativiser ses problèmes en écoutant ceux des autres. "Je me demande ce qu'elle s'est encore inventé comme malheur. Elle est morte, qu'est-ce qui peut lui arriver de pire ?"

\- Moins que la tienne, apparemment, lui fit-il remarquer à la façon dont elle reniflait bruyamment.

\- Oh, c'est... sniff... idiot. Je ne devrais pas... à cause de lui...

Elle éclata soudainement en sanglots et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Ça semblait être toute une tragédie. " _À_ _cause de lui_? Elle pleure pour un garçon ?" devina-t-il.

\- Il... il n'a vraiment... aucune retenue, gémit-elle piteusement. Faire ça avec elle... là où tout le monde peut le voir !

Génial... un fantôme avec un chagrin d'amour. "J'espère qu'elle est en train de me parler d'un autre fantôme. Parce que s'il s'agit d'un élève... ce serait _vraiment_ ridicule" songea Drago en s'imaginant parfaitement cette idiote de Mimi tomber amoureuse d'un vivant. Il avait déjà entendu dire qu'elle avait un faible pour Potter. "Et si c'est de lui qu'elle est en train de me parler, je me pends avec la chaine de la chasse d'eau. Ne me dites pas que même les fantômes rêvent de verser de l'Amortensia dans son verre".

\- Et... toi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je ne pleurais pas, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

\- Je t'ai entendu...

\- Tu as rêvé ! s'énerva-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il était sur le point de quitter la cabine lorsqu'elle lui demanda de façon plus diplomate :

\- Quel est le problème ? Je peux peut-être... t'aider ?

\- Alors là... répondit-il d'un rire aigre. Ça m'étonnerait.

-...

\- Il se peut que mon problème soit... impossible à résoudre, continua-t-il faiblement.

Drago ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour empêcher ses larmes de réapparaître. L'armoire était peut-être tout simplement irréparable, et Dumbledore inatteignable. En tout cas pour lui. Un simple élève. Drago s'était montré trop optimiste, et il allait sûrement en payer le prix. Sa mère... "NON !" pensa-t-il avec force en serrant les poings. "Je peux le faire... je sais que je le **peux** !"

\- Chaque problème a sa solution, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là en train de pleurer ? ironisa Drago.

-... la solution n'est pas toujours simple, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

"D'autant plus si tu es une morte amoureuse d'un vivant" approuva-t-il mentalement.

\- Même si ça prend du temps... il ne faut pas se décourager, ajouta-t-elle.

"Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir venir" s'impatienta Drago. "Il y a ma mission, ma mère, mon père... leurs secrets". Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y penser. Il devait laisser le cimetière derrière lui... la femme qui y était enterrée... sa brouille avec Théo...

\- Et quand les merdes s'accumulent, tu fais quoi ? s'enquit Drago avec lassitude.

\- Je tire la chasse avant que ça déborde.

-...

-...

Ils éclatèrent de rire au même moment. Si fort que tout le château pouvait certainement les entendre. Drago était littéralement plié en deux et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Mais c'étaient de bonnes larmes. Chaudes et légères. Cela faisait longtemps que Drago n'avait pas ri d'aussi bon cœur. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à rire sans Théo. Mais cette fille venait de balayer toutes ses angoisses en une seule phrase.

\- Mais... c'était quoi ça ?! s'esclaffa-t-il. Ce que tu viens de dire... c'est dégueulasse !

\- Pardon... pouffa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas... ce qui m'a pris !

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce fantôme avait le sens de l'humour" s'impressionna Drago en se tenant les côtes. "Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ris autant ? C'est trop débile !" Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il se sentait si bien. Et il n'avait pas envie que ça finisse. Ses soucis ne semblaient plus du tout peser sur lui. En quelques mots, elle avait réussi là où Pansy avait échoué avec mille baisers.

\- Enfin... soupira-t-elle en essayant de retrouver son calme. Tu devrais y aller avant que Rusard ne revienne par ici.

Drago se calma à son tour. Il avait complètement oublié pourquoi il était venu se cacher là. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que Rusard ait entendu leur tapage.

\- Je pourrais sortir la première, proposa-t-elle. Si la voie est libre, je te ferai signe.

Le garçon ouvrit brusquement la bouche pour... il ne savait pourquoi. Il ignorait ce qu'il comptait dire. Et cela importa peu, car Drago fut surpris par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. La porte de la cabine voisine. Elle venait... _d'ouvrir la porte_ ?

Drago voulut croire qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais il pouvait clairement entendre le bruit de ses pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éteignent, lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans le couloir. Sous le choc, il entendit à peine les trois coups frappés contre la porte des toilettes. Elle lui faisait signe. Elle... n'était pas un fantôme. Ce n'était pas Mimi Geignarde.

Drago sortit en trombe de la cabine où il se cachait. Il avait de nouveau complètement oublié Rusard, et même sa mission. Le garçon n'était plus poussé que par son envie de savoir... "C'était **qui** ?" s'interrogea-t-il en trouvant le couloir désert.

* * *

Voilà, je crois que j'ai posé tous les gros mystères de la fic. On va maintenant élucider tout ça au fur et à mesure. Restez avec moi ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Swangranger** : salut ! Je suis consciente que tout ça semble très obscur... les réponses vont venir. Et c'est bien la question, avec qui parlait-il ? ;) Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies les Greengrass. Elles ont aussi un grand rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire. Bisous !

 **Dame Lylith** : coucou ! En effet, il va s'en passer des choses. Tellement que je mets beaucoup de temps à retranscrire tout ça, en prenant soin de ne pas oublier de petits détails qui pourraient être important pour la suite. Allez, je m'y remets ! à bientôt ! et merci !

 **Fabulette** : OMG ! Fab' ! Alerte ! Alerte rouge ! C'est Fab' ! Fabuleeeeeette ! Tellement contente de te retrouver ! O.O Je VEUX tes commentaires sur cette fic. Je STRESSE pour cette fic. C'est un projet que je prépare depuis tellement longtemps. Et j'ai été folle me lancer dans la publication maintenant, parce que mes études me bouffent tout mon temps. Je ne peux pas écrire comme je le voudrais. Le prochain chapitre bientôt, j'espère. En revanche, si tu crois que je prépare un mauvais coup... je n'ai rien à déclarer. Allez, de gros bisous ma petite Fab' ! ;)


End file.
